Crimson Lord Naruto
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: What would happen if during the war between Denizen and Crimson Lord, two people fell in love and had a family? What if the children born were never meant to be? What would happen to the children if the other Denizen and Crimson Lord found out? What if one of the children woke from rest of 1000 years, what will the children products of an unholy act do? Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Revival

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I've brought you a very special fanfic. This one has grown and grown to the point where I can now launch it. This fanfic is set in the Shakugan No Shana verse.**

 **As well it is a crossover. A Naruto and Shakugan No Shana crossover at that. I just love the idea having Naruto in many crossovers. I will reveal the pairing later, but not right now. I want it to be a surprise. But here is the buzz kill. Naruto's Dishonor hasn't been going so good with new chapters being produced. I will continue writing that fanfic. But in the meantime, enjoy this one.**

 **As well Naruto won't be a Flame Haze. He'll be something else. For those who haven't seen Shakugan No Shana. You'll be fucking confused as you read. For those who have, then read to your heart's content and let me know what you think.**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Revival?

Misaki City, a nice quiet little town where people lived together. Beautiful women, great lifestyle and a very nice neighbourhood. Great tourist attractions and friendly people. But there was a secret war being waged. On one side were the Flame Hazes, beings who have made the ultimate sacrifice of forsaking their humanity to stop the monsters that threaten the world, Denizens. These beings are in a sense, demons who feed off Existance of humans, rendoring them dead. Or unless they stop, making them into Torches, beings who have very little Existance left and vanish, leaving no trace left in the minds of others that they were even there. There are Torches alive which have Treasure Tools inside them. These are called Mystes.

Shana and her friend/secret crush Yuji Sakai, a Mystes, were running through the frozen streets of Misaki City, giving chase to a Crimson Denizen that had devoured a large amount of Existance. But this Denizen wasn't the only one they were after. Apparently according to the reports Wilhelmina gave them, alot of Crimson Denizens had been popping up and have been devouring a large amount of Existance, and then as quickly as they came, they would vanish as if they weren't even there.

This was the only lead the duo had, and they sure as hell weren't going to pass this one up. The reports stated that Torches, who also had large amounts of Existance left in the tank, they would be taken and then killed. It was all too systematic to be coincidence.

"Yuji, we can't lose him." shouted Shana.

"Got it." shouted Yuji as the two increased their speed to follow the Denizen.

 **"Our master will be revived!"** shouted the Denizen as he picked up speed.

"Their master?" asked Yuji.

 **"This must be something else."** said Alastor as the pendant that was around Shana's neck played around in the wind.

As they approached the bridge, they watched the Denizen jump down and run into a cave that just materialised out of no where. Shana and Yuji jumped down and followed the Denizen in. Not liking this one bit, Shana brought out her sword and Yuji readied the ring he had.

Walking down the corridors that seemed to be carved out too very nicely to be that of any cave. They found it to be like they were being watched. Looking up they saw what were actually eyes at were looking at them. And not just any type of eyes. These eyes were red and slitted and seemed to follow their every movements. It was like the eyes of Hell were looking at them with every intent of killing them immediately.

"I don't like this." said Shana as she watched the eyes watch them.

"Keep moving." said Yuji.

 **"Too long it has been."** boomed the voice of the Denizen they were following.

 **"Agreed. We've waited 1000 years for this moment. The moment where we become Crimson Lords!"** shouted another.

Peering around the corner, Shana and Yuji saw what looked like a tomb of some sort. In the center of the room was a coffin which looked to be made of very expensive items. Gold lined the sides and Black stone was the basic element used for the coffin. On the ground was what looked like. A seal, but none that Shana or Yuji had seen before. There were no records of these seals before. They seemed to be moving in a constant state of slowness as they glowed in an eerie purple flame. At four corners looked to be flames. But these weren't just any flames. These were flames of Existance. All those people were just sacrificed for this? Shana didn't like this one bit.

At the back was a image of what looked like a beast with 9 tails flurring behind it, rearing back for an attack against what looked like people. The people looked to be in a state of panic, desperately trying to get away from the beast. Around the coffin was 4 Denizen, they were cheering. It was as if they were cheering for something. Four lamps stood tall at the four corners of the coffin.

 **"Begin the chant."** ordered one of the Denizen.

Doing as they were instructed, they began to chant. Again it was nothing like they had ever heard before. As the Denizen chanted, a lone Denizen walked uo the coffin and placed his hands on it.

 **"On this day, we bid the Crimson Denizen Lord to rise again. Rise and grant us our desires!"** he said as his hands glowed.

Yuji and Shana watched on in shock as the four flames streamed into the coffin where they seeped into its cold stone face. Watching the slowly moving seals on the ground slow down more to the point where they were stationary, the most frightening thing happened. The coffin began to shake violently, power that was nothing of this world speewed forth from the terrible beast that layed within the coffin. The Denizen gathered howled in laughter and victory as the coffin vibrated and swallowed the power gathered for the ritual. But when all the Existance was used up the coffin stopped moving and everything went silent. The only thing heard was that of the burning crackling embers of the lamps. Shana and Yuji had just gotten over their stupor and charged into the fray.

"Hold it right there." said Shana as she pointed Neitono no shana at them.

 **"I don't understand. He should've woken up now."** said the one Denizen.

 **"Maybe we did something wrong?"** suggested another.

As they argued the sound of something being pushed open pierced their ears. All eyes turned to the coffin as the lid slowly moved to the side. The moving seals stopped glowing all together and were no longer moving. Whatever was in there wasn't good as they felt the ever present feeling of something demonic. Something beyond that of a Denizen or Crimson Lord, nothing that could be explained was the feeling they all felt. Even Alastor had never felt anything like this before. And that was coming from a Crimson Lord that had been around for a long time. Once the lid to the coffin was fully off, a beam of powerful purple flames came erupting forth, but the flames quickly turned a scarlet red and moved as if it was water. Infact that flames looked like they were water. And could be passed as water if one was not looking properly.

The flames continued as a spectral being burst forth from the confines of the coffin prison that was meant to keep it at bay. The spectral being took on the appearance of a partcially see through being of pure power. Two purple orbs of fire dotted its face that were to pass as eyes, hands of claws and teeth that looked like daggers gleamed in the flames that lit the tomb. The being looked down at the Denizen gathered before him. It then looked to the Mystes and then to the Flame Haze gathered.

 **"Our Denizen have summoned you. Now fullfil your part and grant us power beyond any of that compared."** ordered the one Denizen.

 **"You want power after I've slept for 1000 years?"** boomed the being's voice, shaking the tomb with every word spoken.

 **"Yes, and we demand it now."** ordered the Denizen.

 **"Very well."** said the being.

The spectral being vanished and a hand was seen on the coffin. Slowly, a being got up and out of the coffin. He had platinum blonde hair and his eyes were a fiery red with single slitted pupils. His canines were enlargened to where they were jutting out from his upper lip. His ears were pointed and the left ear was pierced. His nails were claws. His outfit was that of what could be nobleman type clothes. A full black attire. ( **A.N.** What Arawn wears in Tears to Tiara).

 **"Grant us the-"**

The Denizen didn't finish as the person's hand was shoved into the Denizen's torso. Pulling his hand out was a flame that was most likely the Denizen's heart. Looking at the other Denizen gathered, he just released a small piece of power and the Denizen were all destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Shana got ready should this person ever try anything, Yuji just got ready should the being try anything but in actual truth, he was scared shitless. And why would'nt he? He had no weapons and here was someone who killed those Denizens like it was nothing. How was it possible for this person to hold so much power and still hold the title of lord? The title of being a god would fit better. And ontop of that he was still this strong when he had been asleep for 1000 years.

"You wouldn't believe how stuffy it gets in there. And then this guy shows up demanding power when I had just woken up. Talk about being rude." said the man as he crushed the flame in his hand.

" **Who are you?"** asked Alastor.

"Oh, I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Otsutsuki. I'm a Denizen as well as a Crimson Lord. And I'm the first born of my nine siblings." replied the man with a mocking bow.

"What do you intend to do?" asked Shana as she death glared the man hopping to intimidate the man before her.

"I aim to help the humans." replied Naruto clearly unphased by the glare given to him.

"What?" asked Yuji.

"But Denizens all seek to harm humans." said Shana scoffing at the statement he said.

"That is the case yes. But I'm not like them. If you agree to let me live, then I agree to not cause any problems." said Naruto.

 **"What do you plan on getting out of this?"** asked Alastor in a questioning tone.

"A new way. It has been so long since I was sealed away in that wretched coffin. 1000 years to be exact, and that shit can do alot to someone who needs sunlight. I'll even cut you a deal with the other deal I made. If you allow me to devour a small amount of Existance once in a while, you can count on my aid in a fight. It won't be harmful as I'll be chewing a small piece. The human will not be affected one bit." said Naruto in a bored tone.

 **"You're willing to fight against your own kind? And why consume a small amount?"** asked Alastor.

"Yes. And the answer to the second question: Man can't live on bread alone." replied Naruto.

 **"Those terms can be accepted. We agree to the deals. But know this. We'll be watching you."** said Alastor.

"How cliche and nostalgic. Suit yourself. I'm going to find a Ramen joint." said Naruto as he vanished in a vortex of fire.

"Something seems off about that Denizen." said Shana.

"Yeah, he seems too friendly to be wanting to help us." said Yuji.

 **"Whatever he is after, we need to keep a close eye on him."** said Alastor.

Naruto appeared in a flash of fire and was instantly by a Ramen joint. Seeing a barrier up he dispelled it with ease and made his way inside. What he saw shocked him beyond compare. The name of the Ramen joint was called Ichiraku Ramen. He knew their founders a long time ago, but that was a story for another time. Walking up to the counter he ordered 4 bowls of Miso Ramen. Taking a seat by the window he reached into his shirt and pulled out a pendant. Opening it up he saw what were two people inside with him in the photo. One was a woman with blood red hair and purple eyes. The next was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both were smiling at the camera as they each had a hand on Naruto's shoulders who in the picture was only 7 years old. And that is in human years.

"I miss you, tou-san, kaa-san. I will always love you." he said as he waited for his food and ran his fingers along the picture knowing this was the only thing he had to keep himself intouch with his human parents.

 **And scene.**

 **Now, some of you may say that there are holes in this fanfic. But there will be alot of explaining to do when Naruto, Wilhelmina, Shana and the gang discover more to the Crimson Lord.**

 **As well the reason for the flames being a purple from the start is because I felt him having two different flames would be cool. As well, it will totaly be awesome. The flames will actualy be a measure of his anger. Ranging from red to purple to black. Yes the Amaterasu flames are in here. Now for the pairings, let me know who you want Naruto to be paired with.**

 **Anyway, please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Transfered

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I trust you liked the first chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto. More will be state regarding his past. I will tell you this. The pairing for Naruto will be a strict Wilhelmina x Naruto. Sorry for those who wanted a harem. And sorry for those who wanted the paring to be someone else. But I think I should take a step back from the whole harem franchise and really focus on this.**

 **But things will heat up as our Crimson Lord/Denizen protagonist moves through the world. He will be reunited with his 8 other siblings and things will be taken to a whole new level.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 2: Transfered?

Walking to class, Shana and Yuji couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with that being they met. He called himself a Denizen and a Crimson Lord. But how could one person be a Crimson Lord and a Denizen at the same time? It made no sense. Wilhelmina was going over some history about the new being that had woken up from his slumber. According to Alastor, he sensed powerful energies coming off his being. It was like he was a god.

"You still think we should keep an eye on him?" asked Yuji as he walked alongside Shana.

 **"He has shown to possess a far better handling of his powers when he has only been reborn."** said Alastor.

"True that. But what if he just wants to help us?" asked Yuji clearly skeptical about the new being running around the city.

"A Denizen will always try to deceive you. He isn't human. And he will never understand humans as he isn't one to begin with." snorted Shana.

"Okay." was all Yuji said as they turned the corner to their high school.

As they walked along the way they met up with Eita, Keisaku and Kazumi along with Ogata. They had recently heard rumors of a new person transfering from overseas and that he was quite cute from what the female students were saying.

Getting into class they came to find their class also talking about the new guy transfering to them. Apparently news had spread very quick regarding the whole thing. Shana was slightly annoyed at hearing these people talk about some guy who most likely was a creep and would very much be a slob.

"Alright. Everyone take your seats." said the teacher as he walked in.

Once everyone had taken their seats, he went over roll call and once that was done he went to introduce the person who was coming into their class.

"Right class. We have a new teacher joining us from all the way from the United States. But he was born here. You can come in." said the teacher.

The door slowly slid open and the person behind it stepped through. When he was fully in the room, Shana and Yuji were shocked at who it was. It was the very man who they saw in that tomb. The very same man who they watched get resurrected and then kill the Denizens who brought him from his slumber.

Bringing up a seal, Shana and Yuji, along with Keisaku and Eita walked up to the man. Who was now smirking.

"Colour me impressed. Taking neccesary precautions to make sure that I'm not a bad guy. I like that. But I assure you. I am very much a person who wants to help." said Naruto the smirk not leaving his face.

 **"You said you'd be keeping a low profile. Why are you here?"** asked Alastor clearly not liking this guy's tone.

"And I told you. I am only here to help. Allow me the leeway to feed on a small amount of Existance and I will give you my help. Speeking of which, I have at least 22.2% of my overall power back." said Naruto now crossing his arms. Keisaku just snorted at his comment.

"I see. So you just thought that a simple lie from a Denizen would-"

Keisaku didn't finish as Naruto had him pinned against the back wall, his clawed hand around his neck and 2 tails out his tail bone were seen swaying violently.

"Call me a Denizen again and you will be sent straight to the Void where those who caused me pain live. And trust me, it is not nice there. **Take your pick. Keep your mouth shut? Or piss me off."** said Naruto as his eyes turned red with slits in them.

Nodding his head he started to feel like passing out, Naruto released his hold on him and turned back to the others.

 **"That goes as a warning for you guys too. Should you call me that word again, I'll kill you without feeling bad about it."** snarled Naruto.

"What are you?" asked Eita clearly shaken.

"I'm half Denizen, half Crimson Lord. Some may even call me, The Abomination. Myself and my other 8 siblings." replied Naruto in his normal voice and eyes turning back to normal.

Deciding to let the man do what he would do, Shana and the others went to their seats and Shana removed the seal when Naruto got to the front and changed back just as the barrier dropped.

"Very nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Otsutsuki. I'll be teaching you History. I hope we can get along nicely." said Naruto as he bowed to the class. One thing they gave the Abomination credit for, was his acting skill. It was so legendary.

A large majority of the students were happy with him as their teacher while the others being Shana, Yuji, Eita and Keisaku were very unsure about him. With the day moving forward, Naruto actually taught very well. Shana was very much impressed that someone who who slept for 1000 years knew so much. He must have been with them in spirit.

When Naruto ended the lesson, he dismissed the class and Shana and Yuji went to Wilhelmina.

 **With Shana and Yuji.**

Walking into the apartment, Shan and Yuji found Wilhelmina holding a document in her hands and a very scared look plastered her face.

"It can't be." she said to no one as she paced in the living room.

"What can't be?" asked Shana as she walked into the room with Yuji following her in.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Otsutsuki. He is indeed the first born of his other siblings. 9 children were born in total. Their mother went by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki, a Princess to their clan, no record of their father. She was a Crimson Lord and loved her children ever since they were born. Each child was born exactly 1 year apart." said Wilhelmina as she showed the two the document.

"Apparently, when the eldest being, Naruto was atleast 5 years old, he was taken to the human world where he was given to a family that she trusted. This family was the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Kushina Uzumaki couldn't produce any children and so Kaguya asked her to raise her eldest son in a way that will benefit him, as well as to keep his power a secret from those that wished him to die. No further record. It is said that Naruto was the cause for their death." said Wilhelmina.

"That is a load of bullshit." came a voice from the window.

Turning to the person, they came face to face with the very being they had been talking about.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Otsutsuki.

"I was raised by Kushina Okaa-san and Minato Otou-san, yes. But I never killed them. It was someone else. I was born from Kaguya Okaa-san and my father who I don't feel like telling you about. So I'll leave it at that. I may be half Denizen, but I sure as hell ain't one. Not by choice." said Naruto as he jumped down from the railing he was on and opened the door.

"What do you plan on doing regarding your other siblings?" asked Wilhelmina venomously.

"I'll choose what to do with them. Right now I'm the only one who is awake." said Naruto now slightly sad.

"What else?" asked Shana.

"I'll assist you where I can. As well, there is the one thing myself and my other siblings share. We all have a true name. And that true name is never spoken about. Only those who we deem worthy to know our true name, gain the ability to control us." said Naruto as he vanished in a vortex of fire.

"He's a weird one." said Yuji.

 **"You can say that again."** said Alastor.

 **With Naruto.**

Appearing in a flash of fire, Naruto walked into his apartment room which was very expensive. It seemed the treasures his parents sealed in his one arm had been labelled rare. And he had tons of the stuff. He could very much live like a king. But Naruto didn't feel so good. Grabbing onto the chair he soon felt his vision become blurry as he tried to stand up.

"Gaara, I know you want out. But I have to find you first little brother." said Naruto as his eyes turned into his brother's eyes when he goes into his Denizen form. ( **A.N.** Shukaku's eyes).

Getting over his little episode with his younger brother, he pulled out the pendant again. Opening it up he saw the picture of his parents still there, but he reached on the metal side and opened a secret compartment. Pulling it open, he saw a little girl that had ghost pale skin, his scarlet red eyes when he transitions and had blonde hair that was slightly lighter.

''Mikasa. Come forth, my daughter.'' said Naruto and the picture glowed a white colour as the images dissolved to become nothing as an orb of white pushed its way out of the pendant. It soon took on the form of a little girl which was the same copy as the one in the picture. This very girl was Naruto's own daughter. Mikasa Uzumaki.

''Tou-san. How are you?'' she asked. She looked no older than 9 years old.

''Very well, how are things in the afterlife?'' asked Naruto as he looked lovingly at his flesh and blood.

''Very good. Kushina-san showed me all about the power an Uzumaki holds with Minato-san showing me the full understanding of the world. They told me that it is fundimental to know these things seeing that I'm the daughter of the man who is both Crimson Lord and a Denizen. I see where they are coming from, but some of the shit is boring.'' whined Mikasa.

''Just know that as a child of one of the Unholy 9, you hold the very power of a Crimson Lord, and a Denizen being that of half your DNA. What they're teaching you, is to be able to control your power. If you're not careful, your own Denizen power will overpower you.'' said Naruto as he looked at his now pouting daughter.

''But what about you? Surely you don't need to worry about your power overpowering you right?'' questioned the little girl as she played with her hair.

''As a matter of fact I do. Your bastard of a mother was the only one to know of my true name. See, my siblings and I hold one thing in common. We each hold a true name. Your mother learnt of my true name when I told her. But she betrayed my love and had her tongue burnt to ash when she betrayed me.'' replied Naruto.

''Why?'' asked Mikasa intrigued.

''That is for another time.'' said Naruto as he smiled to his daughter showing her his long canines.

''Before you go. Can you do something for me?'' asked Naruto.

''Let me guess. You want a reading.'' said Mikasa which made Naruto nod his head in affirmation.

Mikasa closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, they were a pure purple much like her mother's when she sees into the future of another.

''A war brews. Your powers will be tested. The trust of comrades will be pressured. You will be the focal point in the days to come. You and your brothers and sisters. Many will seek to use you for their own ambition, while others will seek to help you. You will also give your true name to the one you care for. She will call for you and you will be there for her.'' said Mikasa with her eyes no longer glowing purple.

''Arigato. Come now, time for your lesson with Kushina Okaa-san.'' said Naruto as he held the pendant open.

''Okay tou-san. See you next time.'' cheered Mikasa as she turned into an orb of white and seeped back into the pendant to create the picture again.

Closing the picture, Naruto walked to the bathroom where he ran the cold water from the basin. As he watched the water flow into the bowl and then to the drain, he saw a drop of blood drop into the basin. Turning part of the water a diluted crimson colour. Bringing his finger to his eye he touch the corner and when he pulled his hand away, he saw his index finger had some blood on it.

''Damn it. I shouldn't have over done it when I got angry with that kid at the school. My power is still returning to me.'' said Naruto as he wiped his eye stopping the blood alltogether.

Deciding to walk along the roads he did just that. We now see him walking along the road walking to the bridge. It had been 2 days since he had not fed on Existance. He knew that in order to regain his power at a quicker rate, he had to feed. And right now, his power was at an all time low. As in non existant. His reserves were as dry as the Saharan Desert. As he walked he noticed and felt a powerful energy source. Walking to it he found himself in a Seal set up by someone. Looking along the bank he spotted Shana and Yuji busy training. Yuji was using his own Existance as a porjectile as he fired them around.

Having his interest piqued he walked to them. There were not many things that interested him, but this proved it. Stopping close enough to see a full view while not giving his position away, he watched as Yuji do his best to control his power.

''Very good, Yuji. Your control is getting good.'' said Shana as she looked at the man she was crushing on.

 **''You're getting better and better. Though you have to be careful. The more you train like that, you will eventually be able to choose your own path.''** said Alastor from the pendant.

''Yes, very good. But I spotted serveral fatal flaws in your stance.'' said Naruto coming out of his hiding spot.

''What are you doing here? And how did you get into the Seal?'' questioned Shana as she crossed her arms.

''Same way I do when I open a door.'' replied Naruto very sarcasticaly.

''Why did you say that you see several fatal flaws in my stance?'' queried Yuji.

''Come at me and I'll show you.'' said Naruto as he summoned up a wicked looking scythe that had was demonic looking. The blade had serated teeth and at the bottom of the pole was a spear head. This weapon was the one he used to do a very vengeful deed.

Yuji, hesitantly did as the hybrid asked and charged forward. Naruto just stepped to the side and pushed him into the ground. Yuji slowly got up while groaning at the impact he made with the ground. Turning around and taking a different charging attack, he once again met the ground. On several occasions, his face met the ground.

''Are you atleast trying?'' asked Naruto as he made a yawning motion.

''How do you know so much about this?'' asked Shana clealry impressed with the way Naruto handled the situation with Yuji.

''I fought in something that will change even the toughest of people.'' responded Naruto.

 **''And that was?''** asked Alastor.

''The war.'' replied Naruto.

''You fought in the Great War?'' asked Shana trying to catch him out.

''No. I fought in something called the Fourth Great Shinobi War. There I used my full power along with my siblings. We won, but it was at a heavy...heavy cost.'' replied Naruto as a lone tear fell from his left eye and dropped to the floor as his scythe vanished.

 **''What type of cost?''** questioned Alastor.

''One that you could never understand.'' replied Naruto harshly.

''Thank you for showing me how to fight.'' said Yuji as he approached the hybrid.

''You're most welcome.'' replied Naruto as he looked at the Mystes.

''Please, take some of my Existance to feed yourself.'' said Yuji.

''Are you sure?'' asked Naruto scared that he'd step over boundaries.

''Yes.'' replied Yuji.

 **''Yuji, don't you dare give him your Existance.''** demanded Alastor.

''I'm giving it to him out of my own free will.'' said Yuji.

''Then I thank you.'' said Naruto as he moved Yuji's head to the side and clamped down hard into his neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh and drawing a bit of blood. But in the corner of his mouth, Shana saw what looked like a blue energy, the Existance of Yuji Sakai.

Naruto, after drinking a small glass worth of Existance that could easily fill a whiskey glass, he unclamped his jaw from Yuji's neck and thanked him for the snack. And just at the stroke of midnight, Yuji's Existance was replenished.

''Thank you. And I'll see you at school.'' said Naruto as he walked off.

''Oh and, I'll be teaching you the proper course for fighting.'' said Naruto as he vanished in a burst of fire.

 **''He actually spoke the truth.''** said Alastor.

''What do you mean?'' questioned Shana.

 **''The amount of Existance he took from Yuji was enough to fill a whiskey glass. He did promise to only feed on a small amount of Existance. Maybe we can trust him.''** said Alastor.

''Wow, you're so slow at realising that. Glad you now see what my intentions are.'' said Naruto sarcasticly.

''What are you planning?'' asked Shana clearly not liking where this was going.

''I'll teach him how to use a weapon. Maybe that sword from that incestual pair.'' said Naruto as he felt nausious from mentioning the fact that the previous owner of that sword where brother and sister and were lovers as well.

''Blutsauger? How do you know of that sword?'' asked Yuji clearly amazed.

''The same way I came into possession of Dullahan.'' said Naruto as he resummoned his scytheand swung it around before it vanished in a burst of flames.

''Dullahan?'' questioned Shana with a slight chuckle.

''Laugh if you want, but I took that from the Shinigami when I killed him.'' said Naruto.

Deciding to call it a night, Shana undid the Seal and her along with Yuji went home, leaving Naruto to his one devices. As he looked up to see the now starry sky, he soon felt something flow down his nose. Bringing a finger to his nose, he gently pushed and looked at his finger to see a bloch of blood on his index finger.

''Not good. I must form a contract with another person. Should I reach 4 tails, I will struggle more the further I go.'' said Naruto as he walked back to his apartment to rest.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all again for reading the latest chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **There will be referances to Naruto's Crimson Lord side. But seeing that his Denizen side has more power than anything else, he has to make a contract in order to survive. As well, cookie for whoever can guess who Naruto's and his sibling's father is. Should be easy enough.**

 **Two things as well. You noticed Naruto's eye bled and then his nose. Reason being why his eye bled was because he used too much of his power. His nose bled because he needed to form a contract. The ritual of forming a tie with a person you trust. That should explain it.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Power?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **BlackSpirit101 has returned with a new chapter. I thank you all for the reviews. One thing you must know, Naruto will gain more of his power, but he will struggle without forming a contract. The contract is the very fundimentals of him being able to carry on with his life. You could say his life depends on it.**

 **Yes, that is what I mean, in this fanfic, he is a demigod. He isn't immortal but he will be able to brush of a few powerful attacks with ease. Sorry for those who love the fact of Naruto being immortal. I enjoy that notion as well, but not for this one. Dead Men Walk Again, my newest fanfic being created will have something like that.**

 **As well, thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter. As stated in chapter 4 of Naruto's Dishonor, we authors can't create new material if we don't know what you thought of the chapter. So I bring you the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Power?

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

''You? A parent? Don't make me laugh.''

''Who would want to give birth to your child. Demon.''

''I will never love someone like that monster.''

''Otou-san!''

Snapping his eyes open while breathing heavy breaths, our Abomination hero woke up in cold sweat. His past relayed in a nightmare of his past life. Everything that had happened before he and his siblings were placed under eternal rest by the sage. Getting out the bed he went to go and shower. Looking into the mirror as the water ran in the shower, the only thing he saw was his Denizen side looking back at him. His eyes red blood red with a single slit in them, his canines were sharpened to a razor point. And what looked like tribal tattoos snaked around his body.

These tattoos served as a constant reminder of what he had done. What he had become. Looking away from the mirror he walked into the shower. Standing there as the water slithered off his form he couldn't help but wonder. Why did his ex wife Shion do what she did? Oh that's right. She did it because she no longer cared for him.

Slamming his fist into the wall making a dent in it he growled in hatred for the bitch who took away his only legacy away from him.

''Otou-san? I'm leaving some clothes by the door.'' came a voice from the door.

''Arigato. How are you feeling Mikasa?'' asked Naruto as he looked at the blurred figure on the other side of the door.

''I'm a spirit. I feel nothing.'' she replied as she walked off.

There was another thing he was faced with. Despite saving his daughter's soul and bonding it to his pendant, she was a constant reminder of his failer. He wanted her to live her life to the fullest. But now she was dead and the soul was forever trapped inside the pendant. As well, he couldn't help but feel responsible for her death.

Climbing out the shower Naruto wrapped his lower body will a towel and made his way to the mirror once more. And once again, his Denizen look stared back at him. Sometimes he really hated his father for this. But alas, he accepted this as him being what he was, is, and always will be. He knew he had abilities from his mother's side, but sadly she sealed them up tighter than anything he had ever experienced. He once used it, but that was during the war, and ever since then they have been bonded to the contract he had to make with someone. As of now he could only use the power he dubbed Crimson Soul once every day, he could hold it for no more than one minute, but that was when he is in his sealed state. When he's unsealed, he can use it indefinately.

Getting into the clothes which Mikasa placed at the door which were the same ones he wore when he woke up, he made his way to the dining room where he saw his daughter sitting. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled to her father. Naruto was really happy for her, but again, he would always feel responsible. And so that was why he would always evade topics regarding her. It was just too painful.

Sitting at the table and picking up a newspaper, Naruto began to read. Today was Saturday and there was no classes. So he was going to train Yuji in the way of the sword. After finishing his newspaper he got up and told Mikasa as to where he was going, she smiled to her father as Naruto opened the pendant and she seeped back into the pendant where the photo reappeared of her smiling. Closing the pendant, Naruto walked out the apartment and made his way to where he first met Yuji. He after offered to teach the boy the fundimentals to use a sword properly.

Getting there he found Yuji, Shana and Wilhelmina. But both Wilhelmina and Shana didn't like the idea of having an Abomination teaching a Torch. And since the fact that Shana was crushing on said Torch made Wilhelmina that ever more hostile to the monster. But she was planning one waiting it out to see when he'd strike. It was only a matter of time.

''Good morning Naruto-sensei.'' said Yuji as he saw his teacher make his way to them.

''Good morning Yuji.'' said Naruto as he activated a seal.

His seal was the same colour as the others, but at the brim was what looked to be purple flames with black souls flying over their heads. They groaned as they moved around as if searching for something. These also sent chills down the spines of those gathered as the souls moved around. Circling their master.

''What the hell are those?'' asked Wilhelmina as she brought out her ribbons and got into an attack stance.

''Relax. They won't cause you any problems. This is my seal. Those souls are in a sense, my attack and my defense.'' said Naruto as a bokken appeared in a burst of fire in his left hand.

Throwing it to Yuji who caught it, he looked at Naruto with a confused look.

''You can start by swinging that 300 times.'' said Naruto.

 **''That isn't training. Why swing a sword 300 times?''** asked Alastor sounding like it was hard to believe.

''It was the way I was taught. Yuji, get to it.'' said Naruto.

Deciding to do it, Yuji began to swing the bokken like Naruto instructed. As he swung the bokken around. Naruto would make comments being that he should watch his form, tighten up his muscles, relax his shoulders. Yuji felt that this type of training was more dangerous than what he did with Shana.

After 4 hours of swinging it around, Yuji collapsed while breathing hard. Naruto just walked over to the Mystes and brought out Dullahan. Bringing the blade close to the poor boy's neck he glared daggers at him while Shana and Wilhelmina got ready to attack.

''You okay?'' asked Naruto pressing the blade against his neck more.

''Yeah.'' panted Yuji scared of the blade against his neck.

''Then get up. If you can speak it means you still have energy. And if you still have energy, you can still go on. **Get up. Now!''** barked Naruto in an authoritive tone.

Slowly but surely, Yuji climbed back onto his legs while glaring at his sensei. Deciding to test the Abomination, he snapped at him.

''What about you? Surely you haven't been so strong have you?'' snarled Yuji as he glared daggers at Naruto.

''As a matter of fact I have trained hard. Watch.'' said Naruto as Dullahan vanished in a burst of flames.

Stepping back a few feet Naruto closed his eyes as the ground began to shake violently. Small stones were lifted off as Naruto's power shot through the roof. This was the power on his birth mother's side. Two bone horns shot out his head and his hair grew in length, turning from a platinum blonde to midnight black. Snapping his eyes open they gazed in amazement as they saw his eyes were blood red but his pupils were not slitted.

''Crimson Soul!'' shouted Naruto and just like that his power was completed.

Wilhelmina felt as if she was standing infront of a being on god level. Falling on her knees she looked on with such fear at the sheer power one individual held. Something she couldn't even comprehend.

''So this is the power of an Abomination.'' she mumbled as she felt fear grip and crush her heart.

But what really made them fear him more was when he dissappeared and reappeared behind Shana while holding Dullahan by her throat. Full power on his father's side was unleashed for all to bear witness. But sadly, after 1 minute, the power vanished and Naruto dropped to one knee. Breathing heavily as sweat beaded his body.

''That's one of my most powerfulest attacks. By forsaking my humanity for one minute I gain feats of unbelievable strength and speed. But as you can see, after one minute I'm left exhausted. In my unsealed state, I can go indefinately. But in a sealed state I can only go 1 minute.'' said Naruo as he got up using Dullahan as a crutch to get up.

''Have you ever gone into your full form?'' asked Wilhelmina getting up from her position.

''Yes, and I nearly killed someone. But that was because I hadn't formed a contract yet.'' said Naruto now feeling okay and banishing Dullahan from his hands.

''Contract?'' asked Shana with this piece of knowledge piquing her interest.

''In order for me to carry on living, I am to form a contract with someone. But this person can't be just anyone. This person I have to trust. The person who I get contracted to has the power to open my seals and allow me to fight very effectively. Right now, I have no Contractor and my powers are getting to their threshold where I can't contain it for much longer.'' said Naruto.

''And your other siblings?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''From one tailed to 4 tailed, they aren't required to have a contract, but sadly, 5 tails through to me, we have to form contracts. Due our power being more dangerous and destructive to have around. We form contracts to keep that from happening. If we had to pit each other against each other. It boils down to our sycnro ratio between our Contractor.'' said Naruto.

 **''So what would one have to do to gain your trust in order to form a contract.''** asked Alastor.

''According to what Kaguya Okaa-san told me before she took me to my adoptive parents, they must meet 3 requirements. 1) They must be trustworthy. Anyone can do, as long as they are trustworthy. We after all placing our power in their hands. 2) They must be responsible and know what they are signing into. They after all signing a contract with a Denizen Crimson Lord hybrid. And 3) They are to know full well that what they choose and what seal they take off, will be on their hands. Even though we can feel for ourselves, the higher the seal is removed, the more we give into our rage. For me, that rage is at 4 tails worth of power. But there is a way to gain a contract with me. One which my ex wife did with me.'' said Naruto.

 **''And that is?''** asked Alastor clearly intigued by this notion.

''Being in a dire situation where there is only one way out. And that is to form a contract. I'll be more than happy to swallow my pride to make it work.'' said Naruto.

''So, that is all that's needed to form a contract with you?'' asked Shana.

''Yes. That's it. See you tomorrow. Rest up. You're gonna need it.'' said naruto darkly as he released the seal and walked home.

''He's an odd one.'' said Shana.

But Wilhelmina had other plans. Hearing from the Abomination about the whole contract thing really had her interested. So she went to him. But not as in following him in the form of getting answers. She did it the traditional way of one being like a school girl stalker.

She tailed the Abomination as he walked down the street. Around every corner, around every bend, she stalked him to no extent. Finally thinking enough was enough, Naruto erected a seal and turned to her glaring bloody daggers.

''Come out there now. I can sense you.'' growled Naruto as he looked at the tree Wilhelmina was hiding behind.

''I just have some questions I want answered.'' said Wilhelmina coming out from behind the tree.

''And what questions are those?'' asked Naruto as he released his seal.

''What happens during a contract with you?'' she asked making Naruto's eyes widen.

''Let's discuss this at my apartment.'' said Naruto as he walked off with Wilhelmina following him.

Getting to the top floor, Naruto opened his room to reveal a very expensive apartment. Wilhelmina gasped at the sheer quality of the state the room was in. It was like she had just stepped into the room of an Emporer.

''Mikasa-san? Come out we have a guest.'' said Naruto into the house.

''Coming tou-san.'' called a voice back.

After 2 minutes, Wilhelmina stood there shocked at what she was seeing. A spirit stood there of a girl no older than the age of 9. She looked eerily similar to her father, she wore clothing which was a school uniform except was full black.

''Tou-san. Who is this?'' asked the girl as she looked at Wilhelmina with a cold gaze.

''This is Wilhelmina. She is a Flame Haze and she is here to learn about the Contract.'' said Naruto as he sat down on the chair with Wilhelmina doing the same.

''So you're saying you've already formed the Contract?'' she asked sounding as if she was excited.

''No, I haven't formed the Contract. She just wants to learn about the Contract.'' said Naruto which made his daughter pout in disappointment.

''Fine. Can I go home now?'' she asked which made Naruto open the pendant. Turning back into the glowing orb, she slammed into the pendant and formed the picture again.

''Who is that?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''My daughter. And yes, she is half Abomination.'' said Naruto as he closed the pendant and turned to look at Wilhelmina.

''So tell me. What is the terms of the contract. What needs to happen?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''We tell the person who we'll be contracted to, our true name. Once the contract is made, you are forbidden to tell anyone about the true name unless the latter gives permission. Reason being, is because if you give it out, your tongue will be burned to a crisp.'' stated Naruto sitting back in his chair.

''Okay, so what actually happens? Is it the same proceedure as what we Flame Hazes do?'' asked Wilhelmina as she watched Naruto shake his head.

''It is more violent. We tell the person we're going to form the Contract with, our true name and then Transform into our full Denizen Form. Seeing that I have 9 tails worth of power, I'm considered the worst of my siblings. Once we go into our Denizen Form, our Contractor, before we fully transform, we kiss. Be it on the lips, head or where ever. But it is preferred to do it on the lips as this grants more stability for the Contract. The Contract will be completed and our power with be under the Contractor's power. They hold the Seals now placed on our power. They call on these Seals to allow us to transform into what they think is recommended to the situation. As well, they can allow us to fully transform. It also puts us at ease. Especially me.'' said Naruto.

''Why?'' asked Wilhelmina clearly interested at what this was.

''My power is more unstable. So for me, forming a Contract is crucial for my survival. Right now, I have 5 tails worth of my overall power back and I can feel myself being dragged into my own blood lust.'' said Naruto as he looked down thinking of his past.

''Thank you for telling me this. As well, I'll be keeping everything a secret, for now.'' said Wilhelmina as she got up.

''My thanks. As wellm feel free to drop by and talk.'' said Naruto as he escorted her out of the apartment.

 **Undisclosed location.**

Moving at high speeds, a person sped through the clearing. Her green hair blew in the wind and her eyes were blazed with fury at fuck knows what. She wore something that looked like light armor and she also wore high heeled boots.

''I'm coming for you. Johann.'' she said as she increased her speed. Aiming on reaching her love by the next day.

 **With Naruto.**

Sleeping restlessly, he tossed and turned as he remembered his time in the war. Winning against those that seeked to resurrect his mother and father, and had succeeded. But again, he had lost his mother and father at the price for winning the war. But then there was the memory that followed after this.

''Take the child. I don't want anything to do with it.'' said a woman holding out an infant with the lightest blonde hair you'd ever seen, ghost pale skin and blood red eyes. The child was a girl as well.

''As you wish, my love.'' said a man with Raven black hair while holding out a Kusanagi sword that crackled with lightning.

''Otou-san!'' wailed the child and then...

Bolting out of bed while in a cold sweat, Naruto held his head and his other hand stabilised him. Every time his mind went into that memory, he'd immediately be brought out of his rest. Always in a cold sweat. Always breathing heavily. Always cursing what he had done to lose his only daughter. Alway cursing that slut of a wife for betraying his love like that. At least he got revenge for what she did to him. And now, thanks to him have slaying a god, he could keep her soul out of Heaven, including those that betrayed him in his past life and take them to hell for eternal torment. And in his past life, he did just that.

Getting up from his bed, he made his way to the window and looked out of the great abyss of the night while the streets below bustled with people and various other things that humans did. But as he looked out of the great abyss, he suddenly felt something he had not felt in a long time. When his spirit wondered the plains while his body rested he came into contact with this familiar feeling.

''So she has returned for the Midnight Lost Child. But it isn't Yuji she's after, but Johann that sleeps within. Her motives seem pure, but somethings are better left untouched. If my kaa-san hadn't sealed my Crimson Lord powers, I could help. But the only form of other worldly power is my Denizen power and my power as the Shinigami. So I have no choice but to fight.'' said Naruto to himself as he walked to his kitchen and fixed himself some coffee. He was going to visit the festival happening at Misaki High tomorrow and he was wondering what it would be like. For some reason, the only festivals he'd been to were the ones in America, Europe and even Autrailia. It would be interesting to see one in Japan. So with that settled, Naruto sat down at his couch, still in his black pants and sipped his coffee while looking around his room. Yes he was fuck rich, he'd always feel lonely. Someone he wanted to share it with. Little did he know of what he'd do tomorrow, would change the course of his life.

 **And scene.**

 **I want to thank you for waiting ever so patiently for the newest chapter of this awesome fanfic. Even though I'm slightly disappointed for its slow growth, I am still going to push through for the growth of my fanfic. As well, to get access to my schedule of what will be happening during this week. Take a look at Naruto The King Of Chaos or Naruto's Dishonor. Those two fanfics have been made by me and will stay that way. Thanks for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Contracted?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Before we begin, I want to say something and break out of character. WHY THE FUCK AREN'T ANY OF YOU REVIEWING THIS FANFIC!? I created this one because I felt there just wasn't enough Shakugan No Shana fanfics out there. Sure I've read a few but that was where Naruto had become a Flame Haze. I chose a different path where Naruto IS a Crimson Lord Denizen hybrid. Seems like some of you don't want to review. Fine two can play at this game, I don't feel like posting. After this chapter. And I come back in a week's time to see my profile and nothing has changed for this fanfic. I swear that God made little green apples. This fanfic will be placed on indefinite Haitus just like Death In A Devil's World. As stated in the previous chapter. We authors don't know what the fuck is going on if you don't review. Sure the pairing is not what you guys wanted. But I felt that she should have some love time with Naruto. Shoot me if you can. Just know, that I will drag you to Hell and watch you burn even if I give myself to the devil to do so.**

 ***Sigh***

 **Now that that is said.**

 **Enjoy. (Possibly the last chapter if you don't review).**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Contracted?

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

It had been two whole days since Naruto felf Felis's presence outside the city. During that time he had let Wilhelmina and Shana know of this and they agreed to keep if hidden. As well, after finding out from Shana who took Yuji for his training, they found that his seal had silver flames coming off them. And after finding out that Margery had lost everything to those cursed flames, he also agreed to keep that a secret. And so now we find Naruto sitting with his friend Wilhelmina who had become very interested in the Abomination. Sure she still didn't like the fact that the offsrping of an unholy act was running around, but she found him to be quite the good friend.

Naruto for his part had really liked the fact that someone that was a Flame Haze wasn't trying to gut him. In his past experiences, many sought to kill the children. When he still lived with his kaa-san in the Crimson World, assassins would inliftrate the area and try to assassinate the children. Naruto, who had only started to mature at the age of 4 saved his siblings because of the fact that his blood allowed him to sense the evil intentions in people, be them cloaked or uncloaked. It was the reason why, when he went to the Human World, being placed under Kushina and Minato, why he was a skilled tracker. Overtime he called it: Unholy Sense.

They were sitting at a resturant, enjoying a nice cup of coffee while some people looked at them and whispered to themselves at the cute little couple. Some of the women, be them married or single, couldn't help but feel that this man must've fallen from heaven itself.

''So Naruto-san. Tell me, what was your daughter like?'' asked Wilhelmina which made Naruto look down as if she had said something bad. Well she kinda did.

''Even when I was wandering around as a Spirit, I watched over her. She was the only one who could see me. I would stay by her bedside while she slept, comfort her when she had a nighmare or anything. My ex thought the child was sick and went countless times to see if there was something wrong with the child. They said that the child would not live for more than 5 months. These were false as the child just wanted to be held by her father. Unfortunately, my body was under eternal rest. You could say, I'm the reason for my daughter's death.'' said Naruto as he squeezed the necklass around his neck while handing her a document.

''I'm sorry.'' said Wilhelmina as she looked down as though she was the culprit.

''Don't be. I killed that bitch long ago. Thanks to me being a God Slayer, I was able to steal her soul and place it under the eternal care of Hell, but I didn't do that until I made her suffer enough in the world of the living. As the one who killed a god, I can choose when to release her. Even now I can hear her cries that she is sorry for what she had done, she asks to be by my side again. But I don't even want anything to do with her anymore.'' stated Naruto as he sipped his coffee while Wilhelmina gained a sweatdrop on her head. That was when Naruto handed her a document and smiled to her.

With their coffee drunk, Naruto paid for them and they went their seperate ways. Naruto headed home to meditate while Wilhelmina went to look at the document that Naruto had given her. Arriving home, she sat down and looked it over. Her eyes widened at what she was reading. It was the actual document she had requested but was denied it. She was told the document was burnt and that the records were never written down. And yet were here was the document which was the one that would help her fill in the blanks. The document stated that Kaguya Otsutsuki, before she gave birth to the Unholy 9, she had another child. This child was a result of an arranged marriage. The child's father was a ver abusive man and according to the report, Kaguya was saved by a Denizen that went by the name of Shinju. Among the Denizen world, he was called Juubi.

The two fell inlove and got married secretly. She lived very comfortably and gave birth to the first Denizen Crimson Lord Hybrid. Naruto Otsutsuki was what they called the child. But With tension growing in the Crimson World, living together was getting rough for the pair. So they moved to the human world. But what they didn't know was that a few Crimson Lords and Denizens followed them and took revenge on them. Naruto was given to Kushina and Minato at the age of 5. He never saw his birth mother since. Wilhelmina felt a tear slowly fall from her cheek. The child that she thought was a monster was never one. He just wanted to live. He wanted a home where he could live in peace. Putting the document away and deciding to tell Margery at the festival happening tomorrow. Climbing into bed she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning was a very productive one to say the least. Watching the students parade around in costumes and then go onto the stalls to assist with the food and drinks. Naruto looked around and spotted Wilhelmina walk off to an area with Margery in tow. He knew what was going to happen and decided to stay out of it. But as he took another sip of his drink, a power Seal activated and powerful wind gathered around the stage where both Yuji and Shana were getting their awards for best dressed. But during the chaos, Naruto's eyes widened at what was unfolding before him. Pheles stepped through the torrent of wind and ran her hands along Yuji's face while telling the Mystes that he belonged to her. Her, Johann? Not good. In the panic, Yuji brought up his Seal and that was when thing went haywire.

''Margery!'' came a cry from the talking book Marco.

Turning his attention to Margery, he watched in horror as the blonde haired woman transformed into a werewolf type monster and just began attacking Yuji. Unkowning of what she was doing. Fuelled by rage and venegnce, she tore apart the entire school. Deciding to not sit around doing nothing, Naruto brought up his initial transformation where his eyes turned red and the pupils turned into slits. His hair turned wild while his nails became claws. Pushing it further a see through cloak of red Existance covered his body and a lone tail shot out Naruto's tail bone. But after that, Naruto dropped to the floor. His power was now at 77% and he could feel it trying to take over. Without a Contractor, Naruto's body began to steam and small flames became visible on his skin.

Pushing his body to move, he sped to try and stop the raging woman. But he was swatted away like a fly. Dropping to the floor, he banished his cloak as he felt a second tail emerge from the cloak without him calling on it. This wasn't looking good at all. Sweating up a serious storm Naruto looked around, on the stage, Pheles was trying to pull the Treasure Tool ut of Yuji's chest while Shana and Wilhelmina tried to calm down Margery. But not avail.

Eita and Keisaku were doing their best to try and calm down the pissed off lady that freeloaded in the house Keisaku lived in, but even that didn't work. But that was when the unthinkable happened. Out from the werewolf's mouth shot a torrent of purple flames that sped for a crowd of frozen people. Ogata was in the crowd. Eita's crush and slowly turning girlfriend. Naruto saw this and shot up like a rocket being blasted off. Breaking into a full endorsed sprint to the girl. Even with his heightened powers on a standard level, he knew he'd not make it. Bringing out 3 tails of power he increased his speed. But that was when he felt it, the 4th tail was slowly making its way out.

Naruto knew he wouldn't make it even with his current level of power. The flames were moving too quickly. And plus, the 4 tails form he has offers more abilities. Choosing to go into the form for a few minutes he let the 4th tail grow and his skin slowly peeled off. Revealing a powerful skin of red Existance. The smell of burning flesh could be smelt as the transformation began to take place. Slamming himself into Ogata just as the flames hit her, Naruto screamed in pain as the flames burnt his body. Dropping to the floor as the transformation grew more and more, Naruto felt him begining to lose himself in a sea of bloodlust. Shana, Yuji and even Pheles turned around to see what was going on. Wilhelmina broke into a sprint to help out her Abomination friend.

''Naruto? What's going on?'' asked Wilhelmina as she placed her hand on his back only to remove it when she felt the cloak burnt her hand.

''I can't hold it anymore. Wilhelmina, we're gonna have to form a contract now.'' said Naruto as he looked at her with his one eye turning full red and his left canine grew longer.

''But I don't know what to say?'' asked Wilhelmina making Naruto grab her shoulders and whispered her his true name. Nodding her head and getting up she thought of what to say. And then it hit her.

''The power that you so terribly are afraid of. I take it from you. With the power you so wish to control, I offer you salvation. Kurama, I command you.'' said Wilhelmina, making Naruto's eyes flash white twice while hers did the same. Instantly the cloak that surrounded Naruto broke apart and he got up only to have two sets of chains wrap around his right arm with the other doing the same to Wilhelmina. Glowing a brilliant red colour the chains disolved into the skin and became a tattoo of a chain snaking around Naruto's arm while the one on Wilhelmina's arm just vanished into the skin. She then felt something more different. It was like she had gained something, and it was eating her insides at a fast rate.

That was when Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace and tackled her lips, in front of everyone. Wilhelmina was taken back at first by a full 9 Km, but she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Pulling away, she felt the power that was different melt away and she felt like she had the keys to something.

''I am now contracted to you and only you. Only you can cause me to go into my other forms. You can tell others of my true name but only you can make me turn fully by uttering my true name. Thank you Wilhelmina-chan. Thank you for prolonging my life.'' said Naruto as tears dropped down his cheeks.

''No, it's my pleasure Naruto-kun. And thank you for putting the final pieces into the puzzle for me about who you are. Thank you.'' said Wilhelmina as she hugged Naruto which made him hug her back.

Breaking it up, Naruto and Wilhelmina along with the others began to speek to Margery as to why Yuji had silver flames. Margery agreed to put her revenge on hold until she understood as to why Yuji had silver flames. Using his now tamed power with Wilhelmina giving him 2 tails worth of power, Naruto repaired the school and ensured everything was the way it was. Eita was slightly a different person, due to him nearly seeing his girlfriend become crispy chicken. He also had a deep gratitude for Naruto for saving Ogata.

''So, you're the legendary first born of the Unholy 9.'' said Pheles jumping off the stage and walking up to the Abomination.

''So what?'' asked Naruto getting slightly mad and getting very protective of his new Contractor.

''I'm not here to hurt you as I know in your state of having Wilhelmina here holding your seals of your powers, you will stil wipe the floor with me. So I'll give you some information. Hogomoro is seeking to take back the throne of the Otsutsuki. Seeing that he's the child of Kaguya, the demon who...I mean princess. He has every right to challenge those around. As well, your brother Gaara is waiting to be awakened. Here is is resting place.'' said Pheles and handing over a piece of paper with some writing on it as she vanished along with her Seal, returning everything to into regular swing of time.

''Naruto-san? What's with this challenge?'' asked Shana as she walked up to Naruto who was looking at the paper.

''It happens when there is a dispute as to who will ascend to the throne of the Otsutsuki. I was given the throne when my mother too fell under eternal rest, again. Unfortunately, the peopel didn't like the sounds of that and decided to place Hogomoro on the throne. Kaa-san banished Hogomoro when she caught him stealing power from one of her people. He now returns to wage the challange once more. And my brother seems to be buried somewhere near here. So, who up for an adventure?'' asked Naruto looking excited about going to help awaken his brother.

''I'm game.'' said Yuji.

''Same here.'' said Wilhelmina and Shana together.

''Then meet me here tomorrow. That way we can be rested.'' said Naruto with them nodding their heads in affirmation.

 **And scene.**

 **Look people. Please can you guys review this story. I don't know what to write next if you guys don't review. Reviews are the lifeblood of an author. As well, if you want something along the lines of betrayal, action, romance and anthing along those lines, read my latest fanfic. Dead Men Walk Again. Or Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **That's all I wanted to say regarding that.**

 **As well, here is the schedule:**

 **Tuesday: Dead Men Walk Again.**  
 **Wednesday: Son Of Darkness (New fanfic).**  
 **Thursday: Naruto's Dishonor.**  
 **Possible Friday: Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Siblings?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Thank you for tuning into the newest chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto. Before we begin I'd like to say something. I feel that my outburst was premature. I realised that I lashed out too son when I realised that after I posted the chapter you were all just waiting for shit to go down, so to speek. I realise that now and I want to apologize. I'm sorry for my irrational behavior.**

 **But now that is out the way, let's begin the new chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto. I hope you enjoy it. So just a recap. After having a serious fight against Margery for going on a rampage, Naruto had to forcebly use his 4th tail form to save Ogata, the girl Eita has a crush on. As a way to save the Abomination Crimson Lord Hybrid, Naruto and Wilhelmina have formed a Contract.**

 **With Naruto now out of harm's way and Wilhelmina holding extremely powerful seals meant to keep Naruto's powers in check, which she can open and allow Naruto to take on his many forms. But seeing that his powers are only at 77%, the more the powers grow, the more the two have to train to hone on the new powers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 5: Siblings?

''What a pathetic excuse for a person. You will never beat me.''

''You will amount to nothing.''

''Sasuke-kun was always better than you.''

''Otou-san!''

Shooting up with such a fright, the sounds of breathing could be heard. Grabbing her head, Wilhelmina lay there in cold sweat as she looked around the room to see if the was back in reality and not in a dream, she even pinched herself to make sure. Adjusting her soaked white nightgown, she turned to the bedside clock. It read 6:30 AM. It had only been a day since Naruto and her decided to live together to allow some bonding time to help with their Contract.

''Had the nightmares?'' asked a voice from the couch in the room.

Turning her head to see her new contractee, Naruto, sitting there while sharpening what looked like a kitchen knife. He didn't show hostility in his eyes so he must be doing it to keep his mind occupied.

''What was that?'' she asked as she sat up and placed her hands on her lap like she was that of royalty.

''I've should've told you straight after we formed our Contract. When one becomes contracted to my kind, we share memories, thoughts. But if our syncro ratio is high enough, we can see through each other's eyes.'' said Naruto.

''So, what I was seeing was...'' trailed Wilhelmina as Naruto slowly nodded his head.

''...Was my past. My worst nightmares. The slandering, the insulting, the belittling, and then my most worst. My daughter's cry before she was killed.'' said Naruto as he placed the sharpener down along with the knife and sat on the bed.

''What is scyncro?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''Syncro is the fundimentals of our Contract. By fighting and training together, our syncro ratio deepens. The deeper the syncro, the better we fight together. But right now, our syncro ratio is very low. Meaning we can't fight properly.'' said Naruto.

''Then, let's train.'' said Wilhelmina as she got out of bed and went to get dressed.

Naruto just smiled. It was nice to know that someone wanted to deepen their fighting abilities. He felt assurance that he made the right choice in making Wilhelmina his new Contractor. Even if it was one to make his 4th tails stop taking over his mind. With Wilhelmina dressed, they headed down stairs and made their way to the river. Pulling up his Seal, Naruto walked to Wilhelmina and began to teach her.

''As you may have noticed, the chain tattoo is visible on me and not you. You can bring it up. But mine is permanent.'' said Naruto.

''Why?'' asked Wilhelmina as she brought up her tattoo which was that of the chain. She had to pull up her sleeve to show the snaking tattoo that went up to the middle part of the forearm. It never failed to creep her out. Chains symbolised the attachment one had to another thing. And seeing the chain tattoo fitted that description well for her, she didn't like it one bit.

''For me, it is to see how strong our Threshold is. For you, it is to see how much power. When one of the links glow on my tattoo, it shows our Threshold level. When 3 links are glowing, we can execute Syncro. For you, you can see how much power I have left. After all, it is my job as the Contractee to look out for you. You can fight alongside me if you wish to. But just keep an eye out for the tattoo.'' said Naruto which made Wilhelmina nod her head.

''What's this Syncro and Threshold?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''Threshold is where I share my power with you. During a fight, my Adrenaline begins to fester. When it reaches a certain amount, I can unleash it by forcebly opening any of my Seals inside you. I can also choose to fight in an amplified version of Initail Form. You gain similar abilites, as well as your features will turn. It isn't all powerful as it only gives us a small window of better attack powers for a samll amount of time. 5 minutes max and then Threshold goes into a cool down phase. That is where neither of us can go into Threshold for no more than 30 minutes. During that time we are left vulnerable. As Threshold takes our power and grows it exponentialy. During the 5 minutes, we are absolutely invinsible. Nothing can harm us in anything. We can also move at the speed of light.'' said Naruto trying help her understand what she held.

''And Syncro?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''A more...angelic if you wish to call it that... side of Threshold. Where Threshold focuses on the demonic side of fighting. Syncro focuses on the using of limited energy in effective manners. However, just to bring Syncro to full strength requires a large amount of power. It is a heavy price but it is worth it as both people go into a form of them being on god level. But only lasts 7 minutes.'' replied Naruto.

''Well, lets get down to it.'' said Wilhelmina bringing out her ribbons.

Training went very well, thanks to what Naruto told her about the various abilities she could now command him to do, she thanked him, and told him that she didn't want to see him as a pet. Just a man who was here to be alive. She liked the fact that despite Naruto being half Crimson Lord, he didn't throw his title around to get what he wanted. He just was a regular person. Just a man, who had a few scars here and there.

''So, how do we achive a perfect syncro ratio?'' asked Wilhelmina as she took the water Naruto was holding out to her.

''By training. By the position of the sun, I'd rate it's 9:45. So we've achieved a pretty stable syncro. As well, Syncro is based off our syncro ratio.'' said Naruto as he held up his arm to show two glowing links.

Pulling up her sleeve and activating the tattoo, her eyes widened to see 3 glowing chain links. Wondering why on Naruto's one there were two links glowing while her's glowed with three. So she asked him.

''Why are there three on mine and two on yours?'' she asked.

''This shows our Threshold level.'' said Naruto pointing at his tattoo, then to hers. ''While this shows how much power I have. When my links reaches the same amount of links as yours, we can activate Syncro.'' said Naruto.

''But right now we can activate Threshold?'' asked Wilhelmina making Naruto nod his head.

''I'd like to try it.'' said Wilhelmina as she got up.

Standing right infront of her, she felt something wash over her. Something like absolute power. Looking at her glowing tattoo, she watched it increase in brightness and the sheer feeling of having total control washed over her body. Looking at Naruto who only nodded, she and him pushed their hands out infront of them and called out instantly.

''Threshold Go!'' they called.

The sky darkened in the Seal and the souls that floated around moved and screamed as they went into a frenzy. Moving very violently, Naruto and Wilhelmina were both engulfed in an identical vortex of power. But despite being the same colour, they were both different intensities. Where Naruto's was blood red, while Wilhelmina's was a light red. Almsot looking pink.

Both vanished from sight only to appear in the middle. Wilhelmina could only hope to understand what was going on. The power of the first Threshold they did was unbelievable. The souls gathered around them as if they were protecting them, or trying to attacks each other for trying to ally with the other.

Jumping back, Naruto showed her a move where he vanished and reappeared behind her. His back to her with Dullahan out. Turning to look at the deadly scythe she noticed there was blood on it. That was when he right shoulder burst in a volley of blood. The crimson liquid sprayed everywhere as Wilhelmina dropped to the floor. Her vision becoming fuzzy. Naruto was seen running to her as the Threshold timed out and the glowing of their tatoos stopped.

Placing her back against his chest, he went to heal her wounds. He only wanted to graze her shoulder, not mutilate it. This was only their first day of being in a Contract.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go at you like that. I only meant to graze your shoulder. Not butcher you.'' said Naruto as red power gathered in his hand and he placed it on her shoulder, causing her wince in pain.

''It's fine. I guess you have never done Threshold or Syncro for a long long time ne?'' said Wilhelmina as she felt her wound slowly close.

''Yes, 1000 years to be exact. Going into Syncro or Threshold is entirely new to me again. Heh, so I guess we're both learning.'' said Naruto making Wilhelmina giggle from his antics.

After a short amount of time, her wound was healed and they decided to meet the other who would be journeying with him down to his youngest brother's tomb.

Pulling out the piece of paper, Naruto walked off with Shana and Yuji tailing the two. As they walked, Naruto realised he still had his seal active and deactivated it, allowing them to blend into the crowd. What was one the piece of paper was nothing but a symbol, it showed that of a bowl of Ramen. And Naruto was not liking this one bit. This meant that his brother Gaara was under Ichiraku's. His favourite ramen joint when he was a child, 1000 years ago. He went there on many occasions with Kushina and Minato. Ah, those were the days.

Getting to the store, Naruto nodded to Wilhelmina who responded in the same manner. Naruto brought up his Seal and they got into an attack stance. Yuji brought out the ring which repeled fire and Shana pulled out her siganture sword and cloak. Ribbons swirled around Wilhelmina and Naruto just brrought up Dullahan. Walking into the building, the two walked around to find nothing. Thinking it was just a dumb prank played by Phelis, the decided to leave. They would've left if Yuji hadn't found something very unusual in the Freezer. A door that looked to be the same one as Naruto's tomb door.

Pushing the doors open they walked down the long corridors. Marveling at the sheer architecture of the place, Shana couldn't help but think this was better than Naruto's tomb.

''That is because the higher up the tails you are. The more likely your animalistic urges overtake and surround your tomb.'' said Naruto scarring Shana at thinking he was ready her mind.

''How did you know I was thinking that?'' asked Shana.

''I didn't. Just thought you should know. This is my brother's tomb. Down one of these routes is his resting place.'' said Naruto as they arrived at a Labyrinth maze.

Shana, Yuji and Wilhelmina turned pale at the sheer size of the maze. It was so big. How the people built these tombs was beyond them. Light from an artefitial source above them splayed onto the stone faces of the maze. Decorating it and giving it that ominous feeling to it.

''Well, let's go.'' said Yuji as he took a step forward only to be stopped by Naruto.

''What the hell?'' asked Shana thinking Naruto was trying something.

''This is the more dangerous part of the tomb. Walk down one alley and you're dead. My tomb had a similar construct, but it was more bigger. Our mother called it, the Test Of Will. My tomb was the only one to house both the Test Of Will and the Test Of Strength.'' said Naruto.

''Why did you stop Yuji?'' asked Shana more seriously.

''Because without me in here. You won't find a way back and die from insanity. You hear that?'' asked Naruto making them listen.

That was when the heard it. It was faint but they could hear it. It sounded like small whispers. Whispers of people saying where to go and where not to go. Others sounded like they were lost or something that resembled them being lost.

''What's that?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''Souls Of Confusion. They confuse you. Take you down one area of the maze and make you start to doubt yourself. If that doesn't get you, then the maze will. Too many twists and turns.'' said Naruto as he walked off with them following him.

''So why couldn't we do this without you?'' asked Yuji.

''Only a Denizen Crimson Lord Hybrid can block out the sounds and go into a dream like trance where he just sees the entrance at the end of the tomb.'' said Naruto as his eyes glowed crimson with his sclera turning black. Wilhelmina's left eye did the same. Telling Naruto about it, he simply stated that their syncro ratio was doing this. Because of their training, they had managed to unlock their scyncro ratio. Even though it was still weak, they had a syncro ratio. It was a starting point to them. They weren't worried about Threshold, they were worried about Syncro. And Syncro was based off their syncro ratio.

''So, why did your tomb have the Test Of Strength along with this maze?'' asked Shana trying to make sense of this.

''The tests were to see if you were worthy of meeting us. But with the Unholy 9, they were already worthy. It was just a precaution for looters. Heh, you won't believe how many times I watched grave robbers die from the tests.'' chuckled Naruto as he turned down a corner and coming face to face with a bull man.

''What the fuck is that?'' asked Shana as she flared her power.

''A minatour. Shana don-''

Too late as Shana charged the thing and sliced down. The minatour's one horn dropped to the ground as he roared in hatred and mauled Shana back to the group.

''-Don't attack it. You're a dumb fuck you know that!'' snapped Naruto as he picked up the girl by the coat.

 **''What do you mean? That beast was-''**

''-Not going to harm us.'' sanpped Naruto to Alastor. ''It is a tomb guardian that doesn't attack those who are accompanied by a Denizen Crimson Lord Hybrid. It was one of the only beasts that followed my kaa-san before and after all this shit happened. And now, thatnks to little miss think about it. You pissed it off and is going to call it's buddies. And it doesn't recognise me as a Denizen Crimson Lord Hybrid.''

''Why?'' asked Wilhelmina as ribbons swirled around her.

''As long as you're not hostile to it. It won't attack a person like me. But when someone does attack it. It turns hostile. And thanks again. Shana.'' said Naruto as he brought up Dullahan as set it a blaze. Rolling up her sleeve again, Wilhelmina activated her tattoo and watched for the minatour to come at them.

The beast charged hard and fast, but both of them charged back. Naruto swung Dullahan and Wilhelmina's ribbons shot out and impaled the beast.

Hearing several howls from across the tomb, they got into a kill circle formation. And it happened like this for a few minutes. Or a few hours. Minatours just poured out of the wood work and attacked the group. But as they increased in number, the chain links on both Naruto's and Wilhelmina's arms glowed with the same number of links in them. They were at 7 links in the chain. There were 15 links in total.

Turning to Naruto who looked at her and nodded his head, the two got ready to do it. Wilhelmina's power flared to life while Naruto was covered in black flames. Reaching critical point the two shouted for all to hear.

''Syncro!'' they both said at the same time and at that moment, their power burst outwards, forming two balls of energy around them. As the sounds of what sounded like Angelic orchestra was heard.

With the balls dispersing, Naruto and Wilhelmina charged forward. Naruto's scythe changed into a very nice looking katana which was a full black colour while Wilhelmina's ribbons became a blaze in black flames, clearly contradicting her cherry blossom coloured flames. She found this to quite odd and waited to ask Naruto about it. As well, ever since the contract she had not heard anything from her Contractor, Tiamat.

Firing their attacks. The minatour army that was closing in was killed instantly and the two were left in the clearing. Quite literally where the two attacks destroyed the maze and showed the door leading to the where naruto's little brother rested. Walking to the doors, they opened the massive stone doors and found the exact same position as Naruto's coffin when Shana and Yuji first saw him. But the image was all different. It depicted a man with blood red flowing hair and cold blue eyes wielding sand around him, creating a sandstorm. While above the sand storm stood a beast that looked like a racoon which was howling at the people that ran away from it. It was something similar to Naruto's tomb image, but there was no man with the beast. Only the beast killing the people gathered there. Placing his hand on the coffin, Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes were full red and a black slit was seen in them.

''Gaara-nii. I bid you to return.'' said Naruto as his hand falshed red and his power seeped into the coffin. Taking his hand off the coffin, which made the lid shoot up and fall behind them, they watched with horror, except for Naruto, as a man with the same skin as Naruto got out the coffin. His red hair was the same colour as blood and his eyes could pierce a man's soul.

''Gaara-nii. Good to see you again.'' said Naruto as he placed his hand out for Gaara to shake.

''Good to see you too brother.'' said Gaara as he took the hand and pulled Naruto into a punch to the face. Sending the Abomination into the wall where his image was.

''Ha. You still hit like a little girl.'' said Naruto as he got up and wiped his mouth.

''Then I have to practice more. 1000 years and we have lost all our strength.'' said Gaara, his voice rich with power and cold confidence.

''Ano. Hello Gaara.'' said Yuji as he walked up to the sibling Abomination of Gaara.

''Who the fuck are you?'' asked Gaara plainly.

''Gaara-nii. This is Yuji, Shana and my new Contractor, Wilhelmina-chan. Everyone, this is my brother, Gaara.'' said Naruto making Gaara walk up to the Wilhelmina.

''So this is your Contractor. Naruto, you do realise she has to know of the 10th seal.'' said Gaara making Naruto zoom to his brother and cover his mouth.

''10th seal?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''It's nothing.'' said Naruto quickly.

''Naruto-kun.'' pushed Wilhelmina.

''Okay fine, I'll tell you when we're out of here. Oh, that reminds me. Gaara-nii, do you know where our other siblings are?'' asked Naruto.

''Not really. I know Yugito-nii is somewhere here with us and Kira-B is resting in Russia. The others, I don't know.'' said Gaara as he watched Naruto cringe with fear at something.

''What is it Naruto-kun?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''My sister, Yugito-nii. She has a brother complex. And it just so happens that I fit her description of brother sister love.'' said Naruto as a cloud gathered above his head.

''It can't be that bad.'' said Shana making Naruto shoot into a corner as the cloud turned into one of dread. He just sat there, rocking back and forth muttering something about not wishing to be born.

''Was it something I said?'' asked Shana looking to Wilhelmina who only shrugged at the statement.

 **And scene.**

 **Thanks for reading the newest chapter.**

 **So Naruto now has his brother revived and now he's dreading the moment where he meets Yugito his sister. WHo just so happens to have a brother sister complex. This is not going to go well for the first born Abomination.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Chapter 6: Past?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Past?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to Crimson Lord Naruto. As well, I have some very exciting news for you all. When Monday comes around and new fanfic child will be born. Thanks to the help of a fellow author who has been helping me out alot, he has inspired me more to create a new fanfic called. Heir Of Bones.**

 **This one will have Naruto and Overlord in one. It will also contain hints of Legend Of Legendary Heroes. I will not go into more detail than that but one thing I will say is that Naruto will be abandoned by his family. I know. Tragic right. But until that happens, here is the newest chapter to Crimson Lord Naruto. Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing,**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 6: Past?

With Naruto's brother now resurrected and the Unholy 9 now consisting of 2 people, the odds of things getting out of hand was brewing more. As they left the tomb, Wilhelmina kept looking at the youngest of the Abomination children. Sure she had become Naruto's Contractor and all, sure she held the very keys to him staying alive. She just felt really uneasy around Gaara.

The two brothers were walking a few feet away, happily talking to each other as any siblings would. Looking at the arm of Naruto, she couldn't help but feel that the chain had a deeper meaning. What did it mean?

Finally getting to the entrance of the tomb, Naruto placed his hand on the wall as he glared at his brother as if he had said something wrong, if the nails turning into claws wasn't anything to go by. The I don't know what is.

''Call me that again... And I will place you under permanent rest.'' said Naruto as his iris turned red with his pupils turning into slits.

''All I was doing was stating the obvious nii. Your powers rival that of Tou-san at full strength. Just because you had to slay a god.'' said Gaara receiving a punch to the face.

 **''I did what I had to do to save my daughter's soul from being taken away from me. She was the only thing that didn't betray me when we fell under eternal rest along with our parents.''** said Naruto in his demonic voice.

''And I agree. But you just had to kill the Shinigami didn't you. And now you hold his power as if it were a curse.'' said Gaara.

''That was because the power had to be absorbed into something, Spirit or human. I just had to be there for it to absorb into me.'' snarled Naruto as he finally calmed down.

''Oh good for you. I'm going to a memorial stone to see my siblings.'' said Gaara as he walked off leaving them dumb founded.

''You slayed a god? And not just any god but the Shinigami himself. Not even Alastor has that type of power.'' said Shana with Yuji having the same amount of shock on his face.

''I did kill a god. Before my Tou-san fell under eternal rest again along with Kaa-san, he told me that the power a child of their blood, could even kill gods. I thought it was a joke. Looks like the joke's on me as I hold the power over life and death. Though I don't have to worry about that whole reaping souls shit.'' said Naruto.

''How come?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''The power I gained, I created a seperate entity in my image. This one deals with the reaping of souls, and ontop of that, the gods haven't even noticed the fact that one of their own. Or. They have noticed and don't give a fuck.'' was all Naruto could say as he pushed the doors open.

Ruturning everything back to normal, they decided to go their seperate ways, with Shana going with Yuji to spend the night at his house while Naruto and Wilhelmina went back home to their apartment. Getting there, Naruto made some coffee for them. While he waited for the kettle he heard Wilhelmina call to him. Making his way to her, he sat down next to her.

''Yes?'' asked Naruto as he looked at her eyes which held confusion.

''Please help me understand this situation. Why does Gaara refer to you as a God Slayer?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''*Sigh* It happened after I fell under eternal rest. You know that outer body experience people have when they leave their bodies and move around without the body being affected?'' asked Naruto which made Wilhelmina nod her head in understanding it.

''Well, for my siblings and I, we had it for longer than we could count. 1000 years to be exact. We are able to leave our bodies and move around outside our tombs and explore the world. I watched Empires rise and fall. Nations got to war only to lose on both sides. I've seen it all. But as I slept. I went to go and see my daughter-''

''Okay hold up one second. Tell me about your daughter. All I know about her is that her name is Mikasa and that she is a half Abomination half human child.'' said Wilhelmina making Naruto stop in his tracks.

''Ah yes. She was born during the war. I was assigned to bodyguard duty in a country called Demon Country. There I defended their Priestess, and my ex wife. Shion was her name. During the few months I spent time with her, she soon enough fell for me. We got married and she was found pregnant just as I left to return to the frontlines. When she was born, was on the same day I fell under eternal rest.'' replied Naruto as a lone tear dropped from his face. You can't really blame him as opening old wounds is a very hard thing to do.

''Why didn't you go and see her?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''After the whole war ended, myself and my siblings were so exhausted from breaking Tou-san and Kaa-san out of their illusion. Which was forced on them to make them think we were the enemy. But after a few good hits to the noggin for them, but those few hits costed every once of power we had. And for once, all my god like stamina had run out. Agreeing with our parents, we went to our tombs to sleep. But for me, I was carried as I had collapsed. When I was in my coffin, I slept. My soul left my body and the first place I went to was to my daughter. I arrived there to watched Shion give birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was a perfect child. Shion at the time didn't know I was under eternal rest.'' said Naruto this time making Wilhelmina feel bad as she started to slowly cry from seeing Naruto's tears.

''And then?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''Over the period of 6 months I tried everything to speak to my wife, but she didn't listen to me. Mikasa would just cry and cry. She wanted me there and the only time she could really see me was at night. She cried and wept for me, I cursed myself for not being there for her. Next thing I know, the bastard who took everything away from me shows up.'' said Naruto.

''Who is this bastard?'' asked Wilhelmina thingking something was going wrong.

''It's better I show you.'' said Naruto as he placed his index finger on her forehead. There she saw it all.

 **Naruto's memory.**

From Naruto's perspective, Wilhelmina watched from behind the throne where Naruto was. Mikasa as a boby crying next to the throne in her little crib. Sending Shion into an absolute frenzy.

''Shut up!'' she shouted to the child, making the helpless infant cry even more.

''Ah, such a beautiful woman you are.'' came a voice.

Turning to see who it was, Wilhelmina's eyes shone with confusion at the man before her from her hiding position behind the throne.

This man had long black hair that was kept neat and his eyes shone with a cocky arrogant vibe to it. He wore a cloak type coat that she had see before. Of course, Naruto's adoptive father's coat. Her blood boiled as she noticed that it was the actual thing the bastard was wearing something like that that belonged to Naruto's human father.

''Who are you?'' asked Shion blushing slightly.

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I offer you something more better than that ugly child there.'' said Sasuke pointing to the wailing child in the crib.

''And that is?'' asked Shion licking her lips at what he had in mind.

''A better child than that thing. A child from my blood would have a better chance at living than that poor excuse.'' said Sasuke.

Weighing out her options, Shion looked from the crying child to the man before her. On one hand, the child did look very sick. The doctors estimated the child had 7 months left to live. Not good for an heir to the Priestess throne. But on the other, this man was offering to impregnate her with a more better child. A child far superior than what Naruto could offer. Turning to the man, she smiled to him seductively and took off her clothes, showing him her magnificent body.

''Get cracking big boy. I want your child now.'' said Shion.

Getting up and bringing out his sword, Sasuke walked over to the child and kicked it out of the crib, making the child cry even more harder from the pain it had been inflicted. From Naruto's point of view, Wilhelmina could feel the shock Naruto had at what he had just seen. She watched on as Naruto's only legacy, get stabbed in the heart by the blade and then set ablaze with black flames, burning the flesh of the now dead child.

 **End of memory**

That was is for Wilhelmina. She broke bown fully in tears and hugged Naruto as she spoke apology after apology to him. Naruto just hugged her back and told her it was alright. Getting back to normal after a few minutes of letting Wilhelmina express her anguish, he carried on.

''After that whole ordeal, I watched her take Sasuke to the very room she took me to and had sex with him to no end. My rage boiled to no extent and even my power began to flourish around me. By the time late midnight came, I walked into the room to find it a mess with a naked Shion and an equally naked Sasuke on the bed. Deciding to even the score. I placed my hand on her belly and sensed her child. The one which had replaced Mikasa. An eye for an eye they say. But in the case. A life for a life. I took her soul and destroyed it. Making the pregnancy into a miscarriage. Oh how Shion's face was racked with pain and suffering at finding out the child didn't make it.'' said Naruto smiling.

''So, you took the life of the child that replaced yours as payment for the child you lost.'' said Wilhelmina with Naruto nodding his head.

''Yes, but after a few days of watching over my daughter's soul, the Shinigami came and decided to take the child. Too bad I intervened. From there I vowed to protect my child even if it kills me. He laughed in my face and said it would be a great edition if I was added to the soul count. We fought and in the end, I killed the Shinigami, gaining his powers and weapons in the process. I didn't like the whole knife thing so I changed it into a scythe. But it can change when I want it to.'' said Naruto.

Getting up and preparing the coffee for himself and Wilhelmina he carried on with his story.

''Seeing that I now held the powers of a god, I decided to use them to mess with, and get revenge of Shion. Deciding to do it in the most sinister way possible, I learnt I could now talk to people in the world of the living, no longer having the barrier. I whispered into her ear and told her that if she were to ask her Sasuke-kun to summon the Shinigami, she could gain the soul of her child back. She fell for it and I was summoned to the world. But I was dressed in a full black cloak that wrapped around my body while my skin was that of a skeleton. She asked me to bring back her child from the dead but I refused it. She played right into my hands with what she said next.'' said Naruto as he handed her his coffee.

''What did you do?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''I told her that I can reunite her with her child, but in needed payment in the form of something equal to that of a human soul. She gave me her soul without hesitation, I shocked me, but also made my blood boil. She gave up my own daughter to have another without a second thought, and here she was, acting all noble for a child she wanted back that was the product of an affair.'' said Naruto.

''Wait. It was an affair child?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''She was still married to me. I gave her child back, and she thanked me for it. Not knowing that her fate was sealed. By the time her deathbed came, she watched as her child that was at the age of 14 burn to cinders. I did that. I appeared to her, but not as the Shinigami form, but as ny normal form. Her shocked face and thanking Kami that I was alive, fell on ears that no longer listened to bullshit. I took her soul before she could tell me that she would always love me.'' said Naruto as he brought out Dullahan and tore a cut in the fabrics of space and time. The sounds of screams echoed forth from the tear and then the sounds of someone asking something echoed through as well.

''Naruto-chan. Please, I'm sorry for what I did. I will always be with you no matter what. I know what I did was wrong, but please let me through.'' she begged with the sounds of crying echoed through as well.

Closing the tear, naruto looked at Wilhelmina who had gone so pale she would be passed off as a ghost.

''What was that?'' she asked with a shaky voice.

''That was Purgatory. A relm that I use to trap souls which will never pass into the next life.'' said Naruto.

''So, you're now the Shinigami with God Slayer status.'' said Wilhelmina making Naruto nod.

''But seeing that you're a god, why didn't you use your powers to live longer instead of forming a contract?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''I hate being alone. I absolutely hate it. I wanted to form a contract with you because I wanted to feel the embrace of someone who cares for me. But if you don't want the contract, you can void it and I would be no more. I've been alive for more than 1029 years. I know you didn't want this contract.'' said Naruto only to have Wilhelmina kiss him on the lips.

Naruto was seriously taken back by such a bold move from his Contractor. But hs mind melt along with him into the kiss. His hand snaked their way around him and he began to push back with the kiss. Breaking apart with each of them moaning, Naruto caressed her cheek while her eyes dilated with love.

''I cherish the contract I have with you. And I'm glad that despite your powers, you choose to use it to help others. Your ex wife Shion was a dumbass for not being with you. But I swear I will never leave your side. I swear to you that you will be loved. Even if the whole world turns against you, I will be there for you.'' said Wilhelmina.

''Thank you. Thank you so much Wilhelmina-chan.'' said Naruto as he placed his finger on her forearm making it glow.

 **''Finally. You really know how to make a contract Naruto. I give you that.''** came the voice of Tiamat, Wilhelmina's contractor on her head.

''So good to hear your voice again.'' said Wilhelmina as she smiled to Naruto which he returned in kind.

 **''As well what is this 10th seal?''** asked Tiamat making Wilhelmina remember.

''The tenth seal is a seal that I gain control over. But It has to be used as a last resort for me. As I can be seriously injured should I do it.'' said Naruto making Wilhelmina gain a question mark above her head.

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''When I gain the 10th seal. It means that I can go into my true form. Not my Denizen form, my Crimson Lord form which has been mutated to being that of me in a more powerful version. But sadly, the reason why I'm seriously injured is because I force all 9 of my seals open and use their power to tranform me into the form of legends. Only I can do it in my whole family.'' said Naruto.

''And what are you going to do about your brother. Hogomoro?'' asked Wilhelmina.

''I don't know yet. I know I have to fight in the challenge. But just to see him again may start another war.'' said Naruto.

''Then I will be there for you.'' said Wilhelmina with Tiamat agreeing with her.

''Thank you.'' said Naruto as he hugged her, making her return the hug. She wanted everything for Naruto to be okay. She wanted to wipe away his fears. To make him feel okay. For him to...Wait, is she gaining feelings for him? Yes, yes she was. Smiling at this notion she focused on Naruto who was hugging her so tightly and even thanking her non stop.

 **And scene.**

 **Thanks for reading the newest chapter and also pay close attention for Heir Of Bones. It will be released very very soon. Monday South African Time and I promise you. It won't be dissappointing.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: Hunting? Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Honestly, things have been going pretty good. But there comes its down side. Again. I asked you people so nicely, and then only when I threatened to stop this fanfic you review. Tell me one thing. Some of you enjoy this fanfic and PM me. So those of you who do that are off the hook. But for the rest of you. Tell me. Do you not like this fanfic? Does it not amuse you to review?**

 **Do I need to threaten again? Honestly, I never felt anything for what I did to Death In A Devil's World. I slammed the brakes on that fanfic. It is now sitting in the shelf and collecting dust. Sure I'll come back to it. But right now. I don't even regret slamming the brakes.**

 **I can do it very easily with this fanfic. And I am not joking arounf this time. So. Again I ask. RE-FUCKING-VIEW. You're really starting to make me doubt my work.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 7: Hunting?

It had been 1 week since Naruto and Wilhelmina began to date each other. 1 week since they had started taking things further. 1 week since everything in Naruto's life was exposed to her with her exposing her life to him. What they found common with each other was that they were both very lonely people.

Naruto being alienated by those that mocked and bullied him for what he was. He was always pushed away from those that thought he'd never be anything. Wilhelmina was always used and adused in her previous life before becoming a Flame Haze. She was sold for money and she lived like there was never going to be any hope for her. Naruto and her reaaly liked each other. But for Naruto, he loved her. He wanted to be with her. He needed her near him. He wanted to see her smile everytime he started the day.

Right now he find them fighting some Denizen which had breached the barrier they had made in order to help Flame Hazes know when a Denizen was here. His power was so dense and yet it was very gentle. For example, one time, during a Denizen attack, Wilhelmina was attacked and at the end of the fight, Naruto used his power to heal her wounds. The one she had which gave her issues during the fight was one close to her heart. But that vanished in a few minutes when Naruto healed the wound.

''Wilhelmina-chan, incoming!'' said Naruto as he threw Dullahan at a beam which was heading for her from the side.

''Thanks Naruto-kun.'' she said as she saw the scythe stop the attack by creating a barrier of souls that protected her.

Thinking they had enough playtime. Wilhelmina nodded to Naruto as she summoned up her tattoo and rolled up her sleeve. Naruto's tattoo glowed a bright orange along with Wilhelmina's. During the many long days of training using Threshold and Syncro, they managed gain a few abilities to better channel their Scynro or Threshold ability. It was a way to use their Syncro or Threshold powers better.

''Ready?'' asked Wilhelmina as she jumped to Naruto's side who had banished Dullahan.

''You better believe it.'' said Naruto as he took her hand into his while they held up their arms to show the glowing tattoos.

''Syncro. Souls of the damned grips.'' they said as they thrusted their hands out and two pure golden beams shot out from their hands. Destroying the Denizen that were gathered.

The Seal fizzled out of existance and Naruto breathed in with a sigh accompaning the sigh. A nice thing was that they had achieved a pretty good syncro ratio and it was getting stronger. It was now at the point where if they focused hard enough, they could see through each other's eyes.

''Man, they're coming in more than last time.'' said Naruto as he stretched his tired limbs.

''Guess so. But these must be connected to each other. After all, there is your brother, Hogomoro to worry about. He could be the worst thing you have ever met.'' said Wilhelmina as she sounded scared of Hogomoro.

''Don't worry Wilhelmina-chan. I won't let him hurt you.'' said Naruto making Wilhelmin look at him with love.

 **''A worthy cause.''** said Tiamat.

''I will fight with you to the bitter end.'' said Wilhelmina making Naruto spin around and pull her close to him.

''And I will do the same for you.'' said Naruto as he put a kiss on her forehead to which she smiled to him for.

They walked back and met up with Shana and Yuji who then went to meet Keisaku. Margery was still in a bit of a mood that Yuji had the silver flames that took everything away from her, but she agreed that they had bigger fish to fry other than trivial pursuits. Naruto had a drink of whiskey while Mergery finished her third bottle of whatever it was she was drinking. She had come to appreciate the Abomination and when she found out that Naruto's youngest brother was reawakened she went to see him. She was a little creeped out at what he was but Naruto told her it was his way of saying that he likes her as a friend.

As they talked amongst themselves, Eita walked up to Naruto and bowed to him for the 6th time.

''Naruto-dono. I want to thank you for saving Ogata from that incident the other day. I don't know what I would do if she was killed.'' said Eita.

''It's fine. And please stop doing that. It's getting irritating.'' said Naruto with a slight dark tone.

''O-Ok.'' said Eita as he walked away from the Unholy 9 eldest.

Stepping out to find the night a brilliant one, he sat down on the step and looked up and began to lose his mind in the countless lights in the sky. It was times like these where he felt like he had everything under control. During the week he had began to open up to Wilhelmina, he had achieved his full powers. He was back at 100% with his powers. Even receiving the 10th seal. He hadn't used it in a long time. The 10th seal was a tattoo on his other hand that looked like that of a weird tribal tattoo that was that of a dragon. The last time he used it was in the 4th Shinobi war.

Feeling two arms wrap around him, he smiled as he looked up to find a mop of pink hair and a very happy sounding girlfriend. Sitting down next to him, she leaned into his form and felt her love put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

''How are you?'' asked Wilhelmina as she looked into his eyes.

''Just thinking about what I'll do when I see my older half brother.'' said Naruto as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

''You'll get it. You will always have someone in your corner. I'll be there for you.'' said Wilhelmina as she ran a hand across his face in a loving manner.

''We have come so far.'' said Naruto as he looked into the house to see Shana get all embaressed from what Yuji had asked. ''They still don't know that I am to do the challenge. If I do the challenge, and win, a war could start. The elders of the Otsutsuki clan don't like the idea of a bastard child like myself sitting on the throne. If I lose, my siblings die. Hogomoro will try to make the Otsutsuki clan the top clan in the whole Crimson World.'' said Naruto looking down.

 **''A serious disadvantage.''** said Tiamat.

''So either way. We're screwed. He has you trapped and which ever route you take will be one which destroys you. This isn't fair.'' said Wilhelmina.

''Yeah. Well that's family politics for you. Despite me and my siblings being born froma Denizen father who was one of the top dogs, we are still part of the Otsutsuki clan. And I will die trying than let my siblings burn in flames.'' said Naruto as Wilhelmina saw fire in his eyes.

''The stakes are that high then.'' said Wilhelmina as she took Naruto's face and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away she looked into his eyes with a smile.

''What ever happens. I'm glad I met you. And I love you.'' said Wilhelmina as she felt Naruto grab her shoulders and kiss her again. It was so beautiful, if Shana didn't cough behind them and tell them to join them for food. Getting up and making their way to the table they gave thanks and ate in chatter between each other.

With the food eaten and Naruto taking Wilhelmina home they left Keisaku's house and headed to their apartment. Wilhelmina was snuggled into Naruto's body and was making content noises of being near him. Naruto had his arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him while he breathed in her rich scent.

''I had a great time. Thank you Naruto-kun.'' said Wilhelmina with a smile on her face.

''Glad you liked it.'' said Naruto as he looked at her with love.

But as they continued to walk, a Denizen showed up but he wasn't showing any hostility to them, nor was there any erection of a Seal.

 **''Are you Naruto Otsutsuki?''** asked the Denizen.

''I am. What of it?'' asked Naruto.

 **''The challenge is happening in three days. You are to report to a Netherworld portal as soon as possible.''** said the Denizen as he vanished from sight.

''Great. I thought we had a bit more time.'' said Naruto as his one hand tightened into a fist. Wilhelmina could feel the rising tension in Naruto, so she took the moment to break away from him and place a hand on his face.

''We can still get this done. It isn't over.'' said Wilhelmina as she closed the distance between her and him and soon enough kissed him.

''I know. But with it now being three days away, means that Hogomoro wants to start a war. With me being the trigger.'' snarled Naruto cursing as to why he had to have half Denizen blood coursing through his veins.

''It is all the elders' fault. They want to be the superior of the clans and now they may have that. You're not to blame here Naruto. In fact. You have every right to live.'' said Wilhelmina as she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly.

''Thank you. I am truly thankful that you are the one who cares for me. I love you.'' said Naruto and with that he kissed her on the lips making her return the kiss.

''And I love you.'' said Wilhelmina as she smiled to him.

They had to resurrect Naruto's sister. Yugito. If they were going into a war, then they had to get as many of Naruto's siblings awake. The more they have awake, the more the tide would turn for their favour. It was just a more better way to look at it as a Denizen Crimson Lord hybrid holds unbelieveable power.

But just as they walked down the street, a few Denizen jumped out of no where. What they dfound shocking was that the two of them didn't even sense their approach. Using a binding power on Naruto, he dropped to the floor and had a restraint placed on his link to Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina and him were in so much pain as lightning arced around them. A token for cutting of each others link without the other's consent. Dropping to the floor, Wilhelmina was passed out cold and Naruto could just lie there, horrofied at what just happened.

 **''Your time has come. Abomination.''** said the one Denizen as the other two picked him up and dragged him away. Causing the pendant around Naruto's neck to drop to the floor.

''Wilhelmina-chan!'' called out Naruto as the portal they opened closed.

''Naruto...-kun.'' said Wilhelmina as she passed out.

 **And scene.**

 **Yes, this is left on a cliffhanger where Naruto is taken away from Wilhelmina and with that, their link to each other is no more. How will they find each other without knowing where the other is? And why kidnap Naruto when the challenge is only a few days away?**

 **Find out next time on Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Please. PLEASE rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Three?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Once again I bring you a new chapter. As well, hate to be blunt, but if it means being a bastard, then so be it. Do you see where I'm coming from? I need to know how the chapter went, and from there I can bring a more better chapter. If you don't review. The chapter that will be released will be the same as the previous one.**

 **So please review this chapter when you're done.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 8: Three?

Waking up with a fright and shooting to a sitting position, Wilhelmina looked to find herself back in Keisaku's house. Looking around she found Shana and Yuji sitting there with smiles on their faces that she was okay. But Shana's face went from happiness to anger. Shooting up from her seat, she stood there with her power coming to life around her.

''I'll kill that Abomination for what he did to you. He has betrayed us for what he told us he would do. Hell he even betrayed the contract you had with him.'' she snarled.

 **''Calm down Shana!''** boomed Alastor's voice from the pendant around her neck.

 **''There is no proof that Naruto betrayed Wilhelmina. The feelings he showed for her were genuine and they were also exactly how any couple would act toward each other. And as well, if Naruto cancelled the contract, Wilhelmina would have been awake.''** said Alastor making Shana realise that she missed that point. Sitting back down she looked at Wilhelmina who had a cast down expression.

''We were making our way back home. He had his arm around me and was also telling me about his life he loved with me now in it. At that moment, we were attacked by some Denizens that came from no where. But what was worse was that we didn't even sense their approach. Using binding power on Naruto they restrained him and his connection he had with me through the Contract we had. From there I dropped down in pain and he was taken through a rift. I can't link with him, and I fear the worst for him.'' said Wilhelmina as Yuji got up and handed her Naruto's pendant which held his daughter's soul and a picture of his human mother and father.

Taking the pendant and opening it to see Kushina and Minato smiling while having a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Wilhelmina brought the object close to her while she shed a tear for Naruto. But that was when Margery walked into the room to see Wihelmina sitting there while clutching the pendant.

''For fuck sake woman. You look pathetic. Why not just go get him back?'' she asked as she leaned on the door frame.

''It's not that simple. Should we be spotted breaking Naruto out of where he is. That's presuming he is in a cell. We would be ousted from the Crimson World and be labeled as rebels.'' said Wilhelmina.

 **''A serious consequence.''** said Tiamat.

''Is the reputation of your well being and reputation more valuable than your love to Naruto?'' asked Margery. That was when Wilhelmina shot a look to her and barked her mind.

''Of course I'm in love with him. I love Naruto! I...I love him?'' she said as she saw Margery smiling.

''See girl? You have just admited it. For everyone here.'' said Margery with everyone present agreeing.

''I...I really do love him. I'm in love with a Crimson Lord Denizen hybrid. I really am. I'm in love with Naruto-kun.'' she said as she finally had her mind set at ease of the fact that no one thought that she was being a school girl with some crush. And of course, they all accepted it.

Getting out of the bed. She pulled up her sleeve to show them the chain tattoo that she and Naruto had as a sign of their contract with each other. But something was wrong. And Wilhelmina knew what was wrong. The tattoo flashed a burnt orange colour as a way to say that it was searching for its missing link. Should this continue the contract will be voided and either one of them will pay the price with their lives.

''Everyone? Will you help me get my love back?'' she asked.

 **''Like you have to ask.''** said Marco from Margery's waist making everyone gathered smile at what they were getting themselves into.

 **With Naruto.**

Walking into the very cells that held absolute isolation, Naruto was dragged into the prison where they threw him into one of the cells with a very nasty sound like something was breaking. The force of the throw caused 3 of his ribs to break at the back. The Denizen that had taken him, smirked and walked off while 6 bars made of pure power burst to life. Barring him from his escape.

His cell was simple and plain. A standard bed that had no matress at all. A toilet that had no plumbing and a sink that showed zero signs of water. Sighing as he sat in the cell, he began to ponder on what had happened to him to make him deserve such a fate. His thoughts were cut short when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning to look at the cell door, his eyes burned with hatred as the person made himself known to him. One of the Otsutsuki elders. Danzou Otsutsuki.

''Having a nice time? Comfortable?'' asked the old war hawk with a cocky smile.

''Bastard!'' snarled Naruto as he charged forward only to have electricity arc into his cell. Shocking the living daylights out of him. Causing him to scream in pain as the feeling burned him into his very core being.

''That's not very nice. Especially to someone who offered you help.'' said Danzou.

''You didn't offer me shit!'' snapped Naruto as his eyes flashed red for a few seconds.

''You wanted my power to give to Hogomoro. That way he could be the most powerfulest among the Crimson Lords and the Denizens. As well, you were the main reason my parents were ousted from our home.''

''I guess you're right. After all. You are bastard children from a woman who had been given everything. A loving husband, a brilliant family at that.'' said Danzou only for Naruto to go full blown Denizen Form on him.

 **''Once again you speek bullshit. Does your life always revolve around what was best for the well being of my mother? If yes, then you're dead wrong. She was forced into that marriage because you wanted a pure blood heir to the throne. She wanted to live life. You stole that away from her when you denied the fact that she was being abused.''** snarled Naruto as his nails turned to claws and his hair became longer.

''I did it for the preservation of the Otsutsuki clan. When you and your cursed siblings were born we realised that we couldn't have that. A monstric Abomination like you can't have the throne. That right belongs to a pure blood. But I don't have a say in the matter. Hogomoro-sama has told me that you will be competing in the challenge for the throne. Just know. If you win or lose. A war will begin.'' said Danzou as he walked off laughing, causing Naruto to drop to the floor as his Denizen Form vanished.

Looking at the tattoo that symbolised his contract with Wilhelmina he watched it glow repeatedly at timed intervals. He knew what this meant. When his father and mother were still around, they told him that should a person be forcibly taken against their will, the contract they have will be placed under strain and will cause serious pain to the people in the contract. The flashing of the tattoo meant that they have a set number of days to be reunited with each other, or their contract will end one of them right then and there.

''Wilhelmina-chan. Please be okay.'' he said as he crawled onto the metalic bed and huddled into a ball and rocked back and forth.

Naruto knew this was going to be something very nasty. All he was doing ultimately was waiting for them to begin their wicked, twisted ways of making him break. This was something he had to endure. He had to survive and show that him and his siblings did have a right to live in the world. Should it start another war between the Denizens and Crimson Lords. So be it. He'd become a monster once more just to protect those he loves. Including his new love. Wilhelmina Carmel.

An image of her flashed in his mind. She was smiling as she waved to him. She seemed to be so happy for whatever reason it was. Oh, that's right. It was before he was taken from her that he showed her just a few of the spots that he had been to while his body slept. The spot he showed her was on Mount Fuji. The very mountain which was the previous place where the Hokage Mountain stood. But that was before it was destroyed by the sheer power of the fighting in the 4th Shinobi War.

''I will see you again. Even if I turn everything against me. And become my old self again. I'll be with you again. Wilhelmina-chan my love.'' said Naruto as the tattoo flashed its dark orange colour.

 **With Wilhelmina and everyone.**

Deciding to speek to someone who knew how a person like Naruto acted, and find a way to the Crimson Relm, the group set out to find Naruto's little brother. Gaara Subaku-Otsutsuki. He should know how to get into the Otsutsuki clan compound. They didn't have to look very far as they found the youngest of the Abomination siblings eating at a fast food resturant. Mc. Donalds it was called. He was perched on the second floor, eating by the window and smiling contently as he ate his burger.

Walking into the building they marched to the second floor and confronted him. Gaara just sat there, eating his Big Mac with simple sighs of enjoyment.

''Why are you here?'' he asked without turning around.

''We need your help.'' said Shana plainly.

''Why?'' asked Gaara.

''Naruto. Your older brother has been taken.'' said Yuji knowing that this piece of news should get him worked up.

''So?'' asked Gaara not even phased by this.

''You know how to get into the Otsutsuki compound don't you. Please help us out.'' said Margery making Gaara laugh out in pure bliss.

''Sorry honey. I've never even seen my family's compound before. You're on you're own.'' said Gaara as he went back to finishing his Big Mac.

This was getting on Wilhelmina's nerves very fast. Slamming her hand on the counter, drawing everyone's attention she scolded the cocky little shit and glared ice cold bloody daggers at him.

''Listen here you little shit. Naruto-kun. Your big brother and the one I love, is held up in the compund he knew so long ago. And on top of that, your older half brother Hogomoro may be in on it. So if you would so kindly help us save Naruto and possibly stop a war in the process. We will be grateful.'' snapped Wilhelmina with her words laced with venom.

Gaara simply slowly put his burger down and turned ever so slowly to look at the people gathered. His joking, cocky demeaner vanishing from existance and being replaced with a condecsending, dark aura around him, he looked at them with cold eyes. This definitely made them shiver in fear. The only one who wasn't phased was Wilhelmina. She had delt with Naruto's anger on many occasions that this was nothing to her.

''You say Hogomoro may be in on it?'' he said darkly.

''H-Hai.'' said Margery in fear.

''I may not know where our compound is. But I know someone who does.'' he said.

''Really? Who?'' asked Shana with new fire in her eyes at helping Wilhelmina find the man she loved.

''My older sister. Fu.'' said Gaara.

 **''And where is she?''** asked Alastor.

''The very place you'd least expect it. I believe now a days you people call it. Alaska.'' said Gaara smiling at going to a snowy place.''

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been captured and he will be forced to endure harsh punishment all because of what he is. Sure half his blood is that of the Otsutsuki clan's, but the elders would never give him, a monster, the throne of the Otsutsuki. That is why things have become very interesting.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 9: Two?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Two?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **The last place we left our Abomination child, he had been taken back to his family home, the Otsutsuki clan home. Where he was raised before they were driven out from their home.**

 **As well, the contract Naruto had with Wilhelmina is now under severe strain. Should the contract continue to be under strain it will be voided and either Naruto or Wilhelmina will be killed as a result. And both don't want that when they had just found out that they love each other deeply. Naruto had never felt like this in 1 000 years and Wilhelmina had always felt awkward around people that were different to her. So this was a huge feet for both of them.**

 **Anywaym read and find out what will happen.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Two?

''People of the Otsutsuki clan. Oh we have such a treat for you.'' said the announcer over some speakers to the crowd crying out in joy.

''The child born from our whore of a princess is not only here, but is our entertainment. Not only will he be fighting here, he'd be fighting for his life. Will he survive? Or will he be killed in the face of overwelming enemies? Either way this is going to be a bloody good show!''

The crowd only responded by crying out in glee as Naruto was pushed into the ring. His clothes were a mess and he looked to be in pain. Looking up to the crowd, he growled at those that despised him because of what he was. They wanted the same thing Danzou wanted, a pure blooded heir to the throne. But with Naruto being born, this was not meant to be so they sought to make his life a living hell. Well, they may succeed.

''In the one corner. Naruto Otsutsuki. In the other a Denizen that killed over 5000 people in one go.'' said the announcer as the two fighters made their way to the ring.

''Fight!'' shouted the announcer and the two charged to each other.

Drawing out Dullahan, Naruto swung the scythe and managed to skewer the bastard in half. But just as he turned around, two of the Denizen came at him. Grunting at what he had just found out that this bastard could use half of his body to create a new one just pissed Naruto off. Swinging the scythe again he saw the destroyed pieces turn into another set of two Denizen. He was now surrounded. Each of the Denizen held him in places and from there, they detonated. The whole field was engulfed in a vortex inferno of flames, burning everything and verything in their path. Naruto screamed in pain as the flames burned him. Sure he could use flames himself but that was only when he was in his 3 tailed form.

Hearing the crowd cheer then stop when the flames died out, they found Naruto standing there in a very weakened state, supproting his weight on the scythe as he looked up to see Danzou sitting there with a very disappointed scold on his face. Seeing the bastard get up and walk over to the bottom of the stadium, Naruto could only guess as to what was going to happen to him.

''Take him to the torture room.'' said Danzou as two Denizen came out of nowhere and dragged Naruto away.

 **With Wilhelmina and the others.**

Waiting for Margery to finish the booking of their tickets, Wilhelmina had wrapped up her right arm with ribbons thanks to Tiamat. The glowing nature of the tattoo was sure to draw suspicion and unwanted attention. Sitting next to her was Gaara, Shana and Yuji. Keisaku and Eita agreed to stay behind and watch over everything else while they were away. Not to mention, a few Flame Hazes were already making their way down to Tokyo which meant that Tokyo was more than safe.

Flinching at the feeling of her skin burning, she clutched her arm as the glowing flared up to an unbelievable temperature and then died down. Panting at the pain it left, she wondered as to if she'd make it in time to be with Naruto. The man she loved.

''Wilhelmina-san? You okay?'' asked Shana as she placed a hand on Wilhelmina's right arm bringing her out of her stupor.

''Y-Yes. Just concerned about Naruto-kun that's all.'' said Wilhelmina.

''Don't worry. Despite my brother being a bit of an idiot. He is pretty hard headed. It will be quite sometime until he breaks entirely.'' said Gaara reassuring them.

''That's good to know.'' said Yuji as he saw Margery walk back with their tickets.

Getting on their flight, they flew in the jet, going from Tokyo to Alaska. Wilhelmina looked out the window as the clouds passed by her window. She felt completelty distraughted. Why? Because she just wanted to meet Naruto as soon as possible and tell him that she loved him to the point of going into hell itself to save him. She wanted to hold him close to her. She wanted him to feel her, hold her and whisper that he loved her. She'd give up her eyes to see him one last time. And give up her fingertips to touch his face again. That was the depth of her love to him. And they were getting even stronger with every passing second.

It wasn't such a long trip from Tokyo to Alaska, with the plane landing and the occupants getting out. Gaara walked out and looked around, eyeing the terrain around him and looked to the people behind him, seeing them put on some jackets to block out the icy wind he smiled to them.

''It's very cold.'' he said.

''No shit sherlock.'' said Margery as she zipped up her blue jacket.

''Where can we find your sister?'' asked Wilhelmina as she zipped up her jacket which was a pure white colour.

''Up on that mountain.'' said Gaara pointing at the super big mountain above them.

''She's up there?'' asked Shana shocked that Gaara's sister was up there.

''Yes. Heh, funny thing. All this snow was never here when we were here a long time ago. Funny how things change when you've been asleep for 1 000 years.'' said Gaara.

''Welcome back to reality.'' said Yuji with a sarcastic tone.

''Oh shut up. Come let's get moving before we freeze out asses off.'' said Gaara as they walked into the town.

 **With Naruto.**

We find our battered and beaten Abomination bleeding out his stomach as he was repeatedly tortured to no end. The screams of his suffering echoed throughout the whole prison as Danzou drove the hot iron rod into his body with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Placing the rod down, he looked at the panting face of Naruto who tried to heal his injuries from what had happened to him. Looking up to look at the bastard elder who had been torturing him to no extent, he watched the old fuck smile at him as he grabbed Naruto by the throat.

''There is a way to allow you to live a normal life. Just give me your power and Hogomoro will let you live as his pet.'' said Danzou only to have Naruto spit at his face.

''I'd rather burn in hell than give my power to that sick fuck.'' said Naruto as his eyes flashed red with the pupil turning into slits.

Naruto gasped in pain as a punch was sent into his gut from Danzou. His body cringed in sheer agony as he dropped his head. His healing ability struggling to keep his body alive.

''You will stay as a bastard child for ever. You will never have the throne because you were never a child to begin with. You are nothing and will never be anything in your miserable life. You will be a fucking little disgrace upon the Otsutsuki name for all eternity. You have no place in our world. You and your siblings.'' said Danzou as he walked out the room, leaving Naruto chained to the wall.

A lone tear dropped from his face and gathered in the pool of blood under his feet. He was about to feel guilty for dragging Wilhelmina into this, into the life he had, if Anko hadn't walked into the room to clean up the blood that Naruto had shed.

''You're hurt aren't you my master.'' she said as she looked up and Naruto.

During the time Naruto was still alive back in the Shinobi era, he met Anko who he felt sorry for and took care of her. She was a child that was born from a family that felt that she wasn't a perfect child and threw her out. Naruto cared for her as his own child and evern nurtured her talents. During her time alive, Naruto offered her a chance to become a Denizen. She accepted it and saw Naruto as her master more than a surrogate father figure. She only agreed to be taken into the Otsutsuki compound to be able to see her master again. Naruto.

She was always loyal to him and always did everything to keep him happy. But with the whole family dispute going on, she was struggling to keep Naruto okay and happy. She could only see him once every few days. And everytime she went into the see him, she would tear up at the fact that he was risking his life for the lives of his brethren, the Abominations. She loved the company she got from the Abominations and even bonded very well with Yugito. Naruto's younger sister. She would sometimes even heal his wounds while she cleaned his cell of the blood.

''Anko. There is something I want you to do.'' said Naruto weekly.

''H-Hai.'' she replied only to have Naruto breathe out a breath of his power into her hand, forming a disk of power in her hands.

''Give that to Wilhelmina-chan. You should be able to sense her where ever she is. She can be sensed using that disk I gave you. Give it to her for me.'' said Naruto as he passed out from shock.

Nodding her head and pocketing the disk she went to clean up the room and took Naruto back to his cell where she did everything in her power to make it as comfortable as possible for him. With him now back in his cell, she left the compound and teleported the the human world to give the disk to Wilhelmina, finding herself in Alaska.

 **With Wilhelmina and the others.**

Finally making their way into town, they found it to be quite nice and cozy, but the moment was ruined when the sound of a very happy woman could be heard, and then they saw Gaara cringe in embarresement at who it was. Turning around, the group found an orange haired girl running at full speeds that looked very impossible to achieve running into Gaara and tackling him to the ground with snow going everywhere.

The group looked on in wonder at who this orange haired woman was who had just tackled the youngest of the Abominations to the ground, more importantly, why she was now rubbing her face in Gaara's chest.

''Sasame-chan. Please calm down.'' said Gaara as he struggled to get up but was denied it when a set of demonic hands shot out of Sasame's back and held him in place.

''Not a chance in hell. You're my destined one and we're meant to be together silly. After all, you did give me your mark.'' she said as she showed them a bite mark that looked fatal on her neck that also ran along her collar bone.

Smiling at them, she got off him and bowed to them. Looking over to Wilhelmina who was holding her arm which was flashing a burnt orange colour, she ran up to the pink haired girl and examined her arm. Marveling at what she was seeing.

''You're in a contract aren't you?'' asked Sasame.

''Of course I am.'' replied Wilhelmina as she looked at the girl who was already running her fingers across her ribboned up arm.

''I hope it isn't with my beloved Gaara-chan.'' she snarled.

''Of course not. I'm in a contract with his older brother.'' replied Wilhelmina.

''Who? Roshi?'' asked Sasame only to see Wilhelmina shake her head.

''Nope.'' she replied.

''Killer Bee?'' Sasame guessed again.

''Wrong again.'' replied Wilhelmina still shaking her head.

''Ohagi Man!'' she replied making the group sweat drop.

 **''Who the fuck is that?''** asked Marco.

''I've got no idea.'' replied Gaara.

''No dipshit. Naruto-kun.'' snarled Wilhelmina bopping her dumb ass on the head.

''Why didn't you say something?'' asked Sasame as she rubbed her head making the group sweatdrop at how dumb this chick was.

''Is this chick for real?'' asked Shana as she looked at Gaara.

''Afraid so. Sasame-chan. Listen. Naruto onii-sama has been taken back to the Otsutsuki compound and we fear the worst for him. Can you help us?'' asked Gaara.

 **''And you do realise we need Gaara-san's older sister Fu to be awakened.''** add Alastor.

''Like you have to ask. And I do know that.'' said Sasame as she led them to a nice little cottage up along the snowy area. Where they turned in for the night.

 **And scene.**

 **So there are more people being introduced into the mix one being Anko, a child that had been turned into a Denizen thanks to Naruto's influence and the other is Sasame. More will be told about her as the next chapter comes around. I placed Anko at a very young age so she can look up to the Abomination and see him as a father figure.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: One?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: One?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **The last place we left off was where Naruto had been tortured to no end and had requested that Anko, a reborn Denizen give something to Wilhelmina. While Wilhelmina and the others search for Naruto's sister, Fu. Finding out that she is in Alaska they have arrived and found themselves with Sasame, another Denizen who was originaly human but was turned because Gaara bit her.**

 **Let's read and find out what will happen to them.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 10: One?

Thrashing in her sleep as she continued to watch as Naruto's past played out before her. Watching his siblings get attacked by Denizen and Crimson Lord alike just because of them being born of what they were like. Watching as he killed an assassin which tried to kill Fu. Who was only 1 at the time. Having to kill at such a young age was something that someone shouldn't experience. At all. Kaguya and Shinju only came later in a panic to find Naruto crying at what he had just did.

Shooting herself up to a sitting position while screaming at the experience the dream left on her, she grabbed her one arm while the other supported her. Breathing hard she decided to get out of bed and get something to clam her nerves.

Putting on a nightgown and walking out the bedroom she made her way to the kitchen. Finding Sasame sitting there with a glass of milk, she smiled to the Denizen who responded in the same way. Funny it only took a Contract with an Abomination to find that some Denizens were actually nice. Opening the fridge she pulled out the milk and switched on the kettle to make some coffee.

"Can't sleep?" asked Sasame as she sipped her milk.

"Guess you could say that. Still can't believe the fact that Naruto went through all that pain and suffering to safe his siblings." said Wilhelmina only to hear a grunt of agreement from Sasame.

"Each of the Abominations share a bit of suffering at the time. Gaara-chan who was given to Suna. Which was around in the Shinobi era. Where he accidently killed his adoptive mother. He didn't mean to, he was just enraged at the fate that the people scorned her for being who she was. She was ill and people blamed the child that just showed up." said Sasame as she finished her milk.

"So how did you become a Denizen?" asked Wilhelmina curious about this person being a Denizen.

"It happened when I was only 16. I ran into an area I wasn't supposed to be in and from there I found him. He was in his Denizen Form and tearing up everything. He wasn't in full Denizen Form, only in Awakened Form." she replied.

"Awakened Form?" asked Wilhelmina.

"It's the term given to a Denizen/Crimson Lord hybrid where they use their Denizen powers, showing everyone their true form without going into Denizen Form. Like with Naruto's eyes turning red with slits, his hair growing longer and that sort of thing. Anyway. He saw me and attacked me. I tried t hold my own against him and in the end he bit me. The wound was fatal and I was dying. When he came around he apologized for what he did and turned me into a Denizen in order to save my life. I became a Denizen and he became my Destined One. He tells me to stop calling him that but I won't because I'm just stating facts." replied Sasame.

Just as Wilhelmina was about to talk, a powerful surge of pain shot through her entire body as the tattoo which was glowing turned a very intense red and and lightning arced around her body, stinging her with multiple shocks of electricity. Screaming in pain, Wilhelmina dropped to the floor and convulsed as the tattoo grew in intensity from the lose of connection with Naruto.

Alerted to the noise, everyone on the house jumped out of bed and ran to find the sight in the kitchen. Sasame just stood there, unable to do anything. Or more like she couldn't do anything. Shana reached out to try and help her friend but her arm was grabbed by Gaara.

"Don't." he said.

"Why not? She's being hurt." snapped Shana as she struggled to break her arm out of the vice like grip of the Abomination.

"Just let this take its course." he responded calmly.

"She's in pain you little shit. She could die from trauma." snapped Margery as she walked up to Wilhelmina only to be stopped by Sasame this time.

"These is nothing you can do. Take a look at the tattoo." she said.

Everyone took the time to study the tattoo. Their eyes widened in shock and everyone gasped at what they were seeing. Two days ago the tattoo was glowing a burnt orange and now it was glowing a horrid red. And lightning saw electricuting poor Wilhelmina to no ened as she writhed in pain.

"This is the final stage for someone who holds a Contract with us. If they aren't reunited in a set number of days, this happens. Their bodies become laced with lightning and the tattoo turns from whatever colour it is on, to a very deep red. It is very dangerous to touch should you wish to help them. It will stop soon." replied Gaara.

After a few minutes, the pain stopped and the tattoo no longer flashed a burnt orange but now stayed a deep scarlet red. Getting up off the floor very slowly, Wilhelmina took the sight of the tattoo which was now giving her more pain than just the tingly feeling it gave off before. Looking to Gaara and the others she donned a serious look on her face.

"We must get to Naruto-kun now. I don't want him to suffer." she said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll leave for the mountains in about 3 hours from now. Get ready everyone." replied Gaara.

Nodding their heads, everyone went to their rooms to get dressed. But as Wilhelmina got dressed, she looked at the pendant resting on her bedside table and opened it up. Pulling the hidden flap in the pendant she ran her fingers across the picture of his daughter. To her shock the picture glowed a brilliant white and instantly, Mikasa was in front of her.

"Huh what? Where's tou-san?" she asked as she looked around for her father.

"Taken. He's in the Crimson World in the Otsutsuki clan." replied Wilhelmina.

"Damn it. Fucking elders. Can't get over the fact that Naruto and his siblings were born for a reason." she snarled as she made her hands into fists.

"I agree. But we are planning to get him back." said Wilhelmina with fire in her eyes.

"I see. Huh?" she said looking at the tattoo symbol for her Contract with Naruto.

"This is bad." she said pointing at the tattoo.

"Why?" asked Wilhelmina.

"That means you only have a few hours until either of you die." said Mikasa." shocking Wilhelmina.

"But I thought it only lasts for about 7 days before it enters this stage." said Wilhelmina as Mikasa shook her head in denile.

"Try again. It differs from person to person." replied Mikasa as she vanished from sight, returning to the picture.

Looking back at the picture, Wilhelmina closed the pendant and placed it around her neck. Hoping that Naruto would be okay. Despite the fact that she had been repeating such a line in her head over and over again, she really meant it. She wanted Naruto to be okay. And not just okay but to be safe. Safe back in her arms. Where he belonged.

Her musing her disturbed however when she heard the sounds of someone behind her. Turning around she came to the sight of a purple haired girl who looked 14 years old. She stood there with such an innocent expression on her face as she looked to Wilhelmina.

"Are you Wilhelmina Carmel? Contractor of Naruto Otsutsuki-sama?" she asked.

"Yes. And why call him Sama?" asked Wilhelmina.

"He turned me into a Denizen to save my life. As to answer your second question he will always be my sama." she replied.

"Why are you here?" asked Wilhelmina.

"Otsutsuki-sama asked me to give this to you. He gave me very strict instructions to never let it leave my side until it got to you." said Anko as she held out the disk Naruto gave her.

Taking the disk she watched the girl smile to her and vanish from sight. Looking at the disk, she watched as the disk suddenly gained a mind of its own and land on the floor which produced a flaming image of Naruto.

"Wilhelmina-chan. You should probably know by now that this is a mess between me and the Otsutsuki. Because of my birth as an Abomination they scorn my siblings and I. But I chose to do something none have ever thought of. I fell inlove with you. Not because of the fact that you're a powerful Flame Haze but because of the fact that you never give up. I won't stop you from doing anything to help me. And neither will I stop you if you wish to save my other siblings. After all we're powerful together. I also want to let you know on something." said the hologram flame of Naruto.

"I love you." he said making Wilhelmina cry.

"I've always loved you. I hope to see you soon." said the flaming Naruto before it vanished from sight.

"I love you too." she said as she watched the disk vanish into nothingness.

With her fire now reignited to see Naruto again she met up with the others and they began their journey to the mountains where Fu slept. The climb was a dangerous one and with a few avalanches here and there. It made things very dangerous as they finally reached the top.

Thinking that they were wasting time, Margery turned into her werewolf form and destroyed the maze test and made their way to the resting place. Opening the doors to Fu's coffin, they found a completely different wall painting. What they saw was people who were bowing down to a seven winged beetle while a girl with mint green hair stood before them between the beetle and them. She looked to be in a state of prophecying. It was more different to Gaara's and Naruto's. Must be something about the fact that each of the siblings are different.

"We may have a problem." stated Gaara with a slight chuckle.

"What type of problem?" asked Margery not liking that they've hit a snag in their operations.

"Only Naruto-nii holds enough power to awaken us all. Should we try we'll be severly injured. But Fu-nii has a unique ability." said Gaara piqueing their intrests.

"What is it?" asked Yuji.

"She can take both Denizen and Flame Haze power." replied Gaara.

"Right. So we'll help you." said Shana as she stood at one of the corners of the coffin.

Each of those gathered stood at one of the corners with Gaara at one as well. PLacing their hands on the coffin, they watched as their power flowed out of them and flowed directly into the coffin, feeding the sleeping Abomination inside. It didn't take every long for the coffin to shake the tomb as the lib slowly opened up to reveal a girl with mint green hair and chocolate skin lying there with her hands clasped over her chest.

Slowly stirring awake she slowly climbed out of her resting place and stretched her tired limbs. Looking to the people gathered, her eyes landed on her younger brother and this caused her to smile lovingly like any sister would.

"Gaara-nii. How are you?" she asked as she stepped infront of her brother.

"Fine and you. But we need your help." said Gaara as he pointed to Wilhelmina.

Turning and looking at the fellow Flame Haze, Fu examined her for a bit. Taking in everything this girl had to offer. But she soon took notice of the burning red chain tattoo on her right arm and her smile turned into a somber one.

"You're contracted to Naruto-nii aren't you?" asked Fu as she took the arm and went over the inspection of the tattoo.

"I am." replied Wilhelmina.

"For a tattoo to be burning like this means that Naruto has been kidnapped. And the Contract you have with him is under severe strain. But there is more, I can see it." replied Fu as she ran her hands along Wilhelmina's shoulders.

"I love him." replied Wilhelmina.

"Not only that. But you're going to be a mother in the future." replied Fu shocking those gathered.

"What?" shouted Margery. "How is that possible? She has never slept with him."

"My sister knows what will happen in the future. If she says that Wilhelmina will give birth to a child then it is destined to happen. No two ways about that." replied Gaara.

"I'm going to be a mother?" reiterated Wilhelmina as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry. I said in the future. So it can happen anytime." replied Fu with a smile.

"Fu-nii. We've got matters to attend to. We need to get WIlhelmina back to Naruto and I don't know where our clan home is. I was born in the human world remember." stated Gaara getting slightly impatient.

"No problem. Let's go." said Fu as she thrust out her hand and a portal opened connecting their world to the Crimson World.

"See you on the other side." said Wilhelmina as she walked in first with the others following close behind her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Fu is now resurrected and they have now gone to the Crimson World to find Naruto. As well Fu has done something that has shocked them all. She has prophecised that in the future Wilhelmina will give birth to a child. As for Wilhelmina now knowing such knowledge, will she be happy about becoming a mother? Or scorn the fact?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: Reunion?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I feel that things have been going pretty good. If only it could be said regarding the whole reviewing of this fanfic. Honestly people I feel like we're going around in fucking circles here.**

 **I post, you don't review, I feel like hanging myself because I think you hate it. So I ask you once again. Why don't any of you review?**

 ***Sigh***

 **Enjoy. I guess.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Reunion?

Finally making it to the other side of the portal which was opened thanks to Fu. They found themselves in the Crimson World. It was a little different to what they expected for a world that had Denizens and Crimson Lords running about. It was similar to the Human World. But power was ripe everywhere you walked like someone gave a large all you could eat buffet on Christmas Eve and not Christmas Day.

As they walked, Fu told them that the place they were going to was extremely hostile to them as Abominations were not allowed in the area. This was really getting on Wilhelmina's nerves. Just because Naruto and his siblings were born into a total different category than everyone, didn't mean they had the right to be alive. It made her sick just thinking about it. Walking into a forest type area they found a few guards patroling the area. They looked to be your standard samurai type guards, but they looked too laid back as if they didn't take their job seriously.

But just as they were about to be spotted, a purple blur shot out of nowhere and killed the two guards. Coming into view was none other than Anko. The very girl who gave Wilhelmina the momento of Naruto to her.

Spotting the group, Anko waved to them with a smile the size of a cheshire cat plastered on her face as she grinned very big like. Smiling to her as she approached her, Fu placed a very comforting hand on Anko's shoulder as she knelt to the Denizen's level and then rubbed her hair about, making it a very messy mop on her haed now.

''Anko-chan. So you know this will label you a renegade and most likely send you to prison or executed.'' said Fu as Anko nodded her head.

''Of course I know Fu-san. I was just opening up a door for you.'' said Anko only to have Fu burst into full blown laughter.

''That is so like you. But thank you. You know where Naruto-nii is don't you.'' said Fu making Anko nod as fast as her neck could allow her to do so.

''Yes. But we must be careful. Because the final fights are happening soon, the guards have been put on high alert.'' said Anko making Margery nod her head in understanding.

''Makes sense. The big fights will always have many unexpected surprises.'' said Margery as Shana agreed with her.

''But I know a back entrance. Don't worry, there are no guards inside there.'' said Anko.

''Then let's go.'' said Yuji.

The group soon got it underway. Walking through the dense jungle area that belonged in the Otsutsuki clan territory. But as they walked, Wilhelmina couldn't help but feel a sense of unity much like when Naruto was still with her. Must be that she was finally going to see Naruto once again. She really wanted him to know that she felt the same way to him.

Anko stopped by an area and pulled the shrubs out the way to reveal a way in. It looked to be like a small cave that you had to crouch down and move around in, but it was sutble nontheless. The sounds of muffled grunts and groans were heard as they moved through the tunnel. The only light being generated was from Shana's pendant that held Alastor. Which for some reason was more brighter than normal. But they dismissed this as Alastor being back in the Crimson World.

Finally reaching the end, they made their way through the prison and found there weren't that many guards. There were a few but they were easily avoided with some simple stealth. Anko led them down a series of maze like corridors and came to a stop looking into the cell on the left at the end of the hallway. Looking and following her direction, Wilhelmina's eyes widened in shock as tears fell down her cheeks. Shana and Yuji were happy at what they were seeing while Margery tried to act tough, while on the inside she was happy that the person she was seeing was okay. Heh, barely.

Inside the cell was Naruto. But he looked so bloodied and beaten as he lay there on the floor of his prison cell, his eyes dulled and dead as they switched between their Denizen nature to their normal eyes. A chain of saliva hung out the corner of his mouth as he sometimes convulsed and shivered.

''Naruto-kun.'' said Wilhelmina as she placed her hands on the bars. Which for some reason were now iron rather than energy bars.

Looking up and finding an Angel standing right outside his cell, he slowly stood up as blood trickled down his face. Bringing himself up to a standing position he hobbled over to the cell doors and fall on them, into Wilhelmina's arms who held them through the bars.

''Wilhelmina-chan.'' said Naruto as he smiled to her.

''You okay?'' she asked as she held onto him.

''Not really.'' said Naruto as Wilhelmina's hands made their way to his cheeks.

Bringing him into a sheering kiss for all to see, the tattoo on Naruto's and Wilhelmina's arms glowed a powerful green as their bodies were filled with power once again. Their bodies glowed a powerful golden colour as both their hairs turned snow white. With the full on light show dying out after a few minutes, their hair turned back to normal going back to their respected colours and their tattoos no longer going crazy now knowing that the link had been established once again.

Breaking from the kiss with Naruto going back to the way he was before he was taken away from Wilhelmina, he looked into her eyes as he stood up straight. Hugging her through the bars, he ran his fingers through her hair as he breathed in her delicious scent. Wilhelmina for her part was glad that Naruto was back with her. The man she loved had been brought back to her with her going to him instead of the other way around. She broke the hug and kissed him once again, much with Naruto doing the same as he looked into her eyes placing his one hand on her cheek.

''I love you Naruto-kun.'' she said as she placed her hand on his.

''And I love you.'' said Naruto as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

Talking amongst themselves, they soon found that the day was soon going to break. Wilhelmina told naruto that she will open seals for him only for him to refuse. As the first match was him versus Hogomoro. And he was seriously going to teach the bastard a lesson on how to do things properly.

Looking into his eyes which now burned with power and fury, Wilhelmina soon found that Naruto was more than capable of doing just that. He had two trump cards up his sleeve. One being his Crimson Soul. And then next was his feared Tenth Seal. She had never seen it but according to Gaara it gave him the very power of both his parents combined into one being. It chewed up alot of power at one go, but it was worth it knowing what you could do in the time given to you.

Giving him a final kiss they left to find a place to crash. Anko showed them to an area that was more than willing to give them some rooms to sleep in. Wilhelmina and Fu shared a room while poor Gaara was left with Sasame who was trying to get the Abomination to mate with her.

Wilhelmina stood at the window while Fu ran a shower. Looking up to the sky as a full moon rested in the black sheet, luminating everything in a glorious white spotlight, she couldn't help but feel that she felt powerful. Looking at the tattoo on her arm she noticed that it was glowing silver. It had never done that, but then again, they had never seen a full moon in the human world.

''Beautiful isn't it?'' came a voice behind her.

Spinning around to see Fu, there, Wilhelmina turned and nodded to her. The way the full moon left her feeling at peace was incredible. It was as if she was able to use her powers at full capacity without drawbacks. Fu wore a very comforable looking nightgown that was a blue green colour and hugged her figure quite well.

''That is because we're children born each on a full moon. Coincidence? I think not. We each hold a powerful connection to the moon. Reason? Our parents are sleeping on that thing.'' said Fu pointing up at the moon shocking Wilhelmina.

''Your parents are on that thing?'' said Wilhelmina looking at Fu who was nodding her head.

''After the war was over, Kaa-san and Tou-san decided to have amore better place to rest without having idiots barge in demanding they work for them So they went to rest on the moon. Hence the nickname Kaa-san gained being the Moon Goddess. Just to wake them up will require all of us to be awake. Right now there are only three of us. Myself, Gaara-nii and Naruto-nii.'' said Fu.

''We'll worry about that later. Right now we want to get Naruto-kun out of here.'' said Wilhelmina as she walked to the bathroom.

''Oh one more thing.'' said Fu stopping Wilhelmina in her tracks.

''There is no one here who sought to try and undermine Naruto-nii. He has always tried to help people. They believe that he should be the one on the Otsutsuki throne, not Hogomoro.'' said Fu making Wilhelmina nod in understandment.

 **Next day. Final day of the match.**

As the sun came up over the stadium, two people were seen walking onto the stage. Two brothers that only shared one thing in common. Both their mother's were Kaguya. One born a pure blooded Otsutsuki who thought that everything deserved to be enslaved and must be destroyed.

While the other was born from Kaguya who secretly married Shinju, a Denizen who was one of the strongest of them all. Caring for those that he found to be a nice bunch of people who he wanted to protect with all his might. As well as the rightful heir to the Otsutsuki throne as Kaguya gave Naruto the rights to ascend to the throne, not Hogomoro.

Finally getting to where they stood a few feet away from each other. Glaring ice cold daggers at each other they growled in irritation to the other person.

''I hope you have gained a way to heal yourself when I'm done with you. Abomination.'' spat Hogomoro as he brought out his weapon being a katana with was a plain white colour.

 **Play Fireflight Unbreakable.**

''And I hope that your bastard of elders could put you back together. 'Cause when I'm done, there will be nothing left for you to ascend to the throne with.'' shot back Naruto with venom as he summoned up Dullahan.

''Begin.'' came a voice overhead.

''CRIMSON SOUL!'' shouted Naruto as all his power flooded around him in a violent vortex of power and rage. The very ground shook as Naruto's power continued its so high climb through the roof.

Deciding he should bring out his big guns as well, Hogomoro went into a Crimson Soul variant where all his power flooded the area, but wasn't a golden red like colour like Naruto's, his was a more silver white. Both their powers soured to new heights as the crowd cheered as they watched the two pillars of power shoot through the clouds.

Feeling that he had gathered enough, Naruto's pillar vanished and soon the area around him began to blur as he raised the scythe up and charged forward.

 _'I don't care if I am not the right person in the elder's eyes. I don't even care what they think of me.'_ said Naruto as he continued his pursuit. _'I don't care if this match is even rigged. For what they did, I'll gladly turn them against me. If it means saving those I love.'_

Drawing closer to his target, Naruto reared the blade around him while the blade began to steam and smoke as the blade turned a hot red.

''Nineth Scythe: Devil's Claw!'' shouted Naruto as the blade turned a full red entirely.

''Divine Intervention!'' shouted Hogomoro as he drew the katana.

In that one moment, Naruto vanished from sight and appeared behind Hogomoro in that instance. Clearly seeing this, Hogomoro swung around behind him smiling cockily thinking he had Naruto where he wanted him. Hiding behind the stands was Wilhelmina and the others, watching intently at what Naruto would do next.

But as he sliced down, his eyes widened as the blade phased right through the body only to watch as the body vanished into thin air.

''An after image.'' said Wilhelmina with Yuji looking at her with confusion.

''What do you mean?'' asked Yuji.

''Naruto, when in Crimson Soul state, he gains feats of incredible speed. But with that he gains a very nifty ability. If he moves faster he can create after images of himself and use them to trick enemies. Making them think that he was there when he wasn't in the first place.'' said Wilhelmina.

 **''A bold strategy.''** said Taimat.

Hogomoro's eyes widened as he realised he just opened himself up alot. Looking behind him he found Naruto there with the scythe already descending onto him. Finding no other way out, he took the full brunt on the scythe entering him.

Hogomoro howled in pain as Naruto drove the scythe in deeper. Bringing the scythe out causing Hogomoro to drop to the floor clutching his side as he looked at Naruto who lifted the blade onto his shoulder.

''Call it.'' said Naruto looking down at his half brother.

''Maybe you should.'' said Hogomoro this time smirking wildly as he poofed out of existance.

''Sneeky fuck. A shadow clone.'' said Naruto as he looked around for him. Only to feel a katana enter his side on the left.

His eyes widened as he dropped to the ground. Cluthing his side as he looked up to see Hogomoro this time smiling at him.

''Call it.'' said Hogomoro clearly using Naruto's own words against him.

''Burn in hell.'' spat Naruto.

''Then die in hell.'' said Hogomoro as he readied the katana only to have Naruto smile at this notion.

''Tenth Seal.'' he said making Wilhelmina's eyes widen at what was going on.

"Naruto-kun don't!" she shouted to him but had her mouth covered by Margery.

''Release.'' said Naruto.

And just as the blade was about to hit him again, his body exploded in all his Denizen and Crimson Lord power shooting out all over the place. It was a black and white colour as it became a pillar and shot into the sky, soon becoming solid and staying as such until a crack could be seen on the front of it.

Soon enough it broke and there stood Naruto in a more different look. His eyes were his Denizen eyes, his hair a pure silver white, much like his mothers, in the centre of his forehead rested his mother's third eye and his clothes were now full orange gold with a cloak that was on fire and had been torn at the bottom to resemble tails. This was what the Tenth Seal looked like. A full form of Naruto's two powers in one form. Beautiful. Two bangs on Naruto's hair shot up resembling horns. His nails were claws and his teeth as sharp as razors. ( **A.N.** Naruto in full Kyuubi cloak).

Wilhelmina's eyes widened at what she was seeing. Naruto's legendary Tenth Seal ability that forced all his powers that were sealed away because of the Contract to be opened all at once. This was the final result of having all seals opened at once instead of opened one at a time. Hogomoro seathed with rage at what he was seeing.

"How do you possess the power of the Otsutsuki clan's sacred techinque? An Abomination like you doesn't deserve that type of power." he snarled.

" **M** y **m** o **t** h **e** r **t** a **u** g **h** t **m** e **t** h **i** s **p** o **w** e **r**. **J** u **s** t **b** e **f** o **r** e **t** h **e** **4** t **h** S **h** i **n** o **b** i **W** a **r** , I **m** a **d** e **c** o **n** t **a** c **t** w **i** t **h** h **e** r **a** n **d** s **h** e **b** e **s** t **o** w **e** d **t** h **e** T **e** n **t** h **S** e **a** l **o** n **m** e. **I** w **a** s **g** i **v** e **n** t **h** i **s** p **o** w **e** r **t** o **s** e **t** t **h** i **n** g **s** r **i** g **h** t." said Naruto as his voice became a mix of his Denizen and normal voice.

"Then I'll kill you and take that power for myself." snarled Hogomoro as he sped to Naruto, rearing his katana up to swing.

Naruto just blocked it with Dullahan and swung the now glowing scythe. Pushing Hogomoro back. Watching in shock as the scythe glowed a burnt orange, Hogomoro felt as if he as staring right into the face of the grim reaper himself. Well he certainly was as a phantom like grim reaper came to life behind Naruto. Purple souls swept around Naruto as his cloak turned black with souls seeping out the coat at the bottom.

Grinning like a sadist, Naruto slammed the scythe down and swept it across the ground, creating corpses that glowed a purple colour. 4 came out in total. They each held weapons and seemed to be able to do high amounts of damage. Charging straight for each other, the mini army and Hogomoro battled each other with everything they had. Two of them injured Hogomoro badly while the rest were killed with them turning back into purple souls and returning to Naruto. Deciding enough was enough, Hogomoro poured his remaining energy into one last attack with Naruto doing the same. Both charged head first to each other and swung at each other. A brilliant blast of white light engulfed the area as the sounds of breaking bones were heard from the impact of the two powerful beings.

 **End song**

When it cleared the crowd and everyone else were stunned to find Naruto being the only one standing. His Tenth Seal form no longer seen and blood fell everywhere as he sharply breathed in. Below him on the ground was a very dead Hogomoro. His neck slashed, indicating his jugular vein was the first to go. Blood pooled around him as the audiance looked on shocked at what happened. Danzou and the rest of the elders too were shocked to find their new heir dead.

Placing his balance on stuggling legs he slowly raised a fist into the air. Indicating the fight was over. Slowly everyone in the crowd began to do a slow clap which turned into a full blown applause. Soon everyone who witnessed the fight were on their feet, celebrating the victory of one person who defied all odds. Despite the notion that this will cause a war.

"What happened? Hogomoro was supposed to win?" spat Danzou standing up in defiance.

"We agree. We must dispose of this threat." said the others.

All of them got up and instantly teleported to surround Naruto. Their faces racked with rage and anger.

"We will not allow such a trecherous actio. You will die here." they said as they drew weapons and charged at Naruto.

"Out of my way!" shouted some voices followed by various attacks. One of the attacks was a series of ribbons at skewered a few of them.

Jumping to surround Naruto in a protective circle were his friends and girlfriend. Smiling weakly at this he watched as they defended him with their lives. Disregarding the fact that this will make them accomplices in starting a war.

"You will never touch Naruto-nii ever again." spat Gaara as sand swirled around him and his eyes going into his Denizen eyes.

"You just signed your own death warrents." they spat as the vanished.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Wilhelmina as she turned to Naruto.

 **Play Jesse McCartney Why Don't You Kiss Her.**

Standing using Dullahan as a crutch, Naruto limped over to her, only to have Dullahan vanish and him falling into her arms. Her arms wrapping around him as she drew him close to her chest.

"You fought well. Naruto-kun." she said softly as she felt Naruto's body pressed up against hers.

"Yeah." replied Naruto from in her chest.

Getting up straight, his blood crystalising as his internal healing kicked in with his power slowly returning to what it was. Looking into her beautiful eyes he found comfort and solice in them.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto drawing confusion from her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm just so stupid for letting them do that to me." he said as Wilhelmina shook her head.

"No. I'm stupid. I guess I just really don't know when to stop. Naruto-kun. I'm so much in love with you that it kills me." she said as she embraced him.

 _'Ah. This warmth. It is the same warmth that saved me from myself. I am so lucky to have her.'_ he thought as he hugged her back lovingly.

"There is something I need to tell you." said Naruto into her ear.

"What is it?" she asked breaking the hug to look into his face.

Breathing out and calming his nerves, he looked back into her eyes with so much love and happiness, as well as fear for what she may say.

"Wilhelmina-chan." began Naruto. "Will you be with me forever?"

Wilhelmina's eyes widened at what Naruto had just said. Slowly processing it in her head she looked again into his eyes finding the actual meaning behind his words. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she knew what was happening.

"Yes. Allow me to be your bride." she said between the tears.

The whole crowd cheered with praise as Wilhelmina and Naruto closed the gap between each other and shared a kiss with each other. Shana, Yuji, Margery, Sasame, Anko, Fu and Gaara were so happy for them as they finally decided now was the proper time to do it.

Breaking from the kiss, Wilhelmina hugged him one more time. Her excitement of becoming Naruto's wife was just incredible. Picking her up bridal style, Naruto and the group walked out the stadium and left the Crimson World.

 **End song.**

Getting back in Keisaku's house. Eita, Ogata and Keisaku welcomed back the group and also gave a very big welcome to Fu, Naruto's little sister as well as Anko and Sasame, the Denizens that allied with Naruto and his siblings. Exchanging welcomes and good words to each other, Naruto got everyone's attention, Naruto grabbed a glass of champagne from Keisaku who was holding it out for him.

"Everyone, I thank you for helping me get out of that hellhole. It was strainous I know. But I want to thank you again. But I have some very good news for you. Wilhelmina-chan. Will you join me?" asked Naruto holding out his hand for her to take.

Taking the offered hand Wilhelmina stood next to Naruto who wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, with her placing a hand on his chest.

"Over the months that I have been alive and back in the world of the living and not in my tomb, I have come to appreciate the things you have done for me. But one thing was Wilhelmina saving me from my own power. Thanks to her she brought new life to my being and returned me to who I used to be. And that is why, Wilhelmina and I are getting married." said Naruto earning a cry of cheer from them, celebrating the union of two people.

Celebrating by partying the night away, and Margery getting drunk again. Naruto went outside once again as they decided to play some drinking games. Yuji decided it since this was a rare occasion and that they shuld celebrate it without any form of restraint. Wilhelmina found Naruto on the balcony looking up at the half moon in the sky.

"It's lovely isn't it?" he said to her with her wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned on him.

"That it is. I will always be there for you." she said as she watched his head turn to look into her eyes with a smile.

"And I for you." said Naruto as he leaned forward and captured her lips.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been saved and also showed his true power being the Tenth Seal. Not only that but he is getting engaged to Wilhelmina, date not specified yet and they are going to always be there for each other.**

 **As well, I've began to do some research and noticed that there aren't that many Kyuubi x Kushina fanfics out there. There was a snipit in Naruto The King Of Chaos but that wasn't in full depth.**

 **So I have taken it on myself to create a fanfic that probably hasn't been done before. One which will have Kyuubi and Kushina fall in love and defy all odds about unholy unions of humans and demons. So far I have nothing but I will get there.**

 **Coming soon to a fanfic near you.**

 **Chapter 12: United?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: United?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So Naruto had successfully been saved by Wilhelmina and the others and are now classified as Renegades. As this was a fight that would start a war. Oh well. But in all this chaos and confusion, Naruto had proposed to Wilhelmina, and she accepted this new development, knowing Naruto felt the same way she did. Good going.**

 **So here is the newest chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: United?

Today was the big day. The day Naruto would be getting married to Wilhelmina. They had been planning this for well over 5 months now. The venue, the flowers, the cake, even the seating arrangement. A few Flame Hazes who accepted this notion of having one of their own marry a being born of half Denizen and half Crimson Lord. The majority hated it and wanted them to die. But they chose to not get involved. The engaged couple had too much shit to deal with with the wedding and the constant notion of Denizen assassins attacking them.

But eventually after a large truck load of Asprin and mild confilcts on areas of choice. They finally had a place where they were going to get married. On the night before the wedding, Naruto's mother and father pulled them into the Spirit Relm, which is the world Naruto and his siblings walked around in when they fell under eternal rest.

She explained to them that this was what they hoped would happen eventually. Despite them being the first to marry each other and not in their respected races. They got married knowing full well what would happen. But they got married anyway. The same was being repeated here. Even Pheles, Wilhelmina's closest friend was also there to help out.

Naruto along with Yuji, Keisaku and Eita went out for Naruto's bachelor's party, and they all had a blast. Yuji and Naruto sparred and Naruto even taught Eita and Keisaku the means of using their Existance in a controlled state where they can fight and not burn themselves out and become Torches. Wilhelmina and the girls also went out and did whatever girls do. And soon enough, the wedding came around.

Waking up and finding himself with Wilhelmina not with him was something Naruto didn't like. But according to the traditions of weddings in the human world you are not required to see your future spouse until the wedding. Getting out the bed and into some regular clothes, Naruto went into his kitchen and found Yuji helping Keisaku make breakfast. Eggs and bacon was what they were making. It smelt divine. Sitting at the table and eating the food when it was done, Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous. Sure he had gotten married in the Shinobi era, but that was well over 1000 years ago.

After breakfast they got up and drove to the wedding area. It rested on a cliff which overlooked the ocean. Which gave a very nice feel to it when standing on the side. Driving there, Naruto went into the cabin which rested close by and got dressed into a tux that was full black. An orange tie adorned his look and he pulled his platinum blonde hair back to give him a formal look.

Once he was done, he walked out to the alter which was a very nice gazebo that was adorned with white roses and a poduim rested before him. Their guests arrived looking fancy and even Margery dressed up for the occasion. She wore a very nice blue dress that came to her knees and matching shoes. Marco rested n her shoulder as always and she sat in the front.

Soon enough Pheles came up in a gust of powerful wind and went to the podium. She agreed to be the one to wed them. Of course Naruto didn't mind it and quite frankly he didn't care. His daughter. Mikasa appeared in a flash of light and sat down next to Margery. She, due to her being a Spirit could change her clothes in the blink of an eye, so she was dressed in a with dress and matching shoes.

Every single one of their quests arrived and sat down to watch them get married. All in all there were well over 30 guests. Including Naruto's siblings. Gaara and Fu came to see their big brother marry someone who cared for him unlike the previous one. And Sasame and Anko also waited with them to see what would happen. They had never been to weddings to this was their first ever wedding they were at.

With everyone settled and waiting, the chatter soon started. Gaara, Naruto's best man stood next to him and looked around. He liked the environment it gave off and he felt so at peace. So this was what it was like to be at a function like this.

"I hope you know what you're doing." he said making Naruto chuckle

"I've been married once. I know what's going on." replied Naruto to his brother.

As they continued to talk amongst themselves, the sounds of the traditional wedding song was played and everyone stood to watch the bride come down the isle. A white dress was seen that had a few little girls holding the train up as the bride walked down. The dress hugging and emphasizing her figure very well, Naruto couldn't help but have his jaw drop at what he was seeing. Usually you'd recognise Wilhelmina in her usual maid outfit, but she completely gt rid of it and was now wearing a wedding dress that had a few white flowers adorning the front. Along the side it was cut to allow movement for her, which gave a very good view of her left leg as she took a step everytime. She wore such elegant white high heeled shoes instead of her combat boots. Her hair was tied into a bun with the veil hanging over her face. Escorting her was Shana. Though it seemed a little funny of having her do that, Naruto didn't care. This was her and his moment. And nothing was going to stop them from having their precious moment.

Finally getting to the alter, Shana stood opposite of Naruto and Gaara and watched as her friend stood with her future husband. Pheles then go the wedding underway.

"Please be seated." she called out and everyone sat back down.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of these to souls. If anyone has any obections at why these two should not be married. Please speak now." said Pheles.

After a full minutes she continued.

"The way of life is where we are all born to seek companionship with each other. But with our constant self centered lives we lose this objective and seek solice in something else. May they find it in each other as they push forward in life." said Pheles with everyone agreeing.

"Naruto. Do you take Wilhelmina here. As your wife. Will you hold her, cherish her. Will you listen to her and obey anything she asks of you? As long as you both shall live?" asked Pheles with Naruto looking into Wilhelmina's eyes.

"I do." replied Naruto as he watched Wilhelmina smile to him knowing that he had been wanting to say those words for a long time.

"And do you Wilhelmina. Do you take this man and your husband. To respect and hold. In sickness and in health as the world turns its back on you. Will you stand by his side even if the sands of time rip you from him?" asked Pheles as Wilhelmina looked to Naruto and smiled.

''I do.'' replied Wilhelmina making Naruto smile at her reply.

''The rings.'' said Pheles and a small child holding two rings was seen walking over to them. Two gold rings rested on a red pillow and Naruto took the first ring.

''I Naruto Otsutsuki. Take Wilhelmina to be my wife. I'll always love you no matter what happens to us. I will always be your shield and I will be your sword as well. I love you to the point where it will kill me if I don't see your face when I wake up.'' said Naruto as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Wilhelmina took the remaining ring and looked into Naruto's eyes. Smiling at the notion that they were close to finally being one.

''I Wilhelmina Carmel. Take Naruto to be my husband. I'll take care of you when you feel down and sick. I'll watch your back and feel everything you feel. I loved you since you showed me the true meaning of what it means to accept another to be who they are and not what they are. I love you.'' said Wilhelmina as she put the ring on Naruto's finger.

''I now pronounce this couple. Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' said Pheles and Wilhelmina grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him into a seering kiss which resulted in cheers as rose petals were thrown over their heads. Celebrating the union of Naruto and Wilhelmina.

Picking up his new wife bridal style, Naruto walked down the isle and over to the limo which pulled up not too long ago. Opening the door and then getting inside they drove to the reception. Which rested at the beach.

Finally getting there followed by everyone else. Naruto and Wilhelmina stood there as people came up to them and congratulated their marriage to each other. Wilhelmina was enjoying herself as the people mingled amongst themselves.

But as they talked with each other, Gaara grabbed a chamagne glass and tapped a spoon on the glass, grabbing everyone's attention. Clearing his throat nce he had their attention he began.

"When we lived in the Shinobi era, I felt that things couldn't be any worse. As it turned out, I was wrong as things went from bad to worse. It drove me insane and I sought only destruction. But when I met my brother, Naruto-nii, he showed me that not everything is bad and all doom and gloom. When he lost his parents, being Kushina and Minato he could only feel sadness. He even told me that he wanted everything to end, but chose not to as that was not how he was brought up when Kaa-san and Tou-san were still around. He gave me one hell of beating and I still have the mark to prove it. Naruto-nii, I congratulate you on your marriage to the woman you love and may everything be good for you." said Gaara as everyone toasted to them.

Soon enough the music began and they partied. But not before the bride and groom had their dance beig a slow walts. Wilhelmina leaned into Naruto's arms as they moved slowly around the dancefloor. She could just stay like this forever and just be with him, encased in suspended animation.

And troughout the night, the drank, partied and did everything that was associated with the word partying. Even Gaara and his sister Fu did chasers. Where you take a shot of tequila and then drink something else straight after. Chasing the alcohol you just took. It was a very sure way on getting drunk fast.

And now Naruto and Wilhelmina were seen going to Huwaii for their Honeymoon. Boarding the plane they exchanged goodbyes to friends as they went into the depature terminal of the airport. After a nice flight down they walked into the hotel they made bookings with and got settled into their room. The room was elegant. A nice heart shaped bed rested before them, a walk out balcony with sliding doors next to the bed and a very nice large bathroom, as well as a very nce kitchen that should be in a mansion. The overall colour of the room was a simple white and the curtains were a splendid purple colour. It gave off a very pleasant welcome home vibe to it.

Throwing off their luggage and looking around the room, Wilhelmina sat on the bed and found it was extremely soft. Watching her now husband move around the room. Seeing Naruto look at her, she smiled to him as she tapped the side of the bed, ushering him to come and sit with her. Nodding his head he walked over to her and sat down with her.

"I like it here." said Wilhelmina as she felt Naruto wrap an arm around her and raw her close which she responded to by placing a hand on his chest as her eyes closed with her giving a sigh of happiness.

"Same here. So let's use the time we have here in a sure good way." said Naruto as his wife looked up into his eyes.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Wilhelmina as she looked up to him but backed her head away after seeing how close Naruto's face was to hers. But in that exact moment, she brought her face more closer to his and meshed her lips with his.

 **Lemon.**

The kiss was sudden, innocent and quite enjoyable as Wilhelmina placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. Breaking from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes, as if asking the exact same, unanswered question on the minds. Their answer became clear when they kissed again. But this time with more vigor and desire. Wilhelmina pinned Naruto below her and licked his lips. Naruto, being the gentleman he is granted her request and opened his mouth allowing their tongues to move in each other's mouth.

Breaking from the kiss to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes. But before Wilehlmina could go in for another kiss. Naruto placed a finger on her lips. Stopping her where she was. His riddled with uncertainty.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto only to have Wilhelmina move his hand out the way and tackle his lips once again.

Breaking from the kiss she smiled to him and nodded her head.

"I do. I want you to be my first. I've always wanted you to be my first." she said with Naruto gaining a look that she also had. One of wanting.

Going in for another kiss, they began to explore each other's bodies. Naruto's hands moved with such lust as his hands moved to her waist, while Wilhelmina's moved to his neck and pulled him closer. Puling each other to a sitting position, he felt her move her legs to wrap around his waist and she felt something poke her. Breaking from the kiss and unbuttoning his shirt while Naruto undid her apron, they threw their clothes off. Naruto being shirtless and Wilhelmina's shirt coming off as well. Naruto marveled at her beauty. Her perfect hourglass figure and perfect bust size was the one he found as a bonus to her kind nature.

Engaing in a lustful kiss once more, Naruto this time began undoing her other articles of those with Wilhelmina doing the same. Now fully naked and them now under the sheets of the bed, Naruto navigated his member to her womanhood and looked at her. Waiting for permission. Breathing in a breathe of air, Wilhelmina braced herself by grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders and nodding to him. Giving her a kiss he pushed himself into her, Wilhelmina's eyes shot open as pain shot throughout her body as Naruto stole her virginity right then and there. Waiting there until she was okay, she looked into his eyes and nodded her head, giving him the green light for him to continue.

Starting off slowly, WIlhelmina began to moan as Naruto thrusted gently into her. This she liked about him, that he was taking her well being into consideration. And soon enough Naruto began to thrust slight more harder into her. Building to a comfort rythem, Naruto grunted and groaned as Wilhelmina's moans became more louder and erotic.

Feeling his release coming up soon, Naruto looked into Wilhelmina's eyes as she locked her's with his.

"Wilhelmina-hime. I'm gonna..." he trailed unable to form any sentances.

"I'm gonna..." he tried again but his mind was too far gone in a haze of pleasure.

"It's alright Naruto-koi. Inside me. Cum inside me. I want your child." she said as she kissed him.

Meshing their lips together and with Naruto increasing his paces, feeling Wilhelmina's walls squeezing his member, milking it for what it had. He soon came into with her breaking the kiss allowing both of them to moan in ecstasy. Coming down from her high, Wilhelmina turned the tables where she was now ontop of Naruto. Placing her hands on his chest she slowly rose up and then dropped down again. Only to repeat this action to where she was now moaning as she rode him like a piston. Naruto's hands never stood idle as they grabbed her waist and helped her bring her closer to her inevitable climax. Which happened in 5 minutes. Moaning and diggin her nails into his chest she howled in pleasure as she came again onto Naruto's shaft with him firing his seed dead into her waiting womb.

 **End lemon.**

Dropping down next to him. She snuggled into his body, her head resting on his chest with her body on his right side. Wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer. She breathed in a sigh of contentness as Naruto pulled the sheets over them and looked at her wonderful naked form. She too looked up to him with a smile as she moved her head up and kissed his lips.

"Thank you my love." she said in a whisper.

"You're welcome." replied Naruto as he watched as she slowly fell asleep.

He just knew things would be getting better for him and her. Their honeymoon was only two weeks long and they planned on making it exciting as possible. Tomorrow they were were going to go down to the beach and enjoy their time there. With this thought in his mind of him and her enjoying their time in the salty waters he fell alseep and joined her in the dream world.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Wilhelmina had finally gotten married and now they have had sex. Yay. I know it wasn't the lemon you guys were after but hey. As long as they had sex right?**

 **As well, I think from here on out for the honeymoon side of things. Things will be a bit more relaxed and calm. As well, Wilhelmina will give Naruto a very big surprise in the morning. Stay tuned for more of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Chapter 13: What?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: What?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So for a recap on what has happened:**

 **Naruto and Wilhelmina have finally gotten married and are now on their honeymoon. On top of that, they have made love with each other. Wilhelmina is now extremely happy for this as she always wanted Naruto to be her first.**

 **But with the many things that have been going on, will they fight harder with a war and not to mention an ancient Crimson Lord now waking up?**

 **Let's find out in the later chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: What?

Waking up to a new morning, finding himself in the hotel room he and Wilhelmina were renting, he replayed the events that happened yesterday and last night.

He and Wilhelmina had gotten married and ontop of that, had given eacth other their bodies. Their time together last night. Looking over and finding his equally naked wife next to him. Sleeping peacefully on his chest on the left side of his body. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Running his fingers through her hair, he gave her a kiss waking her up from her peaceful sleep.

"Morning my love." she said as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning love." said Naruto as he gave her a kiss back.

"Have a good night last night?" he asked to her.

"Very much so. You?" she asked with Naruto chuckling at what she said.

"With you. Everything is a good day and night." said Naruto making her blush.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." she said as she got out the bed and to a shower.

Naruto too got out the bed and put on his boxers. Making his way to the balcony he gazed out to the wide open town they were at. The beach just washing up against the shore, pushing a pleasant breeze onto his skin. Closing his eyes enjoying the cool air as he heard the shower go off in the bathroom, he just felt at peace. He wanted this moment to last. But with the ever present feeling of a war on the horizon, they knew that they would soon be thrown into the war as well.

After a few minutes they sounds of the bathroom door opening and a very happy sounding wife pierced his ears as he turned around in Wilhelmina's arms. Looking down at her as she nuzzled his chest, he wondered as to why she was so happy. So he asked.

"Look." she said holding up a pregnancy test showing a positive sign on the screen.

"You're gonna be a father again." said Wilhelmina with much joy.

"And this time. I'll make sure I'm there for you." said Naruto.

"I know you will. As well, Mikasa, can you some here?" called Wilhelmina and the pendant owned by Naruto, on the bedside table glowed white and opened. Shooting out can the same white orb that was his daughter. Taking on the form of his daughter, Naruto watched as his first child smiled at them and congratulated the two on getting married. She didn't care oof the fact that Wilhelmina was her step mother now. She found her extremely nice and caring. Unlike her other mother who had her killed for another man.

"Yes?" she asked as Wilhelmina walked over to her.

Wilhelmina just smiled as she held up the pregnancy test. Mikasa's eyes widened at what she was realising. Looking at her father, she watched as he nodded his head and smiled as well. She too smiled and congratulated her.

"Congratulations Wilhelmina-chan. Will it be a boy or a girl?" asked Mikasa welcoming the thought of having a sibling.

"A girl." replied Wilhelmina.

"And what if it is a boy?" asked Naruto making his wife look at him.

"Trust me. It's a girl." said Wilhelmina.

"How are you so sure?" asked Naruto.

"Women's intuition." she replied.

"Whatever. Either way I am glad I'll be having a child with you." said Naruto as he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close. Placing a warm kiss on her lips.

Wilhelmina got dressed while Naruto cooked for the two of them. Eating up and Naruto getting cleaned, the two made their way to the town and walked around. Admiring the nice atmosphere it gave off.

Despite the knowledge of the war which was close to happening, they found that this place was so peaceful as if there was never an impending war about to happen.

They walked around with Wilhelmina going into various shops and purchasing items of clothes including a very nice bikini she would be using to go down to the beach with. Of course Naruto payed for it with the Ryo he had sealed with him.

After that they proceeded to a resturant and had some coffee and lunch. Wilhelmina was enjoying herself very much and if she was enjoying herself then Naruto was as well. Having the love of his life as well as wife, enjoy and have a good time was what he loved. Shion showed this side as well once, but that changed when he fell under eternal rest. Wilhelmina knew the extensive pain Naruto held when it came to his ex wife, so she always did her best to cheer him up and make his life more brighter than what it was. And everytime it worked well.

After lunch, they made their way to the beach and got changed into their swimsuits. Naruto wore swimming trunks while Wilhelmina wore he bikini, showing off her very curvy figure. The bikini was a full white which brough out both her eyes and hair. A perfect contrast. Naruto rented a surf board and took Wilhelmina on the board with him. Lifting her onto his shoulders, she shouted with glee at the speed the wave they were on gave her. She enjoyed it so much, Naruto did it again and again. Deciding to unwind abit, they sat on the beach with Naruto applying sun cream on her back.

She could only sigh as she felt her husband's hands expertly move across her skin. This was another thing she took from him. That he was just so gentle with her. Normally someone would just rub the cream on and be done with it. Not Naruto. He made sure every bit of her was properly smeered with cream. With her now protected from the sun, Naruto ran to the store by the beach and ordered some ice cream. They ate in silence. Enjoying each other's company and really unwinding. They wanted the moment to last. But as they started to really settle in, a Denizen burst through the water and charged straight at them. Knocking Naruto back and into the store he bought the ice creams from.

"*Sigh* I hate it when people do this." said Wilhelmina as she felt Naruto's power spike.

"Crimson Soul!" shouted Naruto activating a Seal at the same time as his powers burst to life.

Shooting at blinding speeds and into the Denizen, Naruto glared icy daggers at it while he looked at his wife who nodded to him.

"Seriously? Why must they come now?" he asked making Wilhelmina shrug.

"Either way this gives us the chance to try out a new move. Resonance." she said with Naruto nodding.

Grabbing her hand and increasing their powers to new heights. Naruto found himself in a Tenth Seal state while Wilhelmina gained his Crimson Soul form.

Both looked at the power they now shared and charged forward. Slicing away at them and bringing all hell at them. Resonance was just anew ability they had gained that not even Shion was able to achieve. Thresh hold focused on brute force and one hit kill attacks. Syncro focused on speed and sneaky movements without burning up energy at a high rate like Thresh hold did. But Resonance focused on using both Scynro and Thresh hold in a combined manner. Allowing them to launch powerful attacks with minimul power consumption.

Seeing the Denizen get up and charge back at them, they readied a new move that came to both their minds. Naruto brought out Dullahan and Wilhelmina, her ribbons. Wrapping the ribbons around the scythe, she pulled it back creating a bow type weapon. Charging up power which took on the form of a blazing purple and pink arrow they waited for the Denizen to get closer.

"Resonance link: Crimson Bane!" they both said and fired the energy arrow.

The arrow was losed and hit the Denizen straight in the gut. The thing now lay dead as the Resonance link vanished from the married couple. Naruto lifted Dullahan onto his shoulder while Wilhelmina's ribbons moved violently around her.

"Any last words?" asked Wilhelmina looking down at the thing.

"The time for the new beginning to happen is now. The Snake Of The Festival has been resurrected." he said with Naruto slamming the scythe into the Denizen, killing it instantly.

"Not today." said Naruto with the Seal vanishing.

"What do you think he could've meant by that? That the Snake Of The Festival has been resurrected?" asked Wilhelmina not understanding any of it.

"Beats me." said Naruto as his phone rang.

Pulling it out he saw it was from Shana. Picking the call up he answered it.

"Hello Shana...Yeah we're good...No you can go ahead...Whoa whoa whoa, calm down...Okay I'm putting you on speaker." said Naruto as he pulled the phone from his ear and hit the speaker phone.

"Hello?" called Wilhelmina.

"It's bad." said Shana from the other side.

"What is?" asked Wilhelmina.

"It's Yuji. He's gone. I I don't know where." said Shana.

"Okay. We're heading back now." said Naruto hunging up the phone and looking at his wife.

"This can't be a coincidence. Yuji goes missing when a Denizen says that the Snake Of The Festival has been resurrected. This spells one thing." said Naruto with his wife nodding her head.

"Yeah. This is war." said Wilhelmina as they walked back to grab their clothes and get back to Japan.

 **And scene.**

 **So their honeymoon is now cut short with the fact that the war has happened too soon for them. The Snake Of The Festival is revived and Yuji has gone missing. Things are getting pretty serious as they gear up for a war. They had to get the remainder of Naruto's siblings awake to have a hope of preventing a war.**

 **Next chapter. Chapter 14: War?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: War?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So the last place we left our protagonist was where he was on honeymoon with his lovely wife Wilhelmina Carmel now Otsutsuki. Finding out that she is pregnant with his child they decided to raise the little one in a way that was what a good family would do. Naruto wanted this more than anything and he was planning on doing a better job of it than last time when he fell under eternal rest.**

 **And with them now hearing from Shana in Japan that Yuji has gone missing and a Crimson Lord by the name of Snake Of The Festival surfacing it begins to unravel the inevitablity of a war.**

 **Let's now watch as they try and figure out what to do.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: War?

Walking the the arrivals terminal of the airport, we find Naruto and Wilhelmina with their luggage with them. Around Wilhelmina's neck was very nice pendant with a silver chain. Naruto had bought it for her just before they left.

Walking into the waiting area, they spotted their friends. Walking over to them, Naruto donned a very serious face. His wife did the same as she didn't like it when people interupted her time with her husband.

"So, why has Yuji vanished?" asked Naruto with a scold.

"We don't know. One minute he was there, the next he was gone." said Shana.

"Do you know anything about why he has done this?" asked Wilhelmina.

"Maybe we can help...Niiii-chaaaaaan!" came a cry that made Naruto shiver as he threw out a hand and pushed a girl with blonde hair and a very happy noise leaping from her lips.

"Yugito. What is it about me that you like?" asked Naruto with a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Do I need a reason as to why I want to be with the man I want to have my children with?" she asked as she stood up straight.

"How many times must I tell you. I am not yours. I don't do the incest thing. And FYI, I'm already married." said Naruto as he took Wilhelmina's hand into his.

"This bitch is your wife?" whined Yugito as she turned to Wilhelmina only to be punched in the gut by her.

"Don't use that laguage around me. And I am not some person who wants Naruto for his title or wealth. I love him even if he were poor." said Wilhelmina as she snuggled up to him as she felt him wrap and arm around her. Drawing her close to him.

Yugito just huffed as she walked away. Naruto just hung his head in exasperation. He sometimes hated his sister when she did that. Looking up to she his other brothers and other sister walk to them he was overjoyed to realise they were almost ready to re awaken their parents. They only needed Killer Bee and they would be able to do it.

"Yo Naruto. What up?" said Roshi as he shook his brother's hand.

"Not much. Just got married and got back from our honeymoon." said Naruto.

"And this must be your lovely wife then?" he said with Wilhelmina nodding her head.

"I am. Nice to meet you." she said.

"Likewise." said Roshi.

"So, why has there now suddenly been a change in motion with a war?" asked Naruto.

"Bal Masque is already mobilising. Denizens that have been docile for so many years are now getting all excited. Apparently there is a certain something that they believe is a promised land. Where they can be safe and not have worry about a war." said Fu.

"Then why are they gearing up for war?" asked Margery seriously confused.

"In times like these. Some people don't like the fact that a new way of life. They think it will clash with theirs and that's why wars start. It's always like this." said Han.

"Maybe. But I don't really care. All I care about is protecting my wife and unborn child." said Naruto.

"I respect that." said Han.

"We need to see what we're up against. As well, we need to prepare for a fight. Should things get out of hand, civilians will be caught in the crossfire. We can't have that." said Yugito.

"I agree. But we also have to look at the fact that we must get our parents involved in this as well. We have to awaken our brother Killer Bee." said Roshi.

"Then let's go. Any idea where he is?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He's in Russia. I believe his tomb is under something called Saint Basil's Cathedral." said Yugito.

"We've got our destination. Let's get to it." said Wilhelmina.

Paying for a flight to Russia they all got their gear sorted and even Naruto put up a Seal to ensure there were no nasty surprises waiting for them. Finding nothing they boarded the plane and took off to Russia where the last of Naruto's siblings rested.

The flight only took a few hours and during that time, Naruto and Wilhelmina were picking names. By the time the plane landed in Moscow, they had a set of names. If it were a girl, they would name her, Miku. And if the child were a boy, they'd name him, Basara.

Walking out the plane and into Russia, they found themselves in a Seal and a few Flame Hazes fighting against Denizens. Deciding to step into the fight as well, they charged in and gave every single Denizen one hell of hiding. ( **A.N.** South African slang for someone getting a very hard spank).

With all Denizens dead and gone, they pushed forward, but seeing that the couple just came back from their honeymoon so they stopped at a local inn and rented out a few rooms. Naruto and Wilhelmina got their own room, much to the reluctant agreeing from Yugito. But after Wilhelmina hitting her on her head for thinking something so lewd she agreed to go into a room with her sister, Fu.

Laying on the bed was Naruto and Wilhelmina, in their undergarments, in each other's arms as they relaxed. Wilhelmina enjoyed being close to her husband. Placing her hand on her stomach, she smiled as she soon felt Naruto's hand on her own on her stomach.

"Can you feel it?" he asked to her which she nodded to.

"Our child's power. It's incredible." she said.

"My mother and father told us that when we were young our power too was incredible and powerful. We shouldn't worry as when the child grows up so will the body get used to such a high intensity of strength." said Naruto.

"I don't care as to how powerful our child is. As long we have one." said Wilhelmina as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

SLowly closing their eyes, they soon fell into a blissful sleep. But soon enough morning came around. Getting ready they made their way out the inn and made their way to the cathedral. Such magnificent architecture that went into making something like this.

But just as they opened the doors to the building, a Seal was brought up and they just hung their heads. But then again, they were in a war with Bal Masque now. Naruto looked to his wife who had already rolled up her sleeve to show 7 links in the chain glowing. Nodding to her he took off and went straight for a Denizen that came out of noweher followed by more. Each of the group members took on one Denizen.

"4th Seal. Release." called Wilhelmina and Naruto was encased in a black sphere. She, believe it or not. Wanted to see what he looked like in his 4 tailed state.

The black sphere burst in an explosion and Naruto stood there. On all fours as 4 tails swished around him. Red power swirled around him as his own skin was no more and he even had fox ears. His eyes and mouth were completely white and he even growled in a low demonic tone.

"Attack!" shouted Wilhelmina and Naruto obeyed her wish.

Charging at lightning speeds he slammed into the Denizen which went flying back a good few meters. But just as the Denizen was getting his bearings back. Naruto jumped into the air and used his tails to slam his opponent into the ground. Rubble and tar went everywhere as the Denizen was crushed under the weight. But that was when the Denizen grabbed Naruto and threw him in the Cathedral. Smashing into ne of the dome roofs, Wilhelmina looked at the tattoo and found nearly all 12 links glowing. Only one more needed to be glowing.

"7th Seal. Release!" she shouted into the building.

Nothing happened at first but after 30 seconds, the other domes burst into nothing as Naruto shot out of the building with what looked like bones covering his skin. And once again. Naruto tore through the Denizens like they were nothing more than simple bowling pins. Even a small trench that was flaming was seen from where Naruto used to be and to where he was now. After afew minutes of fighting, they found all Denizens dead and Naruto reverted back to his original self. Walking up to his wife he kissed her on the lips with her giggling into the kiss.

"That's how you get shit done." said Naruto as he broke the kiss.

"That's right my love." purred Wilhelmina.

"Yeah. You did good. But you nearly destroyed the entire of the fucking building!" shouted Roshi as he bopped his brother on the head.

"Hey, blame the Denizen that threw me into that thing." retorted Naruto.

"Whatever." said Roshi as he rolled his eyes.

Getting into the tomb they went through the same challenges as the others. But this time, they made sure to not get in the way of the Guardians. Making it to the central chamber they went on resurrecting Killer Bee. The tomb shook with a violent quake as the sleeping Abomination woke up. The coffin lid slid open and its occupant climbed out, stretching his tired limbs. The entire of Kaguya's children were finally together again.

"Naruto my man. You woke me up with a bam." rapped Killer Bee making everyone sweat drop.

"Yeah yeah. Howmany times did I say. Don't rap." said Naruto as he hit his brother with a forehead flick.

"Yeah. Sorry, but I just felt like doing it. It's been 1000 years since I walked the Earth." sighed Killer Bee.

"I know. But we have more pressing matters to deal with." said Naruto getting serious along with his siblings.

"I know. A war has started." said Killer Bee also becoming serious.

"We need to stop this. And to do that we need our parents." said Fu.

"Yes we do. And now we can." said Yugito all excited.

"But how are we going to get from here to the moon?" asked Shana.

"I see Naruto told you on where our parents rest. Not to worry. We Abominations have a way. But it is taxing." said Han.

"Yes. We do it in 2 days time that way Killer Bee here can get his power back." said Naruto.

"I'm cool with it." said Fu.

"Then it's decided. We meet here in 2 days." said Yugito as they walked out the tomb to get some rest.

 **And scene.**

 **So Killer Bee has finally been reawoken and now they can go and wake up their parents which sleep on the moon. This is getting interesting no?**

 **As well, names for the children have already been decided so no turning back from that. That's all folks till the next chapter.**

 **And I am srry to say this. But Crimson Lord Naruto is coming to an end very soon. Just a few more chapters and it will be completed.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Family?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So a quick summary is that the siblings have all been revived and are now on their way to waking up their parents who rest on the moon.**

 **But with more and more Denizens popping up, things are getting more serious. They have to stop this war now. But the constant allure of the promise of a world where Denizens can live in peace with each other in their own little world is starting to sound very welcoming.**

 **Let's see what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 15: Family?

Waking up to a beautiful morning, Naruto climbed out the bed to find Wilhelmina sitting at the dresser in their room, brushing her beautiful dark pink hair as she hummed to herself. She wore her usual clothes being the maid clothes but she didn't have the apron on. Tiamat rested on the counter of the dresser as Wilhelmina was oblivious to the notion that her husband was now awake.

She only became aware when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Wilhelmina moaned as she leaned intp him and placed her hairbrush down to bring her hand to his cheek, caressing it.

"Morning my love." she said in a whisper and Naruto smiled to her.

Wilhelmina looked into the mirror and saw him smile to her. His smile was the one thing she loved about him. She just felt at peace when he did that. And so did Naruto. He never wanted her to leave him. And she would never do that to him.

"How are you feeling my dear?" asked Naruto as he ran his hands over her slowly growing stomach.

"Pretty good. Tiamat has been doing everything she has to ensure our child is okay. So far, there is nothing to worry about." replied Wilhelmina.

 **"It's true. The child is in good health."** replied Tiamat.

"Thank you. I want our child to have the best possible care." said Naruto as Wilhelmina got up and put Tiamat back on her head. Not breaking from Naruto's hold.

"This will be the best thing that has ever happened to us. A child born from an Abomination and a Flame Haze. Never has anything like this ever happened." said Wilhelmina as the pendant around Naruto's neck burst open to reveal Mikasa.

"And what about me? I was the first ever half Abomination half human to be born." said Mikasa only to have the couple chuckle at her pouting face.

"Of course. Your half sibling and you will be the first to ever exist. Not like that idiot who tried to make a Denizen that was born in the human world. That was just plain stupid." said Wihelmina with Naruto nodding.

"After all. You are now an older sister." added Naruto.

"I know. Just the meer thought of it fills me with happiness." exclaimed Mikasa as she moved about the room.

Detaching from Wilhelmina Naruto got into a shower while Mikasa made some breakfast for them. While Naruto showered, Wilhelmina watched with amazement as the Spirit of Naruto's first daughter prepared the meal.

"Wanna learn?" asked Mikasa as she cracked another egg into the pan.

"I would like to." replied Wilhelmina.

 **With Naruto.**

Standing in the shower as the water hit his body. He couldn't help but smile. The nightmares had stopped all together and his past was at rest. No more of the unwanted baggage weighing him down. He really owed it to Wilhelmina for doing this for him. He really thanked her for giving him a new life. One where she was his wife. As well as giving him a child.

Naruto was definitely certain that the child will be a boy. But he felt that it will probably a girl. Or maybe twins. Who knows. Mikasa was completely with it and was very excited to have a sibling. Naruto was very much at peace. But as he began to think of how his life was now a bed of roses, the smell of delicious food flooded his nostrils. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair and drying himself. He got dressed and headed out the bathroom and found his wife cooking with Mikasa teaching her.

That was another thing he gave Wilhelmina credit for. She was a very quick learner. Sure she messed up a few times, but with the right person teaching her it was all good and well. After a few more mintues, the food was ready and the two sat down to eat. It was delicious just as the rich scent it gave off when being prepared.

After the food was eaten, they left the room and went to meet up with the others in the lobby. Once there they paid for their stay in the hotel and went to a secluded area to begin the opening of a portal to go to the moon itself. Anko and Sasame were already setting up the neccessary steps needed to ensure a stable link to the moon. They were seen drawing a seal on the floor and were placing what looked like Runes onto the ground. Once completed, Naruto and his siblings all stood around the seal and began to push their power into the seal.

A dull hum was heard as a tear appeared in the center of the seal. Air was pulled in as the tear became bigger and more round. Once fully open, the others peered inside and saw it was a swirling mass of black void. Just an empty hole which gave off a very uneasy feeling.

"Right. The portal is open. Be careful as we are leaving Earth's atmosphere. However, when we get there, we'll create an artificial atmosphere to which will allow us to breathe. Once that is done, we go in, get our parents and get out. Quick and clean." said Naruto with the others nodding in affirmation.

Walking to the portal, they stepped through and found themselves on the moon just like they were supposed to be. If the distant Earth was anything to go by. Working as fast as possible. The Abomination siblings got to work and created an artificial atmosphere. With their oxygen back, they made their way to a very large crater which, in the center they found a rather large tomb door in the side of the crater.

"There it is." said Yugito.

"No shit." remarked Roshi.

"Hey no need to be like that." said Fu as they began their descent down the bank of the crater.

Walking to the tomb, they found something rather odd. They found themselves standing right before the coffins of Kaguya and Shinju.

Shana was about to reach out and touch the coffins, but had her hand grabbed by Gaara.

"Don't." he said. "This is an illusion to trick those who aren't smart enough to realise it."

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?" snapped Shana with a hiss.

"If you were fooled that much by the illusion, then I guess you are." stated Gaara boredly.

"You take that back." spat Shana as she drew her sword.

"Easy you two. We must push forward." said Han as he flared his power.

Instantly the illusion fizzled out of existance to reveal a door which led somwhere. Walking along the halls they felt as if they were being watched. And they actually were as small red eyes opened to look at them Shana shivered as she looked at the eyes that followed them.

"I don't like this." she said.

"This was what happened when you came and woke me up. This is our father's power mixed with our mother's. They were the first ever to perform a perfect Syncro and Resonance in one go." said Naruto.

"What did they name it?" asked Margery intrigued by the sounds of them doing a dual link at once.

"It was named. Eternal Link." said Killer Bee with his siblings nodding.

Walking down the hallways was a very big challenge as they kept running into illusion after illusion. So much in fact that Margery was getting frustrated. But in the end, they found the actual resting place of the Abomination's parents.

All the siblings surrounded both coffins and linked hands with each other. Gathering all their power and pushing it into the coffins they were awarded with the sounds of a low rumble mixed with the sounds of low growling. Slowly the coffin lids opened and black steam oozed out as a hissing noise echoed through the tomb.

Once the lids were off, their occupants got out. One a man with beautiful black like silver hair, sharp red eyes with a strange symbol in them. His clothes, were a regal type victorian clothes with a black trench coat over it. He looked to be almost an exact replica of Naruto. On his right arm was a tattoo of a rose. The woman was described more of a goddess than anything.

Her clothing consisted of a white kimono with red markings on the end of the sleeves. Her figure was extremely emphisizing as she had a very nice hourglass figure, D-Cup breasts, angelic face and shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. She too had a tattoo of a rose on her arm on the same side.

She had two horns on her head that looked like rabbit ears, her eyes were pure pale, and in her forehead was a third eye that held the same colour as the man. Her nails were long to resemble claws and they were painted black.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san." said Naruto as he approached his parents along with his siblings.

"Children. It's so good to see you again." said the woman with her husband climbing out the coffin with her and hugging their children.

Every single one of the siblings sobbed tears of joy of being reunited with their parents. For 1 000 years they had been serperated and now, they were together at last.

"Who are these people?" asked the man looking over to those gathered.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, these are our friends. This is Margery, Shana, and you already know Wilhelmina." said Yugito.

"Ah yes. The woman who got married to Naruto-kun. Wilhelmina, I see that you hold his child." said Kaguya.

"Yes. I'm 2 months in." replied Wilhelmina.

"You know. You should never feel bad about bearing our son's child. We gave birth to 9 children who are half Denizen half Crimson Lord. And look how they turned out." said Shinju with Kaguya elbowing him in the sternum.

"I think you're forgeting that I was the one who gave birth to them. You were busy getting your hand crushed as you watched my children being born." said Kaguya.

"Yeah yeah." said Shinju.

"So, what is it that we need to know?" asked Kagauy making them look down in guilt.

"We're at war." said Fu.

"Of course we are. There never is a peaceful time is there." said Shinju shaking his head.

"Don't be coy love. There just isn't a sense of peace. But there is the notion of people not accepting another's ideas of a new world." said Kaguya.

"Either way, we need to act as a resistance to this whole thing. Everything we have been doing is to ensure the people are well looked after." said Killer Bee with everyone agreeing.

"So, who are the bad guys?" asked Shinju.

"Bal Masque." replied Fu.

"So we have our opponent, let's go and kick some ass." said Kaguya only to be stopped by her husband.

"Not so fast dear. We may have been revived, but we're still very weak. We need to regain our strength and then we can go and fuck shit up." replied Shinju.

"Okay. We'll do that. We must implement a way to secure a perimeter. Any ideas?" asked Kaguya.

"Japan has been turned into a war zone under the feet of people. And we're caught in the middle." replied Naruto getting a slap on the shoulder from his wife.

"Well that's because you decided to bring in the whole fucking Otsutsuki clan into the fray after you killed Hogomoro." she said making Kaguya turn to her.

"So you managed to kill a pure blooded Otsutsuki clan heir?" she asked.

"Yes. Though I had to use my Tenth Seal power at the end." said Naruto making Shinju go wide eyed but stopped. But Wilhelmina spotted this.

"Well, let's get going." he said.

Walkign back to the portal and arriving back in Japan, they got settled in a different appartment complex that was 2 blocks away from the one Naruto and Wilhelmina lived in in Japan. It was late at night and Wilhelmina was told by Shinju to meet her on the roof of their apartment.

Arriving there. Wilhelmina found the Great Denizen perched on the ledge with downcast expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about Naruto." replied Shinju.

"What about him?" asked Wilhelmina.

"His Tenth Seal is not a toy. And I don't think he knows what he's done." said Shinju.

"What do you mean?" asked Wilhelmina.

"When Naruto was born, his power was too great for his body to handle so we sealed it all away. Thus creating his Tenth Seal. But should he break that seal, he will die. Have you noticed anything weird lately?" he asked.

"He has been feeling a little more sleepy." replied Wilhelmina.

"Okay, so the symtoms are now showing. We need to have him not use that Tenth Seal anymore. For if he does. He will die. Think of the Tenth Seal as radiation poisoning for humans. But on a stronger level for Abominations." said Shinju making Wilhelmina realise just how powerful the Tenth Seal really was. And she had only seen Naruto do it two times.

"I'll make sure he never uses it again." said Wilhelmina.

"Thank you." said Shinju as he left and went back to his wife.

Walking back down to her room, she climbed into bed with Naruto who instantly pulled her closer to him, she sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"He'll die if the seal is broken." echoed the words in her head.

"I will make sure you never use it again." she whispered as she fell asleep.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kaguya and Shinju. The parents of the Abominations have been resurrected and are now living with them. Things are heating up more and more as the climax is coming for this fanfic.**

 **As well, Wilhelmina has sworn to Shinju to let Naruto never use the Tenth Seal again. As if he does, he'll slowly die. And that is not something for a woman to hear when she is pregnant with her husband's child.**

 **Chapter 16: Fights?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Fights?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So just a recap of what happened in the previous chapter.**

 **The Unholy 9 have successfuly revived their parents and are now working on doing their absolute best to push back the war with Bal Masque. But with the fact from Shinju that should Naruto continue using the Tenth Seal. He'll be killed from an overload of power. That's a lot of pressure should Naruto die. That will leave Wilhelmina and their child to live their lives without a father and a husband respectively.**

 **Can Wilhelmina convince her husband to not use his Tenth Seal?**

 **Read on and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 16: Fights?

Walking back into their hotel, Wilhelmina's facial expression was racked with regret as she peered over to her sleeping husband. What Shinju told her about Naruto slowly dying the more he used the Tenth Seal. Placing a hand o her stomach, she felt the slowly growing child in her. Even at this stage in the pregnancy, she could feel the power their child held. It was incredible. But still, she couldn't stand the fact that if Naruto died, they would live on without him.

"He'll die the more he uses the Tenth Seal." echoed Shinju's words in her mind.

"I won't let you use the Tenth Seal." said Wilhelmina as she climbed into bed with Naruto.

Waking up the next morning, Wilhelmina's sleep was disturbed when the smell of amzing food flooded her nostrils. Opening her eyelids to find Naruto making breakfast, she smiled to him as she stretched her tired limbs. Climbing out the bed she walked over to him as he stopped what he was doing and brought her into a hug followed by a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." she said as Naruto's hand snaked around her waist.

"A very good morning with you here." said Naruto as he gave her a peck on the lips and went back to cooking.

Wilhelmina set up the table as Naruto finished up the food. They ate in silenced as Wilhelmina forked her eggs as her attention was on Naruto. She couldn't stand seeing him get hurt.

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked up from his food.

"It's nothing." said Wilhelmina as she smiled a crooked smile and went to eat her food.

Once the food was finished, Naruto cleaned the dishes while Wilhelmina climbed into the shower. Placing her hands on the wall as the gnawing fact kept her mind occupied. But while she tried to stop the gnawing fact, an idea popped into her head. Why not just have Naruto and her use Resonace, Syncro and Thresh hold and not have him use Tenth Seal. But that was when the first suggestion hit her. Resonance amplifies their powers to have Naruto go into Tenth Seal and her go into a Crimson Soul like state when they used Resonance. So they were left with only two powers they could do. Syncro and Thresh hold. With it settled in her mind she finished cleaning herself.

Once she was out the shower Naruto went in. As he showered, Wilhelmina looked at the tattoo that symbolised the link she had with Naruto. Pushing her power into the tattoo, it materialised and what she saw shocked her. Two of the chains at the top looked to be damaged. Come to think of it, Naruto had only used the Tenth Seal only twice. So this must symbolise the damage done to him. After all, it was her tattoo that showed how much power Naruto had left while his was to see how much energy they had gathered between each other to perform their combined attacks.

Hearing the shower stop, she looked to find Naruto walked out the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Walking out the hotel, they made their way to a resturant where they met up with Shinju and Kaguya. Smiling to them, they sat down and ordered a cup of coffee.

"So, the child will be a boy or a girl?" asked Kaguya as she leaned forward while resting her head on her intertwined hands on the table.

"Girl." stated Wilhelmina with a smile.

"Again, I say otherwise." said Naruto with Shinju laughing at him.

"Son, it's not a good idea to say things like that to your wife. When Kaguya-chan stated that she was having a son, she had you. It's best to agree with Wilhelmina-chan here that you'll be having a daughter." said Shinju as Naruto huffed at how he may be wrong.

Seeing Wilhelmina worrying about something, Kaguya asked Shinju to take Naruto to a weapon's shop close by.

Agreeing to it, seeing the same thing she was, Shinju took Naruto to let them have their talk amongst themselves. Once they were gone, Kaguya gained a serious look at Wilhelmina.

"So, what is really eating you?" asked Kaguya.

"It's just that what Shinju-san told me. Is Naruto really going to die the more he uses his Tenth Seal power?" asked Wilhelmina as Kaguya nodded.

"Yes. As my husband explained to you. Naruto was born with a tremendous amount of power that was too strong for his body to handle. We sealed it up and from there, Naruto was raised without the notion that he had incredible powers in him, that were sealed away. His normal powers were what you saw. With his Denizen power being the 9 Seals you have command over." said Kaguya.

"But what is the Tenth Seal really holding back?" asked Wilhelmina.

Kaguya just smiled as she gave a slight chuckle.

"His Crimson Lord power. That's what. Or to be presice. His Abomination power." said Kaguya.

"Please explain." stated Wilhelmina curious as to why the Tenth Seal held back Naruto's Abomination power when he was an Abomination.

"You see. When Naruto was born, he was born with the power of the Crimson Lord and the Denizen. But unlike his siblings, his power was the most potent. Now, the power inside him was in a sense, trying to kill each other. It may look like they have been harmonised together, forming that amazing transformation he takes everytime he goes into Tenth Seal Sate, but it isn't. What is really happening is that his powers are battling each other to gain control. Naruto doesn't realise it as everytime he uses it, his body reeases a huge amount of adrenaline at the same time when the Tenth Seal activates. But as you noticed, when the power vanishes, he passes out." said Kaguya.

"So what was sealed away in a sense was his Crimson Lord powers. While he has his Denizen powers unrestrained. Shouldn't it have been the other way around?" asked Wilhelmina with Kaguya shaking her head.

"No. It was my idea to seal away his Crimson Lord powers. I wanted our son to grow and feel his Denizen powers while his Crimson Lord powers stay locked away. The Denizen powers we easily stopped as you have noticed by forming a simple contract. What that basicly means is that from the Contractor to the Contractee, a bridge of some type forms, a link between the two of you. So when you wish to open one seal, it will slightly affect you when the Contractee gains the power." replied Kaguya.

"Affect me how?" asked Wilhelmina.

"You gain a small piece of the power from the seal. Meaning, while Naruto is in one of the sealed states. For example, you've unlocked his 6th Seal. While he takes on his Denizen form, you gain heightened senses. Meaning that your depth perception, hearing etc. are all taken to a new level. As well, your strength and speed is also greatly enhanced." said Kaguya.

"Okay, that clears that up. But what of your Contract? I see that you have a totally different marking than myself and Naruto-kun." said Wilhelmina looking at the rose tattoo in her forearm, wondering why it stayed on.

"Ah yes. Each Contract is different to the next. When Shinju-kun and I formed our Contract, it took on the form of a rose with ten petals. Each petal symbolising a piece of his powers." said Kaguya.

"But then why is yours always on while mine activates when I want it to?" asked Wilhelmina.

"There it is. The million dollar question. Due to the constant use of our Syncro and Thresh hold powers, we have developed into our Resonance stage. And above that is the final stage of the link we have. One where we become one mind and body. The Eternal Link. You believed it was performing a Syncro and Resonance at the same time. It isn't. Once you've gotten to that stage, the true power you share will surface. But, now don't take this the wrong way, or as me being a bitch. But I don't think you'll ever reach that phase where you gain Eternal Link." said Kaguya.

"Yeah, because of the whole Tenth Seal thing. But back to that, why did Naruto-kun gain it in the 4th Shinobi War?" asked Wilhelmina.

"During the fighting, some idiot decided it was a good time to useus a weapons and put the entire world under an illusion. Before myself and Shinju-kun became controled, I gave Naruto the keys to the Tenth Seal, making him think he was given incredible power. He used the power, but he used it when he was too exhausted." said Kaguya.

"I understand now." said Wilhelmina as a Seal was brought up freezing everything around them.

Both Naruto and Shinju were seen running to them. Both held looks of seriousness as they flared their powers. Wilhelmina and Kaguya got up and joined their spouses respectively. Ready to take on whatever came their way. But that was when a very dark laugh was heard. And Naruto knew this laugh all too well. His power flared even higher as his eyes darted all over the place in search of the one who was laughing.

"Show y **ourself."** demanded Naruto as his eyes turned red and slitted as red flames became visible off him.

"Now that's no way to talk to your friend. Especially one who was just reborn." echoed the voice as a being with a very horrific look appeared above them.

He had strange hand type wings while his body was a dark brown colour. His hair was grey and his sclera in his eyes were full black.

 **"Sasuke!"** snarled Naruto as he launched himself so fast and so far into the air he collided with him.

Sasuke meerly smirked as he brushed Naruto off him and sent him into a building. Naruto simply shot out and began attacking him more than ever. His hatred burning hotter than what it was. Wilhelmina, Shinju and Kaguya were all completely shocked at the display they were witnessing from their own son. It was like he was a completely different person. Kaguya and Shinju knew the extent of Naruto's hatred for this one individual, but they never knew just how deep it went.

 **"Tenth Seal. Release!"** shouted Naruto as his power increased. But with Naruto's rage being added to the mix, the Tenth Seal took on a more darker look.

His hair turned a more black colour as well as the hair that was being blown up to resemble horns actaully became horns. The colour of the burning orange gold turned a violent purple black. Naruto dropped to the floor as he clutched his chest in pain. Looking up as his eyes turned to a full black colour with the iris going a golden colour with a strange white mask appearing on the left side of his face with 3 red lines running along the top with tear marks forming as well.

"Oh crap." was all the two parents could say.

"What? What's going on?" asked Wilhelmina looking from them to Naruto.

"His power is completely going from a Tenth Seal to a more darker approach. It's called Dark Soul. All the hatred in him is being mixed in with his Tenth Seal. It has never happened since the end of the 4th Shinobi War. But it was only released for a few minutes. This is very bad." said Kaguya bringing up her forearm which held the rose tattoo.

"Shinju-kun." said Kaguya.

"Yeah I know." said Shinju as they began to power up.

"5Th Seal. Release." said Kaguya and Shinju took off while 5 black tails emerged out him with two wolf ears ontop his head. His looks also became more feral like.

As they fought, Sasuke soon caught Wilhelmina in the corner of his eye and smiled evily.

"You know. It's been so long since I had a good fuck. So I'll just do what I did 1000 years ago." said Sasuke making Naruto's eyes widen.

 **"Don't you dare."** snarled Naruto as he charged forward only to have Sasuke vanish and reappear before Wilhelmina, just as the two Denizens collided with one another.

Watching in horror, Naruto felt like this was going to be a repeat episode of what happened when he lost his daughter. Sasuke walked over to Wilhelmina who was rearing up a lot of ribbons, she smirked as he deflected them all.

"I know you want me." said Sasuke now face to face with her.

"Go to hell." spat Wilhelmina only to be silenced by a kiss on the lips from Sasuke.

Blinded by sheer rage, the images of seeing Shion do the same to Sasuke burned into his eyes. Loosing all focus on what was real and what wasn't, Naruto roared as his power shot through the roof to even higher levels. Breaking from the roof he was on, shot toward Sasuke who vanished to be above them again, he smiled as he waved goodbye.

"See you around sweet heart." said Sasuke as he vanished.

And now there was Naruto. Frenzied to no extent that he lost all self control and began attacking Wilhelmina. Dodging each attack to the best of her abilities, Wilhelmina did her best to try and calm her husband down.

"Naruto-kun. It's me, your wife. Wilhelmina. Remember?" she pleaded as she evaded another swipe to her stomach.

 **"How dare you. How dare you. You betrayed me. Shion"** snarled Naruto as he continued his assault on her.

"Wait. Shion?" said Kaguya now realising what was going on.

"Ah. I see now." said Shinju landing next to his wife. "The events that have taken place in the past regarding Sasuke and the scandal his wife had with him, have been burned into his eyes. His mind is stuck in the past. So instead of seeing Wilhelmina. He's seeing his traitorous wife, Shion." said Shinju.

"We've got to stop him." said Kaguya.

"That we must." said Shinju as the began to power up more.

"Let's go. Resonance." they said in unison.

In that instant a powerful vortex of energy swirled around them as they locked hands with each other. Both of them brought up their hands into a Ram sign and pointed it at Naruto who was still attacking Wilhelmina.

"Sealing Art: Damnation of the wicked!" they said as 11 stone pillars shot out the ground, trapping Naruto inside.

Howling at being trapped, Naruto began attacking the cage he was in. But it wasn't over yet.

"Removal: Restoration of the mind!" they said as well and Naruto began to convulse and writhe as he struggled to remain what he was.

"Kaguya-chan. We can't he's too..." trailed Shinju as he looked over to his wife.

"We can do it. Just a bit longer." she said.

Eventually, after 5 minutes of them struggling, Naruto reverted back to normal as he sat there. His hands on the floor as he breathed sharply at what happened to him. The cage vanished and his parents walked up to him with very noticable frown of their faces.

Slowly getting up, Naruto was awarded with a slap through the face thanks to Kaguya. He knew why they slapped him as his face hit the ground.

"What were you thinking? Using the Tenth Seal like that? I thought I raised you better than that. How many times have we told you. To not use yor powers in a reckless manner? You put yourself and the lives of your wife and child at risk. Do you have any idea what that does?" snapped Kaguya extremely angry at what Naruto did.

She would've continued further if Wilhelmina hadn't coughed up some blood and dropped to the floor with very nasty thud.

"Wilhelmina-chan." said Naruto as he sped to his wife.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Sasuke now back in the world and everything now going into chaos, things have been growing more and more dangerous. As well, Naruto has unleashed a very powerful yet evil state known as the Dark Soul form.**

 **Yes I know that with the Dark Soul form I copied some parts from Bleach with Ichigo's Hollow form, but I added that to add more base to the Dark Soul form. So in a sense, that is what happens when the power of Naruto's Tenth Seal become corrupted with rage. As well Wilhelmina has collapsed. This will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: Guilty?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Guilty?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **First thing's first. What a ride it has been for Naruto's Dishonor. Another fanfic I created. It is now a completed fanfic and taking its place is a new fanfic between Kushina and Kyuubi as the pairing, though everything about it is totaly changed.**

 **It will be explained in the debut of the fanfic.**

 **As well, this fanfic is doing okay. A uick recap is that Naruto triggered a warpped version of his Tenth Seal power. Known as Dark Soul. Yes I took a few elements from Bleach but it still fits nicely in. You can't argue there.**

 **So let's get this on the road.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 17: Guilty?

Naruto paced back and forth as he occasionally looked at the sleeping form of his wife. Biting his thumb nail in frustration as he continued his marching back and forth. Naruto's siblings had heard about what happened and were now in the room, while Fu sat near Wilhelmina as she went over her, checking to see if everything was fine.

Fu sighed as she finished what she was doing, making Naruto march up to her with a very concerned look on his face.

"Will she be okay?" asked Naruto making Fu smile to her brother.

"She's doing okay. The bit of blood she coughed up was just a slight thing with the child. It just fluxed a bit there. Nothing wrong. She's just exhausted right no. Rest is good." replied Fu making Naruto sigh in relief.

Everyone got up and left to give the couple some time to be alone. Just as Fu was about to walk away, she was pulled to the side by her parents who had a very sombre and worried look on their faces.

"What is really wrong with her?" asked Kaguya.

"The truth behind the whole matter is that Wilhelmina's compatibility with Naruto, being the Contract she shares with him, took a very nasty hit. The child didn't feel a thing as Wilhelmina forced all the back lash of Naruto's indirect power flux to be directed at her and not her and their child. He really needs to control that Tenth Seal and Dark Soul of his. If he doesn't... It will not be just him who will end up being killed." said Fu in a very sad tone as she walked off leaving the two parents.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kaguya.

"There is only one option. We send Naruto into Limbo and have him complete a series of trials. Hopefully the trials will be him gaining control and a better understanding of the Tenth Seal." replied Shinju with Kaguya agreeing with him.

Naruto sat next to his wife as he ran his fingers through her hair. Naruto liked the way she rested, it was like she was in such a tranquil environment where she was at peace. But after what happened, he just felt bad. He put his own rage ahead of his composure just to kill someone. Yes, Sasuke did terrible things to him, but that didn't give him permission to go all rage mode and nearly kill his wife. Just as he was about to curse himself when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down and then his lips meshing with someone. Finding it was Wilhelmina, Naruto closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, turning the kiss into a passionate make out session with her. Breaking from the kiss, he smiled to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"I'm feeling okay, though I want to know something. Why did you go on a rampage like that?" asked Wilhelmina as she sat up.

"It was because of Sasuke that I lost everything. The things I gained while I was still around 1 000 years ago, he stole from me. He got praise for everything while I was shunned for murdering Kushina and Minato to which I never did. He stole my home, my everything. Just so he could be superior." said Naruto.

"And when you attacked." said Wilhelmina.

"That was because of my rage mixing with the Tenth Seal. It creates a new form of Tenth Seal twisting and turning it into something known as Dark Soul. It destroys any control I have over myself and turns me into a psychotic beast." said Naruto.

"And that is why, we're going to send you somewhere to learn how to harness that power. You'll be sent to Limbo." said Shinju as he walked in holding Kaguya close to him.

"But how will I train?" asked Naruto.

"That my young Abomination is where I come in." came a voice from no where.

In a brilliant flash of light, a being in white was seen, floating above the ground by a foot, came into view. His hair was slicked back and was a brilliant gold colour, his eyes were flaming embers and his clothes were pure white. Kaguya, Shinju and Naruto instantly bowed before the man.

"Who are you?" asked Wilhelmina.

"He is the god Asura. He was the only person in the Otsutsuki clan to ever reach true power and become ethereal. He is our patron god." said Kaguya.

"Yes, I am Asura. But now the matter is this. I will give Naruto the chance to be trained by me. I know what he has been going through and will train him to control the Tenth Seal and Dark Soul to where it no longer affects him." said Asura.

"You'll train me?" asked Naruto.

He wanted to be trained by the one who reached god level power and then became a god himself, but he was just too concerned about Wilhelmina and what happened last time. Last time he and her Contracted was almost voided and either or both of them would be killed. He couldn't do that. Not to her again. Asura simply laughed at the display before him.

"Don't worry young Abomination. The Contract you have with your wife will remain fine. You know where he is going and what will happen, so there is no needing to fear what will happen to the Contract." said Asura.

"I understand. Then in that case...Wilhelmina-chan, what do you think?" asked Naruto asking for his wife's approval.

"I'll be fine. If I need any help, all I have to do is ask." she stated with a smile.

Giving her a kiss on the lips, Naruto got up and made his way to Asura. Standing by him, Asura turned to them and gave them a nod.

"We'll be back in 3 weeks. When he gets back, he will be able to control and use the Tenth Seal and the Dark Soul." said Asura as he vanished from sight.

"Well, that takes care of that." said Shinju as he turned to Wilhelmina who climbed out the bed.

"Now we just need to teach you." said Shinju.

"About what?" asked Wilhelmina.

"Seeing that you can open and close Naruto-san's seals, you can also do it to yourself." said Kaguya knowing what her husband was refering to.

"And how do I do that?" asked Wilhelmina.

"Simple. Watch." said Shinju as he stepped away from Kaguya to give her space to use his Seals.

"4th Seal. Release." said Kaguya and instantly, 4 ethereal tails burst out her tail bone and ghost like ears came out her head.

Her senses sharpened and she was able to sense anything around her. Her nails were the last to change becoming claws. Wilhelmina stood there in awe as she witnessed a Seal being opened and being applied to the Contractor and not the Contractee.

"So this will give me a better edge over fighting while myself and Naruto-koi battle Denizens?" she asked as Kaguya nodded.

"This it will. Seeing that you command the power of Naruto-san's Seals, you also control as to where it is applied, be it to him or yourself. But we warned, the more you use it. The more it bonds to you. I've used Shinju-kun's power many times and things I gained is that my senses are all heightened and I am able to smell out a person from quite a distance away." stated Kaguya.

"Unfortunately, there is one side effect." said Shinju. "For myself and our children, they can switch it on and off. But with you, you can't. But over time you learn how to switch it on and off."

"Have you felt anything different as of late?" asked Kaguya.

"Yes, I've been feeling that my eye sight is stronger than usual." replied Wilhelmina.

"That's because of the power of Naruto's power bonding to you. We'll be teaching you. But we'll take it slow, seeing that you're pregnant and all." said Shinju

"Okay." replied Wilhelmina.

 **With Naruto.**

Appearing in a flash of light like the one before, Naruto instantly dropped to the floor. His body feeling more heavier than what it originally was. Asura simply smiled to him as he shook his head. Slowly getting to his feet, Naruto walked with Asura to the doors.

Pushing them open, he found himself standing in a very large open hallway. Gold lined the sides and the floor. A marble display above his head which was actually moving showing the world and many other things, spun slowly in an undisturbed motion. Lining the walls were images. Stopping at one which had a picture of his parents as they held a baby in their arms, Kaguya was smiling to her husband while Shinju was leaning down with his finger being played with by the little one. Placing his hand on the picture Naruto felt his childhood memory play out before him. The child was him. This was a memory he forgot long ago. And to be honest, you can't blame him. He was over 1000 years old, you forget alot of things.

Turning to Asura who placed a hand on his shoulder, he smiled back as Asura nodded his head.

"This was your birth. It happened 4 weeks after you were born. They kept it secret that you were born from the others in the Otsutsuki clan. Shinju would take you home and take care of you while Kaguya went back and played the part of being a good leader." said Asura.

"But then what happened?" asked Naruto.

"They found out about you and the relationship Kaguya had with Shinju. They were curious as to why Kaguya would always leave so suddenly and then come back as if nothing happened. They tailed her and found her with Shinju and you in her arms. They knew Shinju was a Denizen due to his Denizen appaerance at the time. They decided to end the whole thing and kill you and Shinju. However they never succeeded." said Asura.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Your power awoke. That's what happened. The force of the awakening of your Denizen and Crimson Lord powers at the same time forced everything around you to be pushed back very far. Your parents realised this and decided to seal your power away. Seeing that you could've died then and there." said Asura.

"And now it is time for me to master that power." said Naruto with Asura nodding his head.

"That is correct. I hope you're ready?" said Asura with a dark chuckle.

"I'll take any challenge you throw at me." said Naruto clicking his knuckles.

"Excellent." said Asura as he led the Abomination down a hallway to begin his tort- I mean, training.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Naruto now being trained by the legendary Asura who was the only person in the Otsutsuki clan to ascend into godhood, Wilhelmina has been taken to being trained by Kaguya and Shinju to use the power of Naruto's Seals to be used on herself.**

 **But she will experience side effects as in heightened hearing, sight, smell etc. But with Sasuke still on the loose, things are getting seriously heated, as Naruto and Wilhelmina come to grips with new powers.**

 **Can they pull it off? Or will they fail?**

 **FInd out next week, on Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Chapter 18: Trained?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Trained?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So with Naruto's Tenth Seal power continualy growing and getting stronger. As well as his rage being mixed in, creating the Dark Soul, Naruto has been taken by Asura to be trained by using the Tenth Seal in a more better controlled manner.**

 **As well, with Naruto being trained by a god, Kaguya and Shinju are now going to train Wilhelmina to use Naruto's Seals n herself instead of just for Naruto and her gaining a few heightened abilites when the Seals are active.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 18: Trained?

Wilhelmina and Kaguya were right now training near the water's edge by the bridge of the city. A Seal was placed up while they trained and trained. Kaguya was very much impressed with her daughter in law's abilities. She had made pretty good strides in a short week.

Wilhelmina had mastered the command of Naruto's 1st and 2nd tailed state. She had never felt such raw power in her life the first time she unlocked it. Naruto's Denizen Side, which was just the eyes, teeth and nails was very easy. But some of the changings were hard to grasp. As Kaguya explained to her.

When Wilhelmina opened and used Naruto's 1st tailed state, she was slightly scared when the red see through cloak wrapped over her body. She even felt her bone structure shift more than normal with her dropping down on her hands and knees. Taking on a more fox like appearance.

Now Wilhelmina was training to use Naruto's 4th tailed state. She had mastered 3rd tailed state easily as she now knew what to expect when it came to using another tails worth of power. Kaguya stopped her before she could unlock the 4th Seal.

"Wilhelmina-chan, when using Naruto-kun's 4th tail state, you must keep in mind as to the type of influence the power will have on you. As you know, Naruto-kun's 3rd tailed state acts as the boundary between absolute control and absolute bloodlust. When he lost it when a man named Pain attack the village he was in, he entered 4th tailed state immediately. Previously his 4th tailed state was also calm and controlled. But because of seeing a friend nearly die before him, he lost it. His rage corrupted the 4th tailed state and he was driven into a psychotic rage because of it. Delving deeper and deeper into the tailed states. Corrupting each one of them." said Kaguya.

"But why is it that when I open any of the 4th tailed or higher states, Naruto looks calm and collected?" asked Wilhelmina.

"That is because he has the Contract with you. When you open the 4th tailed state or higher. Naruto latches more tightly onto the Contract, turning the Contract into a lifeline. That's how he stays sane." said Kaguya.

"Okay. I'm ready." said Wilhelmina.

"Excellent. Remember, concerntrate. Use the Contract as your lifeline." said Kaguya as WIlhelmina nodded and got ready to open the 4th Seal.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto's training was... in one word? Interesting. Naruto had been training as hard as he could to ensure he had total dominion over the Tenth Seal. Asura had told Naruto that he should train using the Tenth Seal, which very much scared Naruto, but he did it anyway. Naruto's Tenth Seal was right now flickering as Naruto kept pushing his limits. Asura told him that he should push himself to his limits and then hold it there.

Naruto's left eyes was now bloodshot and he was losing feeling in his right arm. And fast at that. Asura just looked on as Naruto struggled more and more.

"That's enough." called Asura.

Naruto's Tenth Seal vanished and he dropped to the floor. His breathing heavy and his eyes turned a full blood shot instantly. He couldn't even move, all he could do was lie there as he breathed sharply.

"How many times must I tell you. Don't think. Using raw power in its rawest form is dangerous. You don't have time to think. You must just do." said Asura with a scold on his face.

"I know. But with the amount of suffering I've brought with this Tenth Seal... I'm just scared I'm going to hurt those I love. Including my child and wife." said Naruto as his internal healing kicked in.

"I may be able to help with that. But you must trust me." said Asura.

"What will you do?" asked Naruto getting up.

"I'll put you under a trance. There you'll witness what went wrong, at the end of it, you'll know what to do." said Asura.

"Okay. I trust you." said Naruto.

Asura led Naruto to an area of his home that was reserved for these type of things. Things that ordinary people would do to seek pentence for their crimes and sins. Setting Naruto down on the table, Asura got to work. Mixing up a few ingredients he made a very awful smelling potion. Bringing it to Naruto, he made Naruto drink it. Naruto reluctantly drunk the contents and was instantly feeling woozy. Laying his head down he began to dream.

His eyes burned a beautiful orange colour and soon his body began to float. Asura sat down at a chair in the room and waited for the thing to play out. He couldn't simply move the body as this would disrupt the dream state.

What Naruto saw, would very much be the story of his life.

 **Dream state. Play Kouhai Chi** **荒廃地** **Go Shiina feat. naomiGOD EATER ED.**

Finding himself in the human world when he was only 4 years old, he was led to a house located in the village of Konoha. Making their way up the stairs, Kaguya knocked on the door and a woman with blood red hair opened it up and smiled to Kaguya.

"This is the boy?" asked Kushina.

"Yes. This is him. I want you to raise him to understand the true meaning of holding his powers under control. Take good care of my son." said Kaguya as she let go of Naruto's hand.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked away. Kaguya never liked leaving her children. But if it was to save them from those who sought to kill them, she was left with no choice but to do it.

Being led inside the house, Naruto was greeted to by Minato and was shown where he'd be living. The scene jumped a few years forward. When he had just graduated top of his class at the Academy. He ran home with a very large smile adorning his face. But when he arrived, he found Kushina and Minato lying dead at the walkway of his house while the house itself was set alight.

"Look, he did it. He killed them." came a voice behind him.

At that moment, Narut was shunned and ostrisized for something he never did. Everyone neglected him and hated him for what he never did. Even his friends from the Academy were no longer his friends. It carried on like this until he awoke his Denizen powers for the first time. He was on a mission that was very dangerous and he just lost it. The person told him that he was always a monster and that no one cared for him. Naruto lost it and killed the person in one go. That was when Naruto learnt he was not human, but something more powerful than a human. For many years, Naruto learnt the ways by teaching himself to harness his powers and use them to help people. But even with all these subtle things, the people still hated him. Naruto persisted on more and more.

When Naruto left home and went on a training trip by himself, he found more about his powers. 4th tailed state he aquired when he pushed too hard. Fighting to keep control of himself but was lost in the madness of the bloodlust. Eventually, he tired his body out and was able to regain control. But everything around him was destroyed. Returning he vowed to never use the 4th tailed state again. But that came to an end when his friend was nearly killed before him, he entered his 4th tailed state yet again. Bloodlust screamed in his mind as he battled with Pain. Eventually winning the fight he once again returned to find averything destroyed. Half the village was destroyed by Pain, while he wiped out the other half.

He hated himself for doing that. Everytime he went deeper and deeper into his Denizen powers, he would only go up to 3 tails. But it was seiously dangerous for him as defeating enemies with more higher levels of power would result in him having close calls with stronger opponents.

In the war, he used all his powers in a form known as Crimson Soul. He managed to unlock it during a skirmish with an enemy and overwlemed him completely. By the nearing end of the war, Kaguya, his mother gave him power of the Tenth Seal. He grew in power more and he was even more afraid. But he used it anyway, winning the war but at the same time, forcing everything around him to fear him. He was too exhausted and was placed under eternal rest by those who accepted him. But those were very few people who accepted him.

 **End dream. End song.**

"Your power is to protect people. Care for them and help them. Never be afraid of it. My son." echoed Kushina's words in his mind as Naruto's glowing eyes died out and he floated back down to the table.

Bringing himself to a sitting position, Naruto covered his eyes and began to slowly cry. All this time he had been fearing his powers. Fearing what would happen to himself should he use it in a reckless manner. But he was the one who was using his power in a reckless manner. Sure when he was around Wilhelmina, he used it to keep people safe. But before he met her, he used it recklessly. He used it to protect himself. Not anyone else.

"You may have been fighting for yourself. But with new developments having taken place. You have been strained to protect them while trying to fight yourself. But look at what you've accomplished. A group of people who like you. A loving wife and a child on the way. Tell me. What are you going to do?" asked Asura getting up from his chair.

"Accept my power. And control it instead of it controlling me." replied Naruto with fire blazing in his eyes.

"Good. Let's begin." said Asura as he led Naruto outside again.

 **With Wilhelmina.**

Wilhelmina stood there, breathing heavily as steam came off her body. She had finally managed to use 4th tailed state in a form where the dark influences will not affect her. Kaguya was very much impressed with her. Walking over to her daughter in law, she placed a hand on her back.

"Well done. You've managed to control the 4th tailed state with everything you have. Even going so far as to not be succumbed by the dark influences." said Kaguya.

"Thanks." said Wilhelmina.

At that moment, a powerful wave hit them and they instantly knew who it was. Smiling to each other Wilhelmina started.

"Naruto-kun has accepted himself." she said with Kaguya nodding her head.

"That he has. Now he can truly gain control of the Tenth Seal." said Kaguya.

"You were planning this weren't you?" stated Wilhelmina.

"Of course I was. For too long Naruto-kun has been fearing his power. For too long he has been at the mercy of his Tenth Seal. But now that he has accepted it. He can finally gain control of himself." said Kaguya.

"We should celebrate." said Wilhelmina.

"Already ahead of you there. Shinju-kun has already organised a party at Keisaku-san's place." replied Kaguya.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Wilhelmina.

"I like your style. Let's go." said Kaguya as she brought down the Seal and they made their way to the party.

 **And scene.**

 **So a big congrats to Naruto for realising why his Tenth Seal has been going too far out of control. Now he can focus on gaining the full control of his Tenth Seal state and even go longer than ever in Crimson Soul state. He will also gain control over Dark Soul.**

 **Wilhelmina is dojng equally well with learning the power of Naruto's Seals. She has already gained control over Naruto's 4th tailed state. Which is wonderful. Both of them are doing very well. Things will get more heated as the war continues to push forward with Bla Masque.**

 **Chapter 19: Reconciled?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Reconciled?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **So the summary goes as follows.**

 **Naruto and Wilhelmina have been training to use the powers they both hold. Naruto with his Tenth Seal Power and Wilhelmina with using Naruto's Seals on herself.**

 **With everything that has been going, both are showing great srides on learning their powers. Naruto has broken down the barrier preventing him from understanding the power behind his Tenth Seal State. As well, Wilhelmina has been growing in rage for what Sasuke has been trying to do to her. He will never succeed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 19: Reconciled?

Naruto was seen training in his Tenth Seal State as Asura stood watching him. With the mental restraints no longer holding him down, Naruto really felt more relaxed around the use of the Tenth Seal State. Sure it still drained him of note, but it wasn't that taxing on him anymore. He could go for atleast 10 minutes now in the Tenth Seal State and he could also use his power in a more area effect. Meaning, those that were considered his friends and loved ones, Naruto will be able to share his power with them, allowing them to go into a Tenth Seal like state. They would only have power that was the equivilant with Crimson Soul, but on a slightly elevated level.

He also had control over his Dark Soul power and could boost his power more than what it was. But he had to be careful with that one as Dark Soul was a physical manifestation of his rage and hatred. He could only hold that for 2 minutes before deactivating it as all his stamina would be drained.

"Well done. Very well done." you hold incredible power that has been tamed. Very well done. But now, I want you to go into your Dark Soul form." said Asura.

Nodding to the deity, Naruto stopped what he was doing and charged up his Dark Soul form. Black flames burst to life under him as he began to enter his Dark Soul Form.

His coat turned a midnight black as the mask appeared on his on his head, waiting to be pulled down. The flames soon died out and Naruto stood there was black spilled into his eyes, turning the sclera black and the iris a golden yellow. Asura nodded his head as he clearly approved of this transformation. Walking up to the Abomination, he placed a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile gracing his lips.

"Well done. You've completely mastered your control over your powers. Obviously, train more in them and you can stay in them longer." said Asura.

"Thank you Asura-sama. Thank you for teaching me. And helping me remove some of my past." said Naruto.

"Be seeing you around. Young one." said Asura as he sent him back.

 **With Wilhelmina.**

She was currently sitting on a chair that rested by the balcony in her apartment. During the course of her training, she had been frequently visited by Sasuke, who on many times tried to get into her pants. But Wilhelmina kept refusing. She didn't like betraying the man she loved. And she really didn't want to see him so mad. She was currently sipping on some tea when Mikasa floated through the glass door and plopped down next to her.

"Still thinking as to why Sasuke keeps pestering you like that?" asked Mikasa as Wilhelmina sighed.

"I'm telling you. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word: no. Countless times he tried to have me in bed. And countless times I refused his advances. Why does he even do that?" asked Wilhelmina.

"My tou-san told me that, when he still walked the Earth, during the Shinobi era, Sasuke lost everything. And so did tou-san. Tou-san had the worst of it as he saw his human family, burning before him. Not a very good sight for him. Sasuke belived that he was entitled to everything he ever wanted. And so he kept taking." said Mikasa.

"And so began the hatred between the two." said Wilhelmina with Mikasa nodding her head.

"Before Shion. My bastard of a mother, Naruto had 2 other secret admirers. One went by the name of Hinata, who later became his girlfriend, the other was Temari, who also became a girlfriend. But Temari became Naruto's girlfriend after Hinata." stated Mikasa.

"Do explain." said Wilhelmina.

"Hinata was the heiress of her clan. She had a huge crush on tou-san. One day, she approached him and told him that she loved him very much. So they started dating. But one day, Naruto was going to her household to take her on a date. Unfortunately, tou-san found her, and Sasuke in the same bed. Sasuke was sitting on the edge, while Hinata was between his legs, his cock in her mouth. Hinata was a lose of words and Sasuke flipped him the bird for stealing tou-san's girl. Naruto ended it with Hinata who was in tears while she pleaded tou-san to take her back. A couple months down the lined, Hinata gave birth to Sasuke's child. But Sasuke didn't care about the child and beat Hinata everyday. Hinata tried going to tou-san to help her. But tou-san's heart was turned ice cold from that time. He pushed her away without hesitation. Temari was next to fall inlove with tou-san. They were actually engaged. But when the ceremony started. Tou-san's senses kicked in and smelt sex all over her. He stopped the wedding and asked where she had been. She lied to tou-san's face that she was in the change room for the wedding. Naruto simply walked out the wedding. This wasn't the first time this happened as she would on most nights walk into their house, and tou-san could smell sex all over her. But he chose to keep quiet about it. She commited suicide later on when Sasuke nearly beat her to death for trying to end it with him. Tou-san never treats women like they are objects. He respects them and always cares for them." explained Mikasa.

"And from there, it was Shion. I know what happened. But Naruto-koi's story is so depressing." said Wilhelmina.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." chuckled Mikasa.

"I will never betray Naruto-koi." said Wilhelmina only to feel two strong arms around her.

"I know you won't. That's what I love about you." said the person behind her.

Wilhelmina's senses kicked in and smelt the person behind her. Thanks to the Contract between her and Naruto, as well as the training she and him do, she could tune her senses to that of Naruto's, which was 20 times better than a human's. It was Naruto behind her. She shot up so fast, dropping her cup with the tea spilling over the floor, and tackled Naruto to the ground, without breaking from his grasp.

"I missed you." she said as she rubbed her face on his chest.

"I know. And I missed you too." said Naruto as he brought her face up and kissed her lips.

She happily accepted it and slipped her tongue into his mouth, making the kiss more passionate. Breaking from the kiss, she noticed something up with his contract mark. The chains that stopped at the wrist, now had a lock in his palm. Looking to her husband, she asked him.

"What's with the lock?" she questioned.

"Oh, that is the last stage of my powers. I can now use Tenth Seal State and Dark Soul Form in a controlled manner. And what of you? I can sense something different about you." said Naruto with his wife nodding her head.

"While you were away, I was being trained by Kaguya-san and Shinju-san. I can now use your Seals on myself." said Wilhelmina with Naruto smiling lovingly at her.

"Well done. I'm very proud of you." said Naruto as he ran his fingers through Wilhelima's smooth hair.

Getting up from the floor, Naruto and Wilhelmina walked out the apartment and walked about the streets. Despite the war happening, it was nice to know that everything was going smoothly. Kyoto was still looking well, and the people were still ever so friendly. Stopping at Keisaku's place. They knocked on the door and Eita was seen walking out.

"Naruto-san, Wilhelmina-san. It's so good to see you again." he chimed as he allowed them in.

"Likewise. How's Ogata-chan doing?" asked Wilhelmina.

"Things between the two of use have been going very well. She and I are going overseas to a tropical island next week." replied Eita.

"Very nice. But I can tell there's a hidden agenda there." said Naruto as Eita leaned in to whisper.

"I don't want her caught in the crossfire when the war hits Kyoto. I can't bear the thought of losing her again when I nearly lost her that time." said Eita.

"I understand. Ensure she is never in harm's way. Take care of her." said Naruto with Eita nodding his head.

"So where's Margery-san?" asked Wilhelmina

"In her usual place." chuckled Eita.

"As always." said Naruto getting elbowed in the gut from his wife.

"Don't be like that now." said Wilhelmina jokinly.

"I was meerly stting facts." said Naruto as he rubbed his sternum.

Walking into the bar area, Margery was found with her head low and she downed yet another glass of whiskey.

"You know you'll get another hangover if you carry on like that." said Naruto as he and Wilhelmina sat down.

"I don't care. I enjoy it." said Margery.

 **"So nice to see you again."** said Marco.

"Likewise." replied Naruto.

"What have Bal Masque been up to while I was away?" asked Naruto.

 **"Denizens have been found in the area. We feel that a war will brew here soon."** replied Tiamat.

"And innocents will be caught in the middle." said Naruto with Margery nodding her head.

"We need to get everyone out not." said Naruto.

"Relax. That has been taken care of. We told the President of Kyoto that a Denizen war will take place soon. We estimate in abut 6 days. He has agreed to have everyone evacuate in 4 days. We'll be making it look like a hurricane is coming to hit Japan." said Wilhelmina.

"Nice. I like it." said Naruto as Margery drunkenly nodded her head.

"I just pray that we can stop this war." said Naruto with Wilhelmina agreeing to it.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been reunited with Wilhelmina and now she also knows more about the poor Abomination's past. She has made the right choice on not betraying his love like the previous women in his life.**

 **And now Denizens have been spotted in the area as Kyoto turns into a war zone. Thank goodness that President knows of the Denizen and Crimson Lords as if he didn't things would be a bloodbath.**

 **Chapter 20: Countdown.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Countdown?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto. So the last place we left him was where he had returned to Wilhelmina and they found themselves more in control of the powers they had.**

 **Naruto now being able to use his Tenth Seal State in a more controlled manner as well as his Dark Soul power. As well, Wilhelmina can use Naruto's power on herself, giving her unbelievable feats of strength and speed.**

 **Now that they have been reunited once again and feel more stronger than ever, they will be able to considerable damage to the enemy. This is the turning part of the story as we head into the war. As well, to give you have referrance as to where this will be taking place. It is in the 3rd season of Shakugan No Shana. As well, due to circumstances out of my grasp. I've brought you this chapter early. As tomorrow I'm going out to see friends and family for the entire day.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 20: Countdown?

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One minute Naruto and Wilhelmina were busy walking down the road, enjoying some ice cream when Naruto accidently dropped his. It was in mid fall that a Seal erupted out of no where, freezing everything around them, as well as his ice cream in suspended animation.

Both soon to be parents rolled their eyes at how this sometimes ruined things they bounded off to the source of the Seal. Imagine their surpirse when they found Yuji standing on air as Shana attacked him mercilessly. Naruto's powers flared to life as Wilhelmina too used Naruto's 5th Seal on herself.

Naruto's Tenth Seal State burst forth and Wilhelmina gained claws for nails, two fox ears on her head and 5 tails burst out her tail bone. Both of them charged into action.

Yuji spotted this and tried to dodge the super sonic speed Naruto was traveling, only to be hit in the back by Wilhelmina. Knocking him down, Yuji spotted Margery sprinting to them, and a wicked smirk dashed his lips.

Trapping Margery in a sphere made of silver knights. Screams echoed through the sphere, followed by a torrent of purple flames shooting all over the place as Margery was forced to witness the whole thing before her. She was forced to relive that night when everything she ever gained was taken away from her.

Seeing this, Wilhelmina left the fray to try and get Wilhelmina out of there, Naruto moved to assist Shana in the fight, as Shana struggled to get to her feet.

 **"Y** o **u** o **k** a **y**?" asked Naruto as he helped her up.

"I'm good. And why are you using Tenth Seal? Won't it hurt you and Wilhelmina-san?" asked Shana.

"I **r** e **c** e **i** v **e** d **t** r **a** i **n** i **n** g." replied Naruto.

"As long as you and my friend are okay. I'm glad." said Shana as she and Naruto turned to Yuji.

"Yuji. Stop this now." stated Shana.

"But I must get my point across." said Yuji.

 **"T** h **e** r **e are better ways on doing that."** said Naruto as he went into his Dark Soul State.

 **"Ah the famed Naruto Otsutsuki. The first born of your cursed bloodline. As well as the first born of the Unholy 9. A pleasure to meet you."** said the Snake Of The Festival taking over Yuji's body.

 **"Likewise snake. But you will be destroyed the more you push forward."** said Naruto as he tightned his fist.

"We know exactly what we are doing. And therefore, we will continue to push our plans forward. Nothing will stop us now." said Yuji gaining control of his body.

 **"Bastard!"** shouted Naruto as his mask materialised on his face and his power shot up to higher levels.

Launching at break neck speeds, Naruto swiped around only to miss at a few last seconds because Yuji dodged out of the way. But all honesty aside, Yuji didn't see that one coming. He normally found Naruto to be the type of guy you can have afew drinks with at a bar and then go party the night away. Well, clearly not as Naruto moved at insane speeds, all the while trying to slice him in half. But that was when Yuji saw it. Naruto's eyes.

They were completely replaced with ones that were cold and filled with hatred. It was like he was a very different person.

Naruto dropped to the floor after 10 minutes of trying to manage to hit Yuji. Reason being was because his Dark Soul power ate his stamina and rationality at a very high rate. When he used his Tenth Seal, the only thing getting devoured was his stamina. But this was very difficult to do as Naruto's power struggled to hold onto it's level of superiority.

But Yuji had seen enough and vanished as the Seal dropped along with Margery. Wilhelmina caught her and found she was cold as ice. Naruto was instantly by Wilhelmina's side and using as very little of his flame element as possible to keep Margery warm and not burn her at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" asked Wilhelmina as Naruto's Dark Soul power vanished to be him back in his Tenth Seal Stata and then him returning to normal.

"I dunno." said Naruto as he ran his flaming hands over Margery.

"I can help. But at a price of course." came a voice that Naruto despised more than anything.

Turning around they once again found Sasuke standing there. His face racked with arrogance that it was completely sickening.

"What do you want here?" snapped Naruto as he glared at the man he hated more than anything that he hated in life.

"Relax. I can help her. But a nice little price." said Sasuke only to be hit in the gut by Naruto who was already infront of him and in his Crimson Soul form.

"I will not give you my wife." snarled Naruto.

"Oh come on. She deserves a real man in her life. Don't you agree? Wilhelmina-chan?" asked Sasuke only to have Wilhelmina stab him in the arm with one of her ribbons.

"I will never betray Naruto-koi. Unlike those whores from your era." spat Wilhelmina with a glare that made Naruto's Dark Soul stare seem like a warm hug.

"And what of the cute one lying there?" asked Sasuke as he licked his lips at the sight of Margery only to have Naruto and Wilhelmina hit him right in the chest.

"You will not lay a hand on anyone here." they chimed together.

"But I deserve everything." said Sasuke with a growl only to be pinned by Naruto.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." spat Naruto as his eyes turned black with a yellow pupil.

Just as Naruto was about to bring an end to Sasuke, Mikasa burst to life in the form of a small wisp. She whispered into Naruto's ear and Naruto very hesitantly got off Sasuke.

"Leave us alone." growled Naruto as he walked away.

Sasuke simply muttered under his breath as he walked away. Every single chance he had to get Wilhelmina for himself, Naruto would interfere or Wilhelmina was not interested. But he kept trying, and he just didn't understand why Wilhelmina didn't want him at all. All the other girls like Shion, Hinata and Temari all wanted him the moment he walked into the room. It only took seven seconds for him to have them in bed sucking his member off. But Wilhelmina was not like them. One thing he'll never understand was that Wilhelmina made a vow to never betray Naruto in any way. Naruto had done so much for her that she had lost count on how many times Naruto kept her safe. So with her and him now married and going to have a baby, she felt that should she betray Naruto now, there will be a very big chance that Naruto will no longer be the man she knows now. And the Contract will be voided. She a little bit enjoyed the fact she was acting as the barrier between Naruto's full power and his insanity. And Naruto was ever so grateful to her with the way he showed his affections to her.

"Let's get her back to Keisaku's place." said Shana with Naruto picking up Margery.

"Yes, let's go." said Naruto.

They bounded off at top speeds to get Margery to Keisaku's place. Naruto and Wilhelmina had come to like Margery despite her over intendancies to drink every single damn time. But it was the one thing they found tolerationg about her. On occasions, Naruto would drink with her, but not in an over excessive amount. As he had to take care of Wilhelmina.

Making it finally to Keisaku's place. Naruto layed Margery down on the bed and made his way down stairs along with Shana and his wife. Sitting at the bar, Naruto looked to be in a very puzzled manner. And then it struck his mind. Wilhelmina and Shana both saw this strike in Naruto as his head shot up.

"You have an idea my love?" asked Wilhelmina as Naruto nodded.

"Most definitely. We still have no idea what Yuji and the idiots he's working with are doing yes?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah? What of it?" asked Shana.

"What if I go in as a way to say that I aim to work with them. But I will actually be a mole for you." said Naruto with Wilhelmina and Shana finding it to be a good idea.

"And what of your Contract mark?" asked Shana.

"Easy." said Naruto as he made his mark vanish into his skin.

Both of them were utterly amazed about it and they all agreed that Naruto would infiltrate into the enemy and supply valuable information to them. They just needed to let the other Flame Hazes know that they now had a man on the inside and they were golden. When it would come to the hammer falling, they would know Naruto was on their side and not get him killed. It was perfect. Now they could get information on enemy tactics and the like.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Yuji has made his case known to them and now things are getting out of hand as a war begins in the city. Naruto and Wilhelmina jumped into the fight between Yuji and Shana.**

 **But now Sasuke has made himself known again and Naruto is seriously hating this guy and now he aims to kill him now. After the 3 times in the past. He will not have it happen to him again and will kill Sasuke once and for all.**

 **Oh that will be a glorious sight as Naruto flays him alive.**

 **Chapter 21: Incognito?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Happy Holidays?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well the time has come.**

 **No Crimson Lord Naruto is still going on. What I mean is that this is the last chapter I'll be posting before I go on production break. I have so much planned for the Christmas holidays.**

 **As well, I want to thank you all for reading and staying in this fanfic as well as reading my fanfics. I have been creating other new fanfics that I want to post. But before any of the newer fanfics can be published and released out there. I must get the other ones done.**

 **The new fanfics still waiting to be launched is:**

 **I.S. Naruto (Infinite Stratos and Naruto crossover)**

 **A Demon's Humanity (Naruto fanfic. Strict Kushina x Kyuubi)**

 **And finally Naruto Of The Iron Fortress (Still in the birthing process but will be completed before air date) (Naruto and KOTIF crossover)**

 **And the new fanfics that will be brought to you will be:**

 **BlazRed (BlazBlue and Naruto crossover)**

 **Hell's Rider (Naruto and Ghost Rider crossover)**

 **Heart Of The Xenomorph (Naruto and Starcraft crossover. Was previously a Naruto and A.V.P crossover)**

 **My Son Is A Warlock (Naruto and Bayonetta crossover)**

 **Call Of All (Multi Crossover of Naruto, Majikoi-oh! Samurai girls, Bleach and Fairy Tail and the crossover is Call Of Duty Black Ops. All of them)**

 **My Lover's A Demon. (Naruto x Bishamon) (Noragami and Naruto crossover)**

 **A Match Made In Hell (Naruto x Kushina. Main pairing. Will add in Anko and Yugao. Will be incest as things play out between Naruto and Kushina)**

 **Ergo Naruto (Naruto and Ergo Proxy crossover)**

 **A Devil's Contract (Naruto and Chrono Crusade crossover. Strict pairing. Naruto x Satella)**

 **And finally:**

 **A Kishin Remade (Naruto and Soul Eater crossover. Tsubaki x Naruto. Can make it into a harem. But main pairing is Tsubaki x Naruto).**

 **These brilliant fanfics will be brought to you and will be the next to be made.**

 **The first fanfic to finish will have its spot taken will be I.S. Naruto. I really want to get it out there.**

 **As well, due to the festive season. This chapter will be renamed.**

 **But in the meantime.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 21: Happy Holidays?

Naruto woke up to find something smelling incredibly divine. He knew that it was his wife as she wasn't in the bed with him. But that wasn't the only thing his sense of hearing picked up.

In the kitchen came the voice of his daughter, Mikasa and Shana followed by Keisaku, Ogata and Eita. This confused him as Eita and Ogata were supposed to be in a hotel enjoying their time while they fight it out in Kyoto.

Slowly getting out of the bed and getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen just as a pan was sent his way. Ducking under it as it sailed over his head to hit the wall behind him he turned to find a very angry Shana who was the reason why the pan flew.

"I really hate that thing." snapped Shana with a scold.

"That was the seventh time you burnt it." said Keisaku only to be elbowed by Shana.

"Shut up." said Shana as Keisaku dropped to the floor holding his gut.

Naruto simply chuckled as he walked into the scene. Mikasa spun around and instantly hugged her father to which Naruto responded to. Wilhelmina too stopped what she was doing and too jumped onto Naruto. Naruto meerly smiled as he hugged them back while giving Wilhelmina a kiss on the lips and then ruffling Mikasa's hair.

"Good morning tou-san." said Mikasa.

"Good morning." said Naruto as he held onto his wife's waist as they walked into the kitchen.

"About time you woke up." said Eita as he handed some ingrediants to Ogata who asked for them.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto until he looked around the room.

"Silly. Don't you realise what day it is?" asked Ogata with a slight chuckle.

Naruto soon realised what she meant as his eyes landed on the half assembled tree in the corner of their apartment. It was Christmas Eve. 24 December.

He had been to quite a few Christmas functions before. 21 when he was alive, 1 000 when he was, you know. Giving his wife a kiss and asking Keisaku to help him out, they assembled the tree. Even using the left over decorations to decorate the apartment.

Tinsel lined the top and curtain areas. There even was one on the TV. Naruto and Keisaku both High Fived each other for doing such a brilliant job. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Opening it up, they saw many people there. Naruto's mother and father, Kaguya and Shinju even his siblings. And in the lot was Anko and Sasame, the two people who were turned because of Naruto and Gaara. As well, Pheles also decided to tag along. She had never experienced anything like this and she sure as hell wasn't going to pass up such an opportunity.

"Hi sochi." said Kaguya as she hugged her son.

"Hello." said Naruto as he moved out the way.

Closing the door as the last of their guests entered the house he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kaguya. She had a smile on her face as she was pointing at the necklass around his neck.

"Shouldn't you let them also enjoy this moment?" asked Kaguya.

"Mikasa is already out." replied Naruto.

"That's not what I meant. I meant your human parents." said Kaguya.

"Oh right. They really would like something like this." said Naruto as he opened the pendant.

Using his Reaper powers, he pushed nearly everything into the picture of Kushina and Minato. Instantly, there was a brilliant white glow as two white orbs came forth from the picture and took on the form of Naruto's human parents. Both of them smiled as Kushina hugged Naruto while Minato placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Good to see you again." said Minato.

"Likewise." said Naruto as Kushina broke the hug.

"How have you been? Have you been eating all your veggies? Taking care of yourself? Killing Denizens that mess with you?" asked Kushina going to her mother state.

"In order. I've been doing great. I have been eating right. I have been taking care of myself and yes I have been killing Denizens." said Naruto making Kushina give him another hug.

"That's my boy." said Kushina.

Finally getting them settled, Naruto brought Kushina and Minato to meet a very special someone. He brought them to his wife. Wilhelmina. Kushina was instantly all over the poor woman with questions. While Minato shook his head at how his wife could be.

"So you're the one who has loved my sochi. What's your favourite colour? Are you taking care of him? Are you planning on getting together?" asked Kushina with stars in her eyes.

"I have been taking care of him as he has with me. My favourite colour would be burnt orange much like his Crimson Soul State and we are married and I'm pregnant with his child. Didn't you hear him say that?" asked Wilhelmina holding up her finger to show the ring.

"Oh right. Forgot about that. So what happened to little Mikasa? I know she's dead, but she never crossed over. Must be the reason why Naruto is is God Slayer." asked Kushina.

"She's dead. But she is here just like you." said Wilhelmina as Mikasa came over to them.

"Yup. I'm dead. I've been dead for 1 000 years. But tou-san saved me." said Mikasa.

"That he did." said Minato as Kushina layed her head on his shoulder.

Sitting down and enjoying the food everyone began to converse amongst themselves. It was still surprising that Kushina, Mikasa and Minato could eat actual food when they were, dead. But Shana decided to ask the two a question as she placed down her utensils.

"I know how you two died, but why aren't you in the Afterlife?" asked Shana.

Instantly everyone was quiet as they too wanted to hear what they would say. Kushina and Minato placed down their knives and forks and cleared their throats.

"As you know. Mikasa was killed by Sasuke due to Shion getting horny from him his sweet words. Before the Shinigami came to take her soul. Naruto-sochi killed him. Thus was the cycle of reincarnation broken. Naruto-sochi completely destroyed it. With the cycle now broken, people couldn't cross over and be reborn. With Mikasa's soul now safe, Naruto-sochi gained an idea. Seeing that his daughter was killed based off someone's own selfish ambitions, he decided to take our souls. We agreed to it. We could stay in a world he created being that between life and death. Limbo was what you now call it. Our needs are tended to and we live very grand lives thanks to him. He also too our souls and placed them into a special seal that later transformed into the pendant around his neck. He also placed his daughter's soul inside as well. With us now safe and sound. He created a being in his own image to act as the Shinigami. And once again, repeat the cycle of reincarnation. But all three of us were not in this lot as we were taken by Naruto-sochi. He halfed his powers to create the being to do the Grim Reaper's work." said Kushina with Minato nodded.

"But that would mean that Naruto is not a full Shinigami." said Keisaku.

"Yes, he isn't. Naruto-sochi halfed his Grim Reaper power to create the seperate being. But now that he did that. Naruto-sochi can only summon up Dullahan, the scythe he named. He can also on rare occasions go into his Grim Reaper state. But should he reunite with his other self. The one doing the Reaping a such. He will not only destroy the cycle a second time. But also cause the world to implode on itself. But there is a way to stop that from happening." said Minato.

"And how will he stop the world from imploding on itself?" asked Eita.

"Okay I think it's time for desert. Shana-chan? Keisaku-san. Will you help me?" asked Naruto cutting into the conversation.

They got the deserts ready and soon everyone was enjoying the desert they made. But Wilhelmina kept her eyes fixed on her husband. Why did he avoid the topic with the whole imploding world thing? Why did he stop the conversation then and there? She had to know.

With desert done, everyone enjoyed some music and socializing with one another. But Naruto stood outside the apartment on the balcony and looked over to the wide open areas of Kyoto. Why did Minato have to say that regarding the way to avoid the world imploding?

"Naruto-koi?" came a voice from behind.

Turning around he saw his wife who looked to be worried about something. And Naruto knew who she was worried about. It was him.

Bringing her to him, he gave her a kiss as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"What was Minato talking about regarding the whole thing about avoiding a world implosion?" asked Wilhelmina.

"It happened before." sighed Naruto in defeat knowing that she will continue to barrage him with questions on the matter. "When I killed the Shinigami I absorbed his powers as you know. But after 3 days the world began to break. Tears in reality were seen throughout the world as Earthquakes and volcanoes went wild. It was only that when the Eartj was about the be destroyed I realised that the Shinigami is more tied to the world than what anyone realises. So I created myself in my own image. I created a seperate entity that looked like me and charged him with ensuring the world was safe and to continue with the reaping of souls. With the crisis now averted I carried on with my life. But at that moment I realised I only had half my power as a Shinigami inside me, and the other half was inside the being I created. When I went to him I watched as the world began to destroy itself once again as the tears appeared once more." said Naruto.

"And how would you stop the world from imploding?" asked Wilhelmina.

"I will have to sacrifce my own life. I will be destroyed and time itself will be inverted. The place I made for Mikasa and my parents will no longer exist. Shion and the others who did me wrong will be allowed to cross over into the Afterlife to be reincarnated into the next world. And I myself will become nothing but a small whisper in a sea of shouts." said Naruto as a tear ran down his cheeks.

"Meaning that..." trailed Wilhelmina as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes. It means that I will no longer exist. All those who I've come in contact with will no longer remember me. Even you will wonder as to why you're pregnant. You will never know you had a husband." said Naruto.

"But you can't leave. I love you too much to let you do this. There has to be another way." said Wilhelmina clinging to Naruto.

"I've searched for one. And there is nothing. 1 000 years and I can't find anything to change my fate should the world implode." said Naruto.

"I will ensure I remember you" said Wilhelmina sounding very determined.

"I also forgot." said Naruto with a slight chuckle as he looked up.

Wilhelmina too followed his gaze up and soon blushed while a giggle escaped her lips. They were standing right under some mistletoe. Wilhelmina leaned up and pulled Naruto into a kiss to which Naruto responded to by latching onto her and drawing her close to him. Feeling her slender back as her tongue dove into his open mouth.

"Forget your worries and troubles. How about I make you feel good tonight." said Wilhelmina.

"I'd be glad for that." said Naruto as he was led by Wilhelmina to a different apartment they had.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has once again come clean regarding the Shinigami powers he has. And with everything going on, they are sure as hell praying that the two Narutos don't come into contact with one another. For if they do. A world wide disaster will happen. What a way to go down right?**

 **Thank you all for reading the newest chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto and I will see you in the new year. Peace out and be good to one another. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all.**

 **Chapter 22: Incognito?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Incognito?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new year. 2017. Wow, can't believe the year went by so damn fast. I hope you had a brillient time as much as I did on my production break. I also did something. I destroyed my subscription with . Don't ask me why. I just did. No more. I left that I gave you the impression that I was selling you out to try and make money. I'm sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **But alas. Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 22: Incognito?

Waking up in their other apartment, Naruto found the sight of their clothes splayed across the room of their bedroom. Looking over to find his wife sleeping soundly, Naruto smiled and gave her a kiss on the head making her moan as her eyes fluttered open and landed upon her husband. She smiled to him as well and pulled his head down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Nearly time?" said Wilhelmina as Naruto nodded.

"Nearly time. I'll present myself to them and convince them that I now share their goals to everything." said Naruto.

"I wish I could go with you. Who knows what could happen to you." said Wilhelmina as Naruto gave a chuckle.

"Relax. I'll be fine." said Naruto as Wilhelmina arched an eyebrow as if he was joking around.

"I promise. If I'm found, I'll call you in." said Naruto.

"You'd better. I don't like the idea of having a child who has no father." said Wilhelmina.

"I understand perfectly." said Naruto as they climbed out of bed and got dressed, but not before gettimg into a shower.

With their bodies now clean and their bodies clothed, they made their way out the room and made their way to their other apartment. Arriving there, they found both Minato and Kushina glowing ever so faintly. Naruto smiled to them as he opened up the pendant which had just Naruto in the photo. They too smiled back at him and returned to the photo. And once again, the photo was returned to having three people inside it.

Naruto smiled to the pendant before he closed it. Everyone was busy packing away the stuff from Christmas were getting ready to go to their homes to celebrate it with the others. Naruto mentioned to everyone that he was going now. Kaguya stopped her son and pulled off her coat that had tomoe at the ends of the sleeves and had a few on the back in a circle.

It instantly became accustomed to Naruto and he thanked his mother for it.

"Wear it with pride. You are carrying us all. Return home safely." she said and Naruto gave his mother a hug.

"I'll make you extremely proud of me. Kaa-san." said Naruto.

"Do your best my son." said Shinju as she shook hands with his son and then brought him into another hug.

"I'll make you proud tou-san." said Naruto.

Walking out the door with everyone following him, they walked to the bridge, the exact same place that was where he was first awakened. Stopping just shot of the bridge, Naruto flared up his powers with his Seal activating. Wilhelmina approached him and handed him a scarf. Naruto took it and put it on. It was a beautiful black scarf that she made herself. She was planning on giving it to him for a New Years present, but she decided to give it to him now.

"Good luck." said Wilhelmina as she kissed him on the lips.

"I will." said Naruto as he opened a portal and walked through it.

He found himself on a broken city. One which was on the verge of collapsing. He sensed the malice a hatred everywhere as he treaded carefully. As he took a step, he was ambushed immediately by some Denizens.

Summoning up Dullahan and swung it. He literally used the scythe to rot their souls to become nothing. Naruto smiled at this and went ahead and with the killing of everyone that tried to kill him, but just as his little Denizen killing record was about to be completed. Yuji showed up and every Denizen stopped attacking Naruto.

Slowly eyeing the man he once called friend. Naruto slammed the scythe into a Denizen that was in serious pain. Killing him instantly. Yuji simply shook his head as he looked to his friend at what he just did.

"You know. We could've healed him." said Yuji.

"I know. But then he'd just try and prove to me that I am the bad guy." said Naruto.

"I see. And why have you come here? Last I remember, you hated the fact that I am your enemy. And yet here you are. Why is that?" asked Yuji folding his arms.

"Because I chose this." said Naruto.

"You rebelled against everyone there. Even your wife to join me here. Do you have any idea what poition that puts you in?" asked Yuji as Naruto nodded his head.

"I know what I've done. And I have paid it. My wife hates me, my friends hate me. Even my kaa-san and tou-san are out for my blood. What more do you want me to say?" said Naruto watching Yuji throw his hands up in surrender.

"You have a point. So you also want to see Xanatul?" asked Yuji.

"I do." replied Naruto.

"Then welcome. We welcome you with open arms." said Yuji as the Denizens dispersed.

"Yuji-san, I don't like this. What if he betrays us?" asked the doctor coming in.

"That is why I want everyone to keep an eye on him. He slips up once. Kill him." said Yuji.

"Oh, what an excellent idea." said the doctor running off to continue his experiments.

Naruto moved around the entire of the city. It looked like nothing could even live here, much less be here. But that was for human standards, not Denizen or Crimson Lord standards. But as he walked along the destroyed city. He felt a slight pang in his chest. dropping down as he clutched his chest. He coughed and coughed extremely hard as he looked around. No one was around. Looking into his hand, he saw blood. But how was that possible? Why was he bleeding? He only bled when he was injured. Or when...

"Fuck. Where is he?" said Naruto as his eyes darted all over the place, trying to find his other half.

Looking right above him he found his other half. His dead Angelic wings open as he hovered right above Naruto. His face held such hatred and void of life. His scythe held in his hands as he looked on to Naruto.

"Shin! Why are you here? I thought I told you we should never be near each other!" shouted Naruto as the ground they were on began to shake and Naruto felt his Shinigami powers reach incredible heights as they slowly began to become one again.

"I don't want to do your job anymore. You have had too long a job away from your job. He was right. You care for no one but yourself." said Shin ( **A.N.** Naruto's creation to keep the world in balance).

"Who are you talking about? Who's put these thoughts in your head?" snapped Naruto as he flared his powers.

"You will return to your work. Be certain of that." said Shin as he vanished from sight.

Naruto dropped to the floor with blood flowing down his face. Seeing his other self definitly drained him so much. Yes their powers had been resonating, yes they were strong. But to have their powers join together and then have one of them vanish. Left them both weakened. He needed to find a way to keep his distance from his other self. But how could he do that? He needed to know.

Seeing no one around he flared his tattoo to life and the glowing started.

"Wilhelmina-hime. You there?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-koi. How's it going?" came Wilhelmina's voice through the tattoo.

"Infiltration successful. Though there is a slight snag." said Naruto.

"What type of snag?" asked Wilhelmina.

"My other half came by. And he was pissed. He says that I've been neglecting my work and that I will return to it." said Naruto in a stern voice.

"What are you going to do about that?" asked Wilhelmina.

"I don't know. But I know I'll be in serious trouble the next time I see him." said Naruto sounding worried.

"Why is that?" asked Wilhelmina.

"It had only been 30 seconds. And the ground shook. If I'm not careful. Things will get seriously out of hand. And not to mention. Yuji and everyone else will be in for some serious trouble." said Naruto.

"As you battle with yourself. That's kinda cliche actually." said Wilhelmina.

"I know." said Naruto.

"Just keep your distance next time. Be sure that he won't find you. And you would be okay." said Wilhelmina.

"Not a good idea. We're connected even though we're far apart. Think of us like magnets." said Naruto.

"Now that puts everything differently. The further you're away, the less attraction. The closer you are together, the stronger the pull." said Wilhelmina.

"Yes, that's it. And the end result will be the destruction of the world." said Naruto.

"No pressure right." said Wilhelmina.

"Yeah. No pressure." said Naruto with a crooked smile as he hung up the connection and got back to it before he could get caught.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has made contact with his other self and now things are getting out of hand as the world will once again be under serious strain. A fight between two gods. Two Shinigamis. A fight of death.**

 **Okay I'll stop with the names. But it will be a serious fight.**

 **Can Naruto overcome this obsticale before the world is destroyed? Or will he fall and everything will be pulled down with him?**

 **Find out soon.**

 **Chapter 23: Ways Found?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Ways Found?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **I want to also let you know that I have begun the creation of a few new fanfics. Here is the list:**

 **A Reaper's Touch (Naruto x Samara x Tali x Miranda x Kasumi x EDI. Mass Effect Trilogy and Naruto corssover)**

 **Descendant Of Slender. (Naruto and Slender Games crossover. Pairing will be from the anime Triage X. Yes, Naruto will be paired with rthe sexy women from that anime XD)**

 **The Primordial Contract (Naruto and Familiar Of Zero. Pairing will be placed in the prologue of the chapter)**

 **Night Raid's God Arc (Naruto and Akame Ga Kill crossover. Harem will be placed in the first chapter. Harem has been decided so no suggestions. Story will go according to how I see fit)**

 **Dead Men Walk Again Part 2: Project Ascension (Part 2 of the fanfic Dead Men Walk Again. Will take rthe place of Dead Men Walk Again when completed. I've decided to create a second season of Dead Men Walk Again)**

 **The Kitsune Initiator (Naruto and Black Bullet crossover)**

 **A Demon's Humanity (Will take place in a modern day Japan. Kushina x Kyuubi. No harem)**

 **And finally:**

 **The Devil Is A Shinigami (Naruto and Code Geass crossover. Cornelia, Villetta Nu. Will think of more as I go on)**

 **Now that we have that sorted.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 23: Ways Found?

It wasn't long until the whole thing about Naruto's other half who was charged with the duty of being the Shinigami appearing and causing a tear to occur and then cease to be. Wilhelmina told the Flame Hazes who had gathered in Kyoto about the situation. Many who didn't like the fact that Naruto was who he was, wanted to end ther Abomination then and there. But they were silenced when both Kaguya and Shinju came into the scene and caused them to back off from the claims of murder.

Wilhelmina's pregnancy had been going pretty well, but lately, she had been experiencing flares of power from the child inside her. She spoke to Kaguya about it and what she told her daughter in law was that the child was growing more and more in power. Before Wilhelmina could even make an outburst that the child might be doing something by attracting Denizens to her. She was silenced by Kaguya when she laughed and told the Flame Haze that she experienced the same thing she was going through 9 times. It was common for a child like the one inside her to do this.

Wilhelmina relaxed and chose to make a day for herself and the others. But to her surprise, Shana had been taken by Bal Masque. Things had been getting worse and with the knowledge of one of her friends in the hands of the enemy. Getting home she came into contact with Naruto laying on the floor. His body bloodied and bruised. His eyes were closed as his teeth clenched. He held his stomach as he slightly shook on the floor. Running over to him she began to assess what was wrong with him. As she was looking over his injuries, Yugito came into the apartment and saw her brother on the floor as Wilhelmina tried to stop the bleeding.

"What happened to him?" asked Yugito as she too made her way to Naruto and helped Wilhelmina.

"I don't know. I just got home and found him like this." replied Wilhelmina as she finally got one of the cuts on him to stop bleeding.

After a few minutes they had Naruto's wounds sorted out and his internal healing factor healed the rest. Wilhelmina sat next to him running his back as he leaned on her shoulder. Yugito got up to make some tea and get some biscuits for the tea.

"What happened Naruto-koi?" asked Wilhelmina.

"It happened after I came into contact with my other half." replied Naruto. "Yuji told me they'd want Shana and told me to also to tag along. I did. I get to the place Shana lived and we raided the place. I see one of the Denizens grab something they weren't supposed to grab. Being her weapon she had out. My guess was that she was cleaning it. He asked why I was resisting the wishes of Xanadu. The other Denizens butchered me badly and I had no choice but to teleport myself here. I'm sorry for not being able to keep my position in Bal Masque." said Naruto only to have his wife wrap her arms around him.

"Don't say things like that. You did everything you could to ensure you keep your friends safe." said Wilhelmina.

"What about the weapon Shana-chan uses?" asked Yugito placing the items down on the coffee table.

"Gone. Taken with them." replied Naruto looking away.

"You did what you had to. Don't take it too badly." said Wilhelmina as she rested her own head against Naruto's chest.

"I know." said Naruto as he caressed her back.

"We also heard you made contact with your other self. You know the Shinigami version you made." said Yugito.

"Yes. He seemed very adimant on starting a second breakdown phenomenon." said Naruto.

"If that happens. The battle between us will cause a serious problem. The world will cease to exist." said Naruto.

"A Second Breakdown." said Yugito as she heard from Kaguya and Shinju of what her older brother did.

"Even with all this carrying on, we must push on." said Naruto as he soon gained a fire in his eyes and Wilhelmina too felt this fire when Naruto's powers spiked inside her.

"What are you planning love?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"This has been going on too long. To show that we mean business. We must fight back." said Naruto as his powers began to steam off him.

"I completely agree with you Onii-san." said Yugito getting up. "The time for us being on the defensive ends now. Time for us to push back."

"We have played by the rules for too long. We've suffered loses and even watched friends be put down before us. I mean, look at Margery. I've had enough of seeing my friends die. Time to change the rules." said Naruto turning to Wilhelmina while holding out his hand.

"Will you fight with me?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"If it means going into the mouth of hell to save the world and everything in it? You can be damn sure I'd do it." she said taking his hand and being pulled up to him.

"We must inform the others." said Yugito.

"Yes. We must." said Wilhelmina as they left the apartment.

 **30 minutes later.**

"You wanna do what?" asked Kaguya shocked along with everyone else.

"We want to end it with the whole thing about Bal Masque." said Naruto as they sat before the people gathered.

"But doing that would require us to go into a place we know nothing about." said Fu.

"I know the layout. Remember, I was in there for a bit of time. I know the routes inside and out." said Naruto.

It was true. Naruto knew the layout of Bal Masque's HQ. He was considered one of the brightest of the Unholy 9 after all. It didn't take him long to know where to go and all the twists and turns. But one of the Flame Hazes was concerned about the suicide mission.

"But what if we fail?" he asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind the enemy will do everything in its power to ensure we'll never make it to the end of this war." said Naruto crossing his arms while his eyes closed.

 **Play Mass Effect 2 Overlord DLC - David's Theme Extended (Xellith Version)**

"But know this. Half my life was gone ever since I was placed under eternal rest along with my other siblings. 1000 years spent inside a coffin that was in a tomb. I will never go through that agin. I will fight. I will fight until I can't anymore. I will ensure that until my last breath, my enemies lay at my feet. I choose to stand against the tides of war. I choose to stay alive until there is peace. I also am fighting for the life of the woman I love. And the child that grows inside her." said Naruto looking over to Wilhelmina who got up and joined her husband.

"I entered a Contract with him to save his life. That was all I did. But over the days and weeks I spent with him, I realised that innocent lives will be spared as long as we fight as one. As long as we rely on one another we can win any fight that comes our way. We can fight for the future we want to have. We can ensure we have a future at that. Bal Masque will be brought to their knees. As long as we fight for each other. Today we are cancelling the war and begining the clock of peace!" shouted Wilhelmina as all the Flame Hazes' hands shot up in triumph.

 **End song**

Naruto and Wilhelmina smiled at the notion of everyone wanting to lend their strength. Even Naruto's siblings and parents wanted to help out. This was going to be a fight to remember. A fight for the ages. A fight, for the future.

Walking out the room and along the roads, Naruto took Wilhelmina to his tomb. But they weren't alone as everyone wanted to see what he'd be doing. Finally reaching his tomb that still rested under the bridge, he used the back door and they made their way to Naruto's coffin. But Naruto didn't stop there. He made his way to the stone carving that rested behind his coffin.

"My brothers anf sisters. You don't have this. I did this to ensure i never use my Deity Trump card. The very strength I locked away when I became a God Slayer. I locked it in here. Seeing I'll most likely be going to fight my other self again, I have to use it again." said Naruto as he brought his hands to the carving with the grooves glowing a brilliant blue colour.

"What do you mean?" asked Wilhelmina as Naruto tossed her his pendant only to have Mikasa shoot out of it.

"It means he's going to reunite his body with the strength of the Shinigami. See, when tou-san became the Shinigami, and created his other half, he didn't give his other half the strength. his body was too immature to handle it. So tou-san locked it away. Burt seeing that his other self is wanting to get some revenge, tou-san has no choice but to use it. There is a serious catch though." said Mikasa looking down.

"Whatt do you mean?" asked Wilhelmina.

"Should tou-san use it. He will die." said Mikasa as a lone tear dropped from her cheek.

"I'm fine with saving the woman of my child. And my child for that matter. If it means giving up my life. Then so be it." said Naruto as the tomb soon was engulfed in a bright light.

"Everyone get out!" shouted Gaara thinking this would get nasty.

Instantly, everyone bolted for the door and just as the lastt person got out, Wilhelmina and Kaguya brought up a Seal just as a pillar of pure energy launched to the sky. It was spectaular to see. The full power of the Shinigami's strength unleashed once again. Souls that were belonging to he Shinigami came bursting out of it. But they soon came crashing back down and back into Naruto as he was seen walking out the mouth of his tomb as the building repaired itself.

"Naruto-koi." said Wilhelmina as she ran to him with a smile on his face.

But she failed to notice his left arm. It was completely full of cracks. Or maybe she did notice and she was bottling it up. Which wasn't a good idea at all as it will end badly.

"If the world turns its back on me. I'll continue to fight. If everyone turns out to be my enemy, then I'll accept their wrath. For the time to end this supid war is now." said Naruto in a mumble as he embraced his wife.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has reunlocked his power being that of the latent Shinigami powers he sealed away. But should he use it. His lifeforce will be consumed at a very high rate. Can Naruto handle this knowledge that he may not see the birth of his child? And will everyone else handle the notion that Naruto will cease to be? Either way. Naruto has chosen his path with full understanding that he doesn't want his precious people in harms way anymore.**

 **Final chapter.**

 **Chapter 24: The New Future?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: The New Future?

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter. And the last chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto. I want to thank you all for being part of such a fanfic. But sadly, it's time to put this fanfic to rest.**

 **Fret not. The new fanfic to be produced that will take this fanfic's place will be one called I.S. Naruto. This will be the debut fanfic to make its way to you guys to enjoy. Then after another fanfic ends, I'll be releasing Night Raid's God Arc. Thanks to the help of Arufal and DemonSpirit111, the voices that have become my friends in my head, have really helped me. I can now bring the new fanfic.**

 **But as I said. Let's get this last chapter done.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 _A heartbeat thats lasts for eternity. Lives consumed in soundless balls of fire. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the Flames of the Crimson World sweep over all._

Chapter 24: The New Future?

Everyone was getting ready for their final fight. Assessing their weapons and even helping out with seting up a command center. Their command was a decomissioned aircraft carrier which Naruto bought with his money stashed away. The cracks on his skin were more noticable to the point where along his neck. Kaguya had begun o worry so much for her son and apparently, a lot of the Flame Hazes who came to accept Naruto werer worried too.

Margery was brought up to speed on the situation when she awoke when Keisaku returned to find her. In the end the two of them became lovers and quie frankly, no one cared. Even Ogata and Eita came in to help them.

"Are you sure we can win? I mean we're going up against some of the most strongest Denizens there ever lived." said a Flame Haze as she placed a box down on the deck.

"We will win. We have everything we need to win. We're surrounded by comrades who are willing to fight. This is our chance." said Naruto placing down a crate.

Walking over to his wife, he smiled to her as he placed a kiss on her lips. Probably for the last time. Wilhelmina was told to not do anything as Kaguya wanted her to not do any strainuous work whasoever. She relucanly did as she what Kaguya wanted.

"Remember Naruto-koi. Your mother wanted to examine those cracks on your skin." said Wilhelmina as Naruto nodded his head.

"I understand." said Naruto giving a final kiss and walking into the ship to the medical bay where his mother had set up shop.

"Hey kaa-san." said Naruto walking into the medical bay.

"Take off your shirt and sit on the table." said Kaguya as she wrote on a clipboard.

Doing as his mother said, Naruto removed his shirt which showed the cracks even going across his back. Sitting down on the table, Kaguya made her way and began to assess his body. Writing down a series of words on the clipboard she ensured he was doing okay. It had only been a few days since Naruto merged himself with the Shinigami strength he locked away. So he was completely understanding of his mother's concern for him.

"Your body is okay. Just a few hiccups here and there with the irregular strength of your new strength. All seems to be good for now." said Kaguya as Naruto got off the table and put he shirt back on.

"That's good." said Naruto only feel his moher embrace him from the back.

"Sochi. I'm begging you. Don't use that power ever. The Shinigami strength will kill you. Please. If your're not gonna do it for me. Then do it for your wife and unborn child." begged Kaguya as she began to cry.

She couldn't bear the thought on losing her son. it hadn't been that long since they had all been together in one place. You could be damn sure that she wanted to spend more time with them. And seeing that Naruto was slowly being killed from the Shinigami strength was something she didn't like.

"I have to fight. I have to protect. We must stop Bal Masque to ensure the world doesn't end here." said Naruto turning to embrace his mother.

"There must be another way. Why not just run away and live your life in peace with your wife. Live and raise your family. Just don't waste your life on a petty war." said Kaguya.

"I must do this. I promise, I'll ensure I'll come back." said Naruto smiling to Kaguya as he broke from the hug and made his way to the main deck.

Seeing his brothers and sisters, they got ready for the fight, Naruto even summone up his scythe. Looking up they watched as the HQ of Bal Masque floated by and stopped right above them.

"For Our Lives! And for a new future!" shouted Naruto raising his scythe as the people cheered.

"The New Future. The New Future." they chanted as they readied weapons.

Just as they were about to launch, Mikasa's soul shot up out of the pendant and surged to the sky and rested in the hands of one other Naruto. Soon enough, small tears in reality on the Crimson World appeared and t5he ground soon shook att a violent rate.

"He's mine." said Naruto as he surged up to face his other half.

 **Play Cold Driven The Wicked Side Of Me.**

Flying as fast as he could, Naruto swung his scythe, releasing a wave of incredible strength in the form of souls. But his other half blocked it and sent a more stronger wave to Naruto.

Naruto was launched back into a building, getting up from the rubble, Naruto watched his other half shoot up to Bal Masque, Naruto's daughter's soul in hand.

"Oh no you don't." growled Naruto as he activated Crimson Soul and surged up to meet him.

He'd be damn sure to not even give this guy the chance to steal his daughter's soul. But when he found his other half at last, he found him putting Mikasa's soul into a crystal which soon began to glow as a drop of what could be water landed by its base and grew into a flower.

"Oh. Sorry. You just missed her." said Naruto's other half turning around with a smug smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" snarled Naruto readying his scythe.

"If you win. I'll tell you." said Shini Naruto. ( **A.N.** Calling him that to avoid confusion).

Charging forward the two of them clashed with more and more tears appearing around the world. People became scared as more and more natural disasters occured due to the two deities fighting between each other. Tidal waves crashed across the ground, volcanoes roared and landslides fell all around the world.

Using more and more strength, Naruto went into his Dark Soul state. Pulling his hand over his face, he created the mask. His energy soured higher and higher as he charged forward again. But once again, Shini Naruto kept blocking and blocking each attack. Shooting back as he gathered his power for his final attack, he readied to end this fight.

"This is it." said Naruto as he shot forward.

The two being who were once the same person clashed in the middle, causing a powerful wave of energy to be fired off everywhere. Every single person who had been fighting felt the wave of energy. Even Shana who had jumped into the fight along with them, too felt it. Every single person had never felt such a powerful wave of energy launch from to battling people. So this was the power of a god. Even Yuji who had the body of the Snake Of The Festival had never felt anything like this before.

Naruto knelt on the ground as blood flowed down his arm, his scythe destroyed and half mask was destroyed. Soon enough his Dark Soul state left his form and Naruto felt extremely weak. His body felt like it was under so many bricks thatt he may collapse. His lungs felt hot as coals.

"I'm dissapointed in you other me. You said you'd end me and ensure your children live on. Guess thatt doesn't happen to you." said Shini Naruto raising his scythe to end it all.

"This is the end. Other me." added Shini Naruto as he swung down.

But that was when time slowed down and the flower that grew from the strange water that fell from who knows where. But what came from no where echoed through Naruto's mind.

"Don't give up tou-san. Not now." echoed Mikasa's voice into Naruto's mind.

"I know it hurts but you can still move. Everyone is waiting for you." she said as a spectral figure holding out her hand was seen over the flower.

Reaching out to the flower, he soon felt power beginning to lace his body as his power surged more to higher levels and soon enough he had enough strength to win the fight.

"Everyone. It's okay. I want you to use me." said Mikasa as everyone's power burst through to join with Naruto's.

"I am not fighting alone, other me." said Naruto getting up as his scythe returned to what it was.

"I have people to see, friends to joke with. And a family to love." said Naruto as he charged forward.

The two once again clashed weapons and Shini Naruto found he was on the defensive. Stepping back to soon find himself against the wall, he dodged an attack from Naruto but soon found Mikasa, Kushina and Minato's spirits with him as he charged forth with Naruto.

"Everyone?" he said as Naruto sliced right through him, souls leaked out his body as he slowly died.

Turning around, Naruto grabbed a hold of his other self and layed him down.

 **End song.**

"Me." said Naruto with Shini Naruto smiling.

"I guess this was the fight. I'm glad you won." said Shini Naruto as he took Naruto to a white abyss to show him.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto looking around. But soon finding himself in an apocalypse, but also a utopia.

"This is the world after the tears have taken everything out." said Shini Naruto walking in.

"Everything that has caused us pain was removed and turned to something good. The ideal, perfect world where we can live in peace and harmony." said Shini Naruto as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"The world would always remain in chaos until someone stands against the tide. That is what I did." said Shini Naruto looking to Naruto with a smile on his face.

"You will not have to worry about Sasuke. I took his soul as he tried to take my power to try and get your wife." said Shini Naruto.

"But why did you attack me?" asked Naruto.

"After I took that idiot's soul. I had a revelation. I realized there would only be one way to save a fragile world." said Shini Naruto as they stopped by an alleyway and found a young child huddled in a blanket that was old and infested with fleas. Naruto soon realized that boy was him.

"I decided to take a gamble. I became the demon king. And work about on fighting you to destroy the world. And I bet on you. Other me. I bet on you stopping me. That is why I took your daughter's soul from that pendant." said Shini Naruto as he soon turned into a crystal colomn along with young Naruto.

"No." said Naruto aking a step forward.

"The rest is up to you. Go save your daughter." said Shini Naruto returning to be once again part of Naruto again with the crystal breaking apart.

Opening his eyes, with the cracks ever more present and now covering half his face, he turned his head to see the crystal destroyed. Lowering his head he soon picked his head up again when he heard a voice.

"Tou-san. Tou-san. Is...that you? Please don't blame yourself." came the voice of his daughter.

Looking right in front of him as the shadowed figure of his daughter came into his field of vision. Her body too covered in the cracks and the sounds of glass breaking echoed wih every step she took. Naruto was completely shocked as his daughter was in a body. Her body to be precise.

"You've done so much. Taught me so many things. All those traits. Each one is thanks to you." added Mikasa as she soon found that she had tripped and landed right in her father's body.

"Ne. Tou-san. Are...you there?" asked Mikasa exttending her arm out hoping someone would take hold of her hand.

"Tou-san?" she called out only to feel Naruto grab her hand that was extended.

"Hm. There you are. Stay wih me forever tou-san. You know I'll always follow your example. Right?" said Mikasa as Naruto let a ear drop from his eyes.

He knew what he needed to do. But this would mean everything would go back to what it was. Where he never even existed. He couldn't lie to himself. When he became the Shinigami, this day was coming where he'd have to set everything back to the way it was. Leaving Wilhelmina like this was something he was going to hate when his life was snuffed out.

"Mikasa. It's time for us to leave." said Naruto as he stretched his arm to the sky.

 **Play Shinedown Call Me**

Immediately, orange energy shot up and every tear in the world slowly was removed, disolving into a beautiful display of colourful dust. The Snake Of The Festival who had finally created Xanadu looked on at his falling palace as the energies lit the night sky like the Northern Lights. It looked so beautiful as they streamed like a river to Naruto above.

"It was an honor knowing you. Naruto-sama." he said as he left Yuji's body to allow the Torch to be with Shana.

Wilhelmina looked on with everyone else as they began to tear up. Wilhelmina approached the edge as she looked on to where her husband was. Tears streaming down her face as she looked on. Their clothes bloodied and slightly burned showing signs of their fights.

"What is he doing?" asked Margery still not knowing what was going on with Naruto.

"You idiot. Don't you dare leave me." she shouted as she found she couldn't stop the crying.

Many of Naruto's siblings too began to cry as so did Kaguya and Shinju at the lose and path their son chose of his own volition. They still couldn't believe that all they knew of Naruto would be wiped from their minds. Why did it have to turn out this way?

The pendant burst open around Wilhelmina's neck and the souls of Minato and Kushina flew out but not before taking on the form of their original selves as they smiled to those gathered. Especially Wilhelmina.

"Don't cry. I'm sure you'll remember everything about Naruto-kun." said Kushina as she flew off to her adopted son.

"There will be a time when you'll remember everything." said Minato as he too flew off to be with Naruto as well.

"But I don't want to forget. I want to have him right by my side." said Wilhelmina as Margery brought her close to her as she wept into her friend's chest.

Margery couldn't believe that the little Abomination who used to be a pain to her, actually wormed into her heart and made her actually care for his well being. She wouldn't admit it. But Naruto changed her life around.

Just as the last of the tears were breaking apart and returning to Naruto, Naruto left his mind and went to his wife. Wilhelmina opened her eyes to find herself with Naruto smiling to her as he held out his hand with a glowing white orb in his palm.

"Naruto-koi?" asked Wilhelmina as she looked up to her husband.

"Take it." he said as he reached to her.

Wilhelmina took the glowing orb from Naruto's hands and found it to be that of their picture they took when Wilhelmina was 1 month pregnant. They were at the beach enjoying their time with Naruto in swimming trunks and her in a bikini.

Naruto smiled to her as he slowly began to fade from her mind. Wilhelmina's eyes shot open as she saw her beloved fading away.

"Naruto-koi!" she shouted as she reached out to grab him but her hand phased right through.

Opening her eyes she broke down to the floor as she cried out in agony as the memories of Naruto faded out her mind along with everyone else.

 **End song.**

 **8 years later. Xanadu.**

 **Wilhelmina's POV.**

Wilhelmina sat in a chair in a home that was in a nice wood area. She watched on as her daughter she gave birth to ran around tormenting her brother. Both children were twins and could be described as little devils. They loved to prank others and would always act like they did nothing. Wilhelmina still wore the same maid outfit she did as always.

Getting up from chair she made her way into the house.

 _'It has been like this for as long as I could remember. Watching my twin children, Basara and Miku play with each other. Yet, for some reason, I can't remember who their father was.'_ thought Wilhelmina as she fixed her children some snacks.

Walking into the house was Shana with her child with Yuji. They named their child Mikael. He took more of his father but had his mother's fiery red hair whenever she went into her Flame Haze form. While Wilhelmina's children both had platinum blonde hair with Miku having a pinkish tint in hers and Basara had a few strands that were on his fringe, being parted off to the one side. Sitting their child down they smiled to Wilhelmina. Shana was more older now to where she looked 24 while Yuji looked 25.

"Kids still giving you problems?" asked Shana.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder where they get it from." replied Wilhelmina setting the snacks down and calling in her children.

 _'Everyone keeps saying they have these strange memories. Of a man with platinum blonde hair. And was extremely powerful in many ways. But in the others' cases. I feel something different. I feel that I know him, that I loved him.'_ again thought Wilhelmina as they ate together.

 _'One thing is for certain. Whoever this man was. He must've been a very good man to become friends with everyone he came into contact with. I find myself crying at night as I dream about him more and more. Days where he and I were married. Where we got to know about one another.'_ finished Wilhelmina.

 **Normal POV.**

As the people of Xanadu went about their lives, they failed to take notice of a man who was a ghost, just hovering off the ground as he looked ino the window of the house Wilhelmina and the others were in. His one hand slowly turning back to normal being that of flesh and bone.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for me my love. But with every memory you regain. The more I begin to materialise. I promise, to make it up to you, Basara and Miku. I love you." said the man as he turned around only to find his daughter who too was a ghost, but was also turning back to normal.

"Tou-san. How much longer? I really wanna play with my brother and sister." groaned the little girl as the man ruffled his daughter's hair with a smile and a chuckle.

"Soon Mikasa. Soon." said Naruto as they made their way around Xanadu.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for reading the final chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **It has been such a ride and I thank you all for it. Next week will be the release of the fanfic I.S. Naruto. And then after that, Night Raid's God Arc. I trust you, you won't be disappointed with either fanfics. As well, I wanna give a huge shout out to everyone who read this fanfic from beginning to end.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Next week.**

 **I.S. Naruto.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
